Mobile suit Gundam SEED: Defender
by Mathiasosx
Summary: A 6th unit, a friend and a power to change the world. A new factor is in the Bloody valentine conflict how will affect the flow of events.
1. When Worlds Collide

Ok this is going to be MY first full length story The War Worlds doesn't count as it isn't mine its a friends. Please don't tear this apart constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not.

A warning to anyone who will pay attention this story starts out as very OC centric but will focus around Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli etc. later.

Parts of this story are still to be determined so suggestions for OC's and mecha would be much appreciated and will be correctly credited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED if I did this would be a series in its own right not a fan fic. I do own Matthias. Any similarities to real life events are coincidental similarities to other stories are also coincidental though some are me paying tribute to some of my favorite fanfics.

March 25th CE 70

Lagrange 5 in the vicinity of the PLANTs

Heavy caliber rounds flashed around the form of a black GINN as it tore across space in its attempts to escape its pursuers. Following behind was a sky blue CGUE and 3 more GINN's in regular colours. The 4 pursuing machines fired bursts of machinegun fire at their quarry. However the black machine always managed to roll away just in time.

Inside the black machine the pilot cursed violently. "Who the hell are they and why on Gods earth are they trying to kill me?" the pilot asked himself. Pulling the machine up to doge another burst of heavy caliber bullets.

Looking at the radio he sighed. 'Well asking nicely didn't work so lets be a little less politic this time.' He thought, activating the radio he then yelled into the mic.

"OK you trigger happy retards! What do you idiots want with me? It better be something good or you may regret having crossed me!" His outburst and probably his insults got him a response.

"We do not appreciate being insulted by the freak of nature which we're here to exterminate!" came the reply. The cold voice made the pilot of the black machine shiver. It was not enough to stop him smirking at the fact that the insults had worked. 'Being chased because I know too much by a person who hates me because of how I know too much, how cliché.' He thought

"Oh, is that all. I thought you were trying to invite me on a picnic." The pilot spat in reply his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The only response he got was the CGUE began firing at him more that before. 'That worked as expected.' The pilot thought.

Keeping the radio channel open he spoke again. "Now that I know why you're after me I can take you out." His voice contained thinly veiled malice as he spoke the last few words.

"HA! As if you could take us all out Matthias. I've heard that you're good but you're not that good." Said a new voice over the radio obviously one of the GINN pilots.

The pilot of the Black GINN raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name before giving a one word answer "Really!"

Matthias's black GINN drew both its rifle and sword before rolling out the way of another burst of 76mm machine gun fire. Halfway through the maneuver it did a back summersault and boosted forward towards the 4 other machines. The sudden attack caught them off guard and they were unable to do anything as the Black GINN flashed past them. Slashing the gun arm off one of the 3 GINNs as it went.

One of the GINNs turned and attempted to fire its rifle only to have it slashed in half by the Sword of the Black GINN. "How?" the pilot managed to utter before the black GINN raised it's rifle and an blew the cockpit away.

The GINN that lot its arm now charged at it black adversary with its sword raised ready to cut the black GINN in half.

Matthias however had other ideas and dropped his GINN down and leveled his GINNS sword allowing the other machine to impale itself on it. He attempted to kick it off but the impaled GINN's battery detonating taking the Right arm and leg of Matthias's unit with it.

"Shit!" Was all Matthias could say to that. Flaring the boosters Matthias's GINN accelerated away from the 2 remaining units into a small asteroid field. The remaining GINN was about to give chase when the GGUE held him back. "Let him go." The CGUE pilot said in his cold tone. "There is no way he can navigate an asteroid field at those velocities." As if to accentuate the point there was an explosion from inside the asteroid field.

"See." The CGUE pilot hissed, "We can return now. Even if he survived the crash he won't have the oxygen supplies to last more than 2 hours." The GINN nodded in acknowledgement.

Matthias floated slowly over the remains of his black GINN a sad smile playing about his features. "Goodbye old friend. You served magnificently." He whispered. Using his thruster pack to launch himself towards a small one-person shuttle. 'Can't stay in the Earth Alliance, can't stay in the PLANTs. It seems to be time to give Orb a shot.' He though as he lowered himself into his cockpit. Reaching behind the seat he pulled out 4 data disks and sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna need these after all. I'm not going to be able to run forever." He muttered putting the data disks back. "Time to start fighting to end this war." Activating the shuttles thrusters as he spoke. The small craft slowly made its way out of the asteroid field before heading towards the Earth.

January 25th CE 71

Lagrange 2, Island 3 class colony 'Heliopolis'

A harsh beeping drew Matthias out of his world of dreams and memories and into the present. A present where he currently had his face resting rather painfully on his laptop's keyboard. Groaning he slowly sat up rubbing his face to get rid of the pattern that had been imprinted on his face. Yawning he turned to his computer. Closing the blueprints he had been looking over he brought up the application that was responsible for all the noise. The programs purpose was to simply analyze data, however the data was coming from the Heliopolis sensor network. Matthias gave another groan on seeing what had cased the alert.

"Absolutely brilliant. Trust ZAFT to come poking its nose around here when everything is nearly finished." He complained to the computer.

Glancing back at the screen he read the IFF codes of the 2 ZAFT ships the first, a Lurasia class frigate called the Gamow, didn't concern him that much being a support frigate attached to teams on an as need basis though they were sometimes allocated to teams permanently. The second however made his eyes go wide.

"Fuck!" Matthias stated one hand going up into his flat but still unruly blond hair. He typed quickly trying to confirm that it was as program error and slamming his had on the edge of the keyboard when he found it wasn't. On the screen it said IFF confirmation:

Nazca class Vesailius

Commanding officers: Cpt. Adez, Cmdr. Le Creuset

Giving out a large sigh Matthias stated gathering various bit and pieces and placing them in his bag. "Now we're in trouble." He muttered grabbing the bag and shoving his laptop into it before heading out the door. 'By my guess I estimate we have at least an hour before anything happens assuming Mr. Creuset know that they're here.' Was one of the thought running through his head as he proceeded through the busy corridors head down and hand on chin. Scenarios running through his head as he walked trying to figure out his best move. Very few of them ended well. Letting out a big sigh he raised his head getting his bearings.

Smiling in realization he looked at his watch. "I've still got time." he muttered drawing funny looks from the few people close enough to hear. Matthias quickly disappeared down a side corridor before any questions could be raised.

Matthias entered Professor Kato lab to greetings from 5 of its 6 occupants.

"Hi Kira, Mir, Tolle, Kuzzy, Sai." He greeted nodding to each one as he spoke their names. "I see you've all met Ms Cagalli here." He continued tilting his head towards the rooms last remaining occupant a mid height figure wearing brown jacket, trousers and a matching beret that hid their hair. The 5 teens who Matthias had just greeted all stopped what they were doing and stared at Cagalli all thinking the same thing though only Kira was foolish enough to voice that though out loud. "You're a Girl!" Kira stated slightly confused.

This obviously annoyed Cagalli who immediately shot back "What did you think I was jackass!" Stepping away from the wall and raising her fist as she yelled. Kira went wide-eyed and took a step back at the violence of her response.

The situation was diffused by a loud snort from Matthias as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

Realizing everyone as either staring or glaring at him Matthias quickly composed himself. "Sorry about that, but you two have just met and already you're arguing like sib… whoaoh" His explanation was cut off when the whole room shook causing him to loose his balance and fall flat on his face.

As soon as the shaking stopped Matthias leapt back to his feet and opened his bag drew out 3 items and closed it again. Looking up he met confused gazes from all the other occupants. "I'd suggest you head to the shelters. You'll find out what's going on on the way." He snapped out slipping into a soldier persona. "Oh and Mir." He said causing the Brown haired girl in question to look at him. "Look after this for me." he said as he tossed his bag at her.

"What about you?" Asked Tolle staring at Matthias as he snapped two of the item he retrieved from his bag on to his wrists. Matthias gave Tolle a hard glare "I" he said raising the third item, a belt, "can handle myself." he continued putting the belt on as he did so part of it caught the light displaying a metal glint to the teens. As soon as the belt was secure Matthias sprinted from the room.

Tolle gulped he didn't know what was on Matthias's belt but he could guess as could the others. "So what do we do now?" he asked glancing around nervously. Sai got up from where he had been seated the whole time. "I think we should do as Matthias or whoever he really is said it made a lot of practical sense." He said in response. All the others nodded in agreement except Cagalli. Sai opened the door and lead them to the stairs.

Matthias was cursing fate and himself as he ran through the outskirts of the factory district. 'I underestimated the Le Creuset I was too complacent. Seems that the commanders reputation is well earned.' He mentally berated himself as he ran.

Bursting out into the light of the central factory district he stopped himself with a handrail. Below him a firefight had broken out and only a few moments ago if the stunned and panicking Morgenroette engineers/ Disguised Earth alliance personnel were anything to go by. 'As I thought ZAFT is after the G weapons. They've created chaos and are taking advantage of it. A simple but effective strategy when well executed.' he thought analyzing the attack automatically. He smiled at his next thought 'Taking advantage of chaos I think I might just do that myself.' He took a brief glance over the railing before leaping over. Despite the 5 story drop to the ground. (A/N one story is about 8-10 feet (2.67 - 3 Meters) making the drop about 40-50 feet (12-15 meters) which is just about the limit of survivable for a modern human I'm assuming that a coordinator would be able to survive even greater drops)

Matthias relished in the rush that was free fall for a few moments before turning his attention the ground and more importantly his landing. 'This is going to hurt' He thought as he maneuvered himself so his forearms and shins would hit the ground first.

As predicted he slammed into the concrete floor which cracked under the impact the suddenness of the impact caused a brief pause in the firefight going on.

Matthias remained as still as possible trying to the pain shooting through his body. _'Yep that hurt. Alot.'_ He thought, as he played dead. A bullet pinged off the ground next to him alerting him to the fact that even playing dead may not keep him alive for long. _'Oh brilliant.'_ he mentally complained as he opened his eyes slightly. Selecting a set of crates as his target he braced himself and rolled behind them grimacing as various body parts voiced their complaint at his previous stunt. Now relatively safe Matthias gave himself a once over. _'Multiple sprains, at least 3 cracked ribs, Hairline fracture of the right Humerus, left shoulder dislocated and multiple fractures on both shins. Could have been worse'_ Smiling at that last thought he closed his eyes and slowly began running his hands over his arms, legs and chest becoming temporarily oblivious to the gun battle going on around him.

Opening his eyes he sighed flexing muscles that moments ago had been burning with pain. Struggling to keep his eyes open from exhaustion he reach down to a pouch on his belt opening it he retrieved a small pale blue stone that seemed to glow in his hand. He closed his hand into a fist engulfing the small stone before releasing it a few moments later now clear and no longer glowing.

Rolling onto his front he peeked over the crates towards a small rarely used side door, his exit, about 150 meters away. A sudden shout made him duck back down hurriedly. "Father I know you've betrayed us all!" bounced around the interior of the factory district. Matthias couldn't help but mentally reprimand the girls' stupidity._ 'Is she trying to get herself killed, because she's going the right way about it.'_

Taking another glance at his destination. Matthias gave out a deep sigh. "Time to go." he whispered. Leaping over the crates and beginning to sprint toward his objective. Almost immediately rifles from both sides were trained on him and he began to weave randomly left and right every now and then ducking behind cover.

To the astonished soldiers his movements were like he was part of the air changing direction instantly and smoothly he was never still always in motion. None of their bullets came close to him.

Above a ZAFT green carefully aimed his rifle waited a second and fired a single round.

Matthias was just in-front of the door that was his exit when the round slammed into his back between the shoulder blades. The force of the impact spun him around and caused him to fall through the door, which slowly closed to conceal the now limp figure.

You can probably tell already that Matthias is nothing like normal the full extent of how different he is and his true origins will be revealed later. Don't worry I don't plan on killing Matthias off just yet or do I after all there is a supernatural tag on this story.

There will probably be references and quotes from various games and films scattered through the story see if you can spot them.

Hopefully I'll update soon please R&R.


	2. Defender

_**Tuesday 27th April 2010: Edited some spelling errors, changed one or two lines I wasn't happy with and modified the details of the shoulder pack weapons a little finally I added a extra bit after the Defenders Data sheet. Don't worry those who are watching this story chapter 3 will be up as soon as Phantomx05 is done beta reading it. Been a bit bored lately as none of my not inconsiderable watch list have updated.**_

Come on guys this story has already had over 150 visitors but only 2 reviews and not a single suggestion of a character (I've been given permission to use mechas from another story which fixes my problem there)

January 25th CE 71

Lagrange 2, Island 3 class colony 'Heliopolis'

Matthias slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Slowly he rolled over and brought himself into a sitting position leaning against the wall of the corridor. The first thing he noticed was the substantially reduced amount of gunfire that could be heard from behind the door. He breathed a sigh of relief at what that meant. _'I haven't been out long at least.'_ He thought.

Reaching over his shoulder he winced as he pulled the bullet that had struck him out from his clothes before briefly examining it. _'Whoever invented carbon nanotubes was a bloody genius'_ he thought with a wry smile. _'And whoever fired that shot deserves a medal.'_ His thoughts continued.

Outside the door the sound of gunfire ceased to be replaced by the crackle of fire and the rumble of explosions.

He stood up and shook himself off. _'I'd better get out of here before the factory district goes up'_ He mused. Setting off down the corridor a run. He hadn't got far when and explosion shook the colony causing him to grab a handrail in order to keep his balance. _'Sounds like the G-weapons took a shortcut out of the factory district.'_ He surmised, continuing his run.

Ignoring the doors in the corridor he focused on the dead end that was fast approaching. Normally he would carefully open the concealed door today he didn't have the time and punched through the thin metal with a flying kick.

Now he stood inside a cavernous hangar area. Heading over to a huge from at one end. While he was running what looked like a miniature kestrel swooped down and perched on his shoulder the slight clank of its wings closing the only thing that gave away that it was a robot.

"Hi Cyrus I know you're happy to see me but can you go and get the trucks ready I'll call you when I need you." Matthias said softly to the bird as he stopped on a gantry in front of the huge silhouette of a mobile suit. The mechanical raptor gave a hiss and bobbed its head in reply before taking back to the wing and shooting off towards a set of stationary trucks and their accompanying trailers.

Matthias leapt into the cockpit ignoring the discomfort his upper back gave him.

Shutting the cockpit he activated the machine.

**General.**

**Unilateral.**

**Nero-link.**

**Dispersive.**

**Autonomic.**

**Maneuver.**

**synthesis system.**

**G.U.N.D.A.M. ss**

**GAT X111 Defender**

He couldn't help but smile at that. The OS was screaming for the machines to be called Gundams but only a few had noticed it.

Bringing the keyboard down he did a status check on the unit mentally noting each detail as he went along. _'Left arm is offline, OS is complete enough to allow combat, Flight pack needs manual adjustments and OS need finalising in that area, the shoulder hard point need finishing and calibrating. Finally Tachyon bolt emitter is offline till core stability can be guaranteed.'_

With that done he activated the units phase shift armour and walked through the large doors (literally) on one side of the room and exited into the colony interior.

The landscape that presented itself was barely recognisable as the Heliopolis he knew. The land was now covered in craters brides had been destroyed and buildings had collapsed or had their windows blown out.

The something caught his eye not far from the factory district was the grey form of one of the G-weapons. Zooming in on the ground in front of it caused his eyes to go wide. Kira and the other teens from outside Professor Kato's office were there. Kira and Mir were tending to an unconscious woman while the others were looking at the Grey MS.

An alarm brought him back to reality alerting him to the presence of a GINN slowly approaching the group in front of the last remaining 'Official' G-weapon, which Matthias had now identified as the Strike. _'He probably came to investigate after loosing contact with his buddy'_ Matthias thought noting the GINN wreckage lying around the area where his friends were located.

Matthias shifted the defender forward intent on intercepting the GINN before it could do any harm.

Kira was sitting next to the unconscious brown haired woman wondering how the hell he'd got into this mess and the green eyes of a old friend he'd glimpsed earlier when a clanking sound caught his attention. He looked up in time to see a GINN leveling its rifle at him and his friends who save for Miriallia hid behind the bulky form of the Strike. _'Is this it, am I going to die here without really doing anything with my life.'_ He thought.

Suddenly a burst of CIWS fire shredded the GINN's rifle causing it to detonate in the machines hand. All heads turned to where the shots had come from. The sight that greeted them caused many an eye to widen in shock. Standing before them was a mobile suit that bore a remarkable resemblance to the strike except it was almost entirely black apart from a deep blue trim and gold V fin on its head. It's left arm and smaller shield hung limply by its side while the right shoulder had no armour at all. It was obviously incomplete.

The GINN automatically drew its sword and charged at the Defender which fired it's Igelstellungs at it while backing off trying to draw the GINN away from the vulnerable teens on the ground. The GINN pilot was non compliant to Matthias's wishes and avoided being drawn out.

Inside the cockpit of the Defender Matthias released a depressed sigh. He'd hoped that he could have drawn the GINN away and disabled it letting the pilot self destruct the unit and get away without risking Kira and the others. But now he only had one option left and he didn't like it.

The defender drew one of its shoulder mounted beam sabers with its right arm and charged swing the saber in a downward slash, which the GINN parried with its own sword. Knocking the saber away the GINN swung at the Defenders side only for the blow to bounce of the phase shift armour. The maneuver cost the GINN its other arm as the Matthias brought the beam saber back down for another slash. The DINN swung again this time aiming for the exposed shoulder on the Defender. Which ducked under the swing and buried the tip of the beam saber in the DINNs cockpit.

Back inside the Defender Matthias grimaced. "Idiot" he breathed hitting the cockpit wall.

Outside the teens watched a s the now pilotless GINN collapsed in a series of clangs and crunches. The Defender watched the GINN collapse before turning to face them causing them to flinch and cower deeper into their hiding places. To their surprise the machine took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of them. The machine powered down the black and blue fading to a dull grey. Now that they were closer the teens realised that despite superficially looking like the strike it was actually a vey different machine. The machines arms and legs were slightly bulkier and the chest area was flatter with a notch cut into it. The lower forearms had 3 notches on their upper surface indicating claws of some type. A fixed flight pack was attached to its back. With nothing there to replace the assault knives that the strike had and from behind the hips they could just make out the tips of two handle like protrusions which though they didn't know that they were beam boomerangs.

Matthias opened the cockpit and clambered forward. "Are you guys ok?" He yelled down to them.

All of them stopped hiding, cowering etc and stared at him as if he had no head.

Matthias swept hi gaze over the group who were now standing in the open next to the unconscious woman. He gulped when his eyes fell on Kira or rather the look Kira was giving him. It was the sort of look that felt like it would kill an elephant if it could.

_'Uh oh this is gonna be awkward.'_ Matthias thought. Reaching behind the pilot seat and pulling out a tool case before descending on the rope lift. Walking over to the group he started to rub the back of his neck. "Right where to start." He said trying to ignore the glare that Kira was burning into him.

"Before you do that why did you kill that pilot?" Kira asked the accusing tone caused Matthias to lose his temper.

"You think I wanted to kill him then is that it." He yelled at Kira. "I'll tell you now the only fucking reason I did that was because I was out of options you hear." He finished.

"You could have just…" Kira started to say when Matthias cut him off.

"Could have just what. Disabled his unit? He would have just set the self destruct and you would be dead because you were too close." Matthias countered yelling.

"This is war and I hate it." He continued his voice somewhat calmer.

All those who were present and aware took a step back at this outburst none of them had seen Matthias like this before.

Matthias took several deep breaths before speaking again. "Sorry about that but I really don't like being accused like that." The teens nodded their acceptance.

"Ok the brief rundown is Morgenroette was building these 5 mobile suits for the Earth alliance." Gesturing to the strike as he spoke. "If you are wondering the unit behind me I built, with some assistance for me to use to protect people. Any questions?" he finished.

Kira slowly raised his hand and Matthias nodded at him. "Why would Orb build mobile suits for the Earth Alliance?" he asked.

"Good question." Matthias replied. "And it is one I don't know the true answer to though at a guess one if the members of the five noble families conspired with Morgenroette for this rather than Orb betraying its ideals." He surmised.

Seeing that they were satisfied he began to head back towards the Defender when he remembered something.

"Oh Mir, Can I have my bag back now?" he asked softly.

Mir looked confused for a second then realised what he meant. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." She replied heading over to where she had taken cover and retrieving the bag. He smiled as he accepted the bag.

"You guys look after miss EA officer here and keep out of trouble, I need to do some work on the Defender." He said before heading over to the incomplete machine. Where he leapt up on to the machines leg so he could toss his bag into the cockpit. He then clambered up the mobile suit with the tool case he had retrieved earlier.

As soon as he got up there he opened a panel in the upper part of the machines left arm grabbed a tool from the case and crawled in leaving only the lower half of his legs sticking out ad he began working on the interior mechanisms.

The others left Matthias to it. Kira and Mir went to watch over the unconscious form of Marrue Ramius. While Tolle and Kuzzey went to have a closer look at the Strike. Sai kept watch incase anything else happened.

Lieutenant Junior grade Marrue Ramius awoke to find a brunette girl wearing a orange dress looking down at her "Well I see you're finally awake." Said Mir. "Hey Kira" she added moments later as she stood up. Marrue tested her wounded arm causing her to grimace as the Brown haired violet-eyed teen in his black and red top and green jeans walked over. "You're better off just lying still for now" Sighed Kira. He looked at the woman a few seconds before speaking again. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kinda got carried away in there." He said referring to the incident with a self destructing GINN that had knocked to woman unconscious.

Mir walked back over with some water. "You thirsty? Care for some water?" She offered.

"Thank you." Marrue answered. Kira helped her sit up to accept the offered drink.

"This so called Gundam is awesome." Came Tolles voice from the strikes cockpit.

"So does this thing move or not?" Asked kuzzey from the machines leg.

"Guys, stop playing around with it." Reprimanded Sai.

Tolle moved forward to the edge of the open cockpit while Kuzzey turned to face the machine.

"Why do you think it turned grey?" Asked a still curious Kuzzey.

"Perhaps it means the main battery is out of juice." Guessed Tolle

A gunshot rang out the bullet pinging off the Strike between Tolle and Kuzzey.

Marrue Ramius would have followed up with a reprimand if she hadn't been interrupted by a dull clang, which was followed by a stream of muffled swearing that originated from the left shoulder of the Defender. The noise caused Lt. Ramius to finally notice the second machine that was a short distance away. She went wide-eyed and gasped at the sight. Kira found it hard to stop himself from laughing when he realised what had just happened to Matthias.

Who now had extracted himself from the workings of the Defenders' left arm and was now kneeling on the machines shoulder covered in grease and oil. He was rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the gun wielding EA officer. He uttered one word directed at the woman below. "Bitch."

Lt. Ramius quickly got over her surprise leveling her gun at Matthias.

"Get away from the machines." She yelled.

"Hey." Said Kira attempting to intervene only to have the gun turned on him.

"All of you over here." Lt. Ramius commanded motioning with her gun.

The teen slowly complied though Matthias seemed rather amused as he joined the others.

"Ok to start off with, your names." Lt. Ramius commanded. The teens complied

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

There was silence till Lt. Ramius shifted her gun to get a response.

"Kira Yamato." Kira said Glaring at the lieutenant slightly.

Matthias rolled his grey eyes before adding his name. "Matthias Rynar."

"And my name is Marrue Ramius an Earth Alliance forces officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that I cannot permit any of you to leave." Said Lt. Ramius. The brought a chorus of whats from the teems except for Matthias who just crossed his arms. "Despite the circumstances the fact is you kids have been exposed to a top secret military project of the Atlantic Federation. Therefore until I can contact the appropriate military authorities you have no choice but to remain with me at all times." Lt. Ramius continued. This shocked the teens even more.

"That's the biggest joke of all." Complained Tolle.

Matthias then interrupted before anything else could be said. "Quit complaining. She's right and this situation is better than the alternative." He snapped.

"The alternative?" Kuzzey asked.

Matthias just glanced at the gun the lieutenant was holding but it answered the question.

Lt. Ramius then turned her attention, and her gun, on Matthias.

"I'm assuming you want to know how I've come to have that." He said smirking and tilting his head towards the Defender.

Lt. Ramius nodded. "For starters." She said.

"I built the Defender." Matthias said bluntly.

Lt. Ramius was incredulous. "You mean you stole top secret technology to build your own unit." She said shocked.

Matthias shook his head. "I didn't steal anything. I used only what I was allowed access to and brought a few things that I wasn't." Matthias replied smiling all the time.

It took Lt. Ramius a few seconds to digest the implications of what Matthias just said. "Someone knew you wanted to build this unit and they let you!" She nearly yelled not really believing what she just heard.

"Basically yes. I agreed to work on the G-weapon project to make it up to them. Because of that some of the technology in these machines has my name on the patent." Matthias replied unphased by the woman's near outburst.

"Who did you build it for?" asked Kira out of the blue.

Matthias just shrugged "I built it for myself of course." He replied. "Any information regarding why I built it will not be provided. Yet." He continued his voice becoming deadly serious.

"Now I'd like to get back to what I was doing before I was interrupted." He said completely ignoring the Lieutenants gun and walking past her. She immediately levelled the gun at him again. "I can't allow you to do that." She warned.

Matthias slowed but didn't stop. "Why not? Its my machine." Matthias Asked over his shoulder.

"Your affiliation is unknown allowing you near that machine could endanger us and other personnel of the Earth Alliance." Lt. Ramius countered.

Matthias sighed and stopped. "If I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead." Drawing a throwing knife from his belt to emphasize his point. "And I can't really go anywhere without a ship can I. Also a second unit would be a great asset to you wouldn't it." He finished. The Lieutenant stood there for a few moments before lowering her gun. Matthias nodded his thanks before continuing over to the Defender.

The Lieutenant visibly relaxed when he once again disappeared inside the units arm.

"He has a weird affect on you doesn't he." Said Tolle. " He makes you feel so small when he talks to you but at the same time you can't help but want to trust him." He continued. The Lieutenant nodded in reply. Before turning to the remaining teens.

"Kira can you please use the Strike to try and contact any surviving EA personnel?" She asked. Kira nodded and headed over to the strike. "Mr. Argyle can you and Mr. Buskirk go and find the number 5 trailer and drive it here. She continued turning to the two in question.

"What. Why us?" Complained Sai. Lt. Ramius was about to say something in reply when another voice interrupted. "Just do as the lady says you may live longer." Yelled Matthias from the right shoulder of the Defender obviously finished with the work on the left arm. Sai shrugged and went off to find the trailer Kuzzey following behind.

_'How the hell did he hear that'_ Lt. Ramius thought watching the grease covered teen.

"Mr. Koenig, Ms. Haw you can help me keep watch." She said shaking of the thought.

Matthias had finished all the mechanical work he could for now. Flashing a brief smile he disappeared into the machines cockpit. He emerged a few minutes later wearing a new set of clothes and somehow had managed to wash his face and hair clean of grease.

"Lt. Ramius I have several truck back at a hangar that contain spare parts and additional for the Defender. I just thought I'd notify you before I brought them over." He called down from the open cockpit.

The woman in question looked up and him and called back. "Thank you for the heads up Mr. Rynar."

Matthias shook his head. "Mr Rynar makes me sound old, please call me Matthias." He called down again. The Lieutenant waved her acknowledgement as a large truck pulled up and Sai and Kuzzey got out.

Matthias pulled up his left sleeve revealing a bracer with a communication device built into the underside. "Cyrus Bring the trucks to me. Try to avoid breaking anything." He said into the device. A series of shrieks issues from the speaker. With that dealt with he turned to watch as the Strike walked up along side the trailer he had seen earlier. The machine crouched down next to the truck and the trailer opened up to reveal several green modules.

'So this is a Striker pack.' Matthias thought.

"Which ones the power pack?" asked Kira from the machines open cockpit.

"The weapons and power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit." Was the reply from Lt. Ramius.

Above them part of the main shaft exploded. Matthias was into the Defenders cockpit before the white CGUE had flown through the explosion. Quickly he activated the machine and then hit a snag. _'Dammit activating the left arm means I have to modify the OS so that it's no longer compensating for the dead weight.'_ He thought. Outside the white CGUE and the orange mobius zero mobile armour continued to dance until the zero lost its gun to the CGUE's sword. Matthias cursed as the CGUE sped towards the Strike that had still not yet connected to the pack and activate its phase shift.

Then several things happened at once. The Strike connected to the Launcher pack and activated its phase shift. Matthias finished modifying the Defenders OS and a huge explosion occurred at the harbour end of the colony. Flying through the smoke was a white and red vessel, which had splashes of gold.

"The Archangel!" Cried Lt. Ramius.

That's this chapter over. I'm happy with just writing but having reviews is nice.

Thank you to the few who have alerted this story and the even fewer who have favorited it.

I'm really struggling t think of a good name for Matthias's nemesis and a additional BCPU so any suggestions for names will be considered and appropriately attributed should they be used.

I'm open to any ideas so pop a suggestion and it may lead to something in this story or another.

As long as they credit me anyone can use this mobile suit design in their story.

Model number: GAT X-111 (As originally completed)

Code name: Defender Gundam

Unit type: Prototype Multi-Role Assault Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: Matthias Rynar with assistance from Morgenroete, Inc

Operators: Independent, Earth Alliance (Atlantic federation)

First Deployment: 25 January C.E. 71

Accommodation: Pilot only, in a custom cockpit in torso

Dimensions: 18.09 meters

Weight: 49.4 metric tons

Armor materials: Unknown

Power plant: 2x Ultracompact energy battery, power output unknown

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift (PS) armor, Special mount on right shoulder for Shoulder (Defender) packs, Helmet Integrated Designation and Aiming System (HIDAS)

Fixed armaments: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; Tachyon Bolt emitter mounted In upper torso (You won't see this till later it's a bit over the top); 2x beam saber stored in shoulders hand-carried in use; 2x multi-surface grapple anchors on upper inner arm; 2x "Chimera" beam claws (3 beams each) on outer wrist; 2x "Harpy" beam boomerangs stored on back of waist;

Optional fixed armaments: Shoulder packs;

Deadeye pack: "Rokh" 112mm Hybrid sniper rifle with flexible mount on right shoulder folds down behind shoulder when not in use , ammunition magazines x5 (one additional in weapon, 6 shots per magazine) and enhanced sensor package.

Devastator pack: "Manticore" 180 mm hyper impulse cannon and "Minotaur" 115mm railgun on combined flexible mount on right shoulder rotates and folds down behind shoulder when not in use.

Duelist pack: "Asrai" 12.3 meter anti ship sword stored behind right shoulder and "Arion" rocket anchor mounted on right shoulder; small Anti-beam shield mounted on Upper right arm/shoulder,

Default pack: additional energy battery.

Optional hand armaments: 57mm high-energy beam rifle storable on upper leg armor. Shield

Pilot: Matthias Rynar

Appearance: Similar to the strike in basic shape however it is heavier built with 3 notches on the back of each wrist the beam boomerangs are on the back of the waist. It has a fixed aile pack which is protected by phase shift, there is a gap behind both shoulders. The lower part of the face is more like the Aegis. The shield is also like the one that the Aegis uses just black with blue areas. There is also a small notch in the upper torso, which is the Tachyon bolt emmiter's barrel (of sorts)

Colors: Mostly Black with Dark blue in every join and as trim. Pale blue eyes and dark blue crystal at base of V-fin, which is gold. Face plate is grey.

What do you think its meant to be a multirole unit but it is probably a bit over the top in the beam blade/saber department with 8 of the things without the Duelist pack. Having 9 beam blades with the duelist pack equipped. The whole unit may look a bit overpowered but I have it covered (I think). It has 2 batteries because it need them and can fit them because Matthias did a bit of tinkering and managed to reduce the size of some components including the batteries without reducing their effectiveness. However due to the high power consumption of the unit its operation time is not much longer than that Strikes and the additional battery in the Default pack doesn't add a huge amount of extra time as the battery it contains isn't as big as the main ones.


	3. Old friend, New enemy

This is my longest chapter yet by nearly a thousand words. I decided it was about time Athrun and Le Creuset were properly introduced so they appear in this chapter. The Defender is completed (sort of) in this chapter plus we get a bit of action and the Heliopolis collapse. Also there are some serious hints about what is so special about Matthias as well as bit of personal history.

This is the first chapter of my fic that has been beta read by Phantomx05 so a big thank you to him. (I highly recommend his fic Guardian angel especially for any KxL fans)

I forgot it last chapter so here's the disclaimer:

Gundam SEED is the property of sunrise. I only own some of the plot as well as Matthias and the Defender.

**20/05/10 cleaned up all chapters and added some minor modifications (The CGUE in chapter one is now blue and I've now revealed Matthias's eye colour, grey,) Mainly spelling fixes but done for all chapters. Chapter 4 is coming slowly (preview was modified as well).**

* * *

The huge white vessel glided out of the smoke every as bit as graceful as its namesake. Its sudden and spectacular appearance had momentarily stunned those present.

Inside the strike Kira Yamato let out a sigh of relief. The launcher pack had connected just in time for him to activate the phase shift before the CGUE hit the strike with a few shots from its rifle.

That same white CGUE wheeled round for another pass. Kira had to bring the strikes knee down to protect his friends and Lt. Ramius to protect them form the barrage.

A short burst of CIWS fire sparked against the CGUE's armour and it quickly pulled up to dodge a pair of energy beams from the same direction.

The fire caused the CGUE to shift its attention from the strike to its new assailant, the dark form of the Defender.

Inside Matthias couldn't help but smile as the white machine boosted towards him. Another burst fire from the Defender caused the CGUE to back off momentarily allowing Matthias to stow the Defender's beam rifle and draw a beam sabre without activating it. The white CGUE charged him again firing its rifle and shield Gatling as it closed. Matthias just let it close this time ignoring the shots that pinged harmlessly off the Defenders phase shift.

The CGUE drew its sword and dived at Mathias and the Defender swinging the sword in an attempt to hit the Defenders unarmoured right shoulder. Matthias had been expecting the move and raised the shield to take the blow. He then activated the beam sabre forcing the CGUE to make a hasty retreat to avoid being cut in half by an upward slash.

The CGUE then disengaged from the 2 mobile suits and headed for the Archangel obviously hoping that it would be easier prey. Only to find itself weaving in and out of the steams of Igelstellung fire that the vessel put up in defence.

Matthias tried adding the Defenders own Igelstellungs to the barrage but he was too far away for the shots to do anything, the guns emptied their ammunition hoppers a few seconds later.

'_Damn if only the flight unit was working.'_ He thought then a movement to his left caught his attention the strike was aiming the massive hyper impulse cannon that the launcher pack equipped it with.

"Don't that's too powerful." He yelled into the radio as Lt. Ramius yelled the same from the ground. Unfortunately they were both too late and the cannons red beam lanced skywards. The sudden attack caught the CGUE pilot off guard d the machine lost its arm to the blast, which continued onwards to blow a massive hole in the wall of the damaged colony.

Inside the Strike Kira was shocked at the damage he had caused to his own home. Meanwhile the CGUE was sucked out of the colony through the hole.

Matthias rotated the defender to face the Archangel as the warship slowly descended to land nearby.

Matthias looked over looked over at the Strike, which still hadn't since firing the 'Agni'. He let out a sigh Kira really didn't deserve to be caught up in this.

"You ok." Matthias said over the radio. There was a pause for a few seconds before Kira replied.

"Yeah… but… I didn't mean." He sounded rather down even over the radio.

"Don't worry you didn't know. Everyone makes mistakes." He comforted as he began walking the Defender over toward the Archangel.

"Even you?" Replied Kira with a hint of humour in his voice. Matthias let a small chuckle.

"Yes even I make mistakes." He said jovially before cutting the radio link. "With heavy consequences." He whispered to himself his eyes going dull as he relived a memory.

The sound of the Mobius Zero landing one the Archangel's rear deck brought him back to reality in time for him to guide the Defender up the white ships loading ramp.

A group of people had already gathered most of them were wearing mechanics overalls while a few wore EA naval uniforms as well there was even a small group of security personnel.

As soon as Lt. Ramius was up the ramp she was approached by one of the people in EA uniform, a Black haired purple eyed woman.

"Lt. Ramius it's a relief to see you are alright." Said the woman as she saluted. Which Lt. Ramius returned. "Likewise Ensign Badgiruel. Thank you for protecting the Archangel." Replied the Lieutenant.

At that moment Kira exited the Strike much to the surprise of most of the people present. "C'mon will someone please tell me what going on here. He's just a kid, just learned how to shave and he's piloting that thing." Said Kojiro Murdoch the Archangels chief mechanic.

Inside the Defender Matthias shook his head. As Lt. Ramius was put on the spot by the Ensign only to be rescued by the arrival of the pilot of the Mobius Zero, a blonde man in a purple and black pilot suit, walked up.

'_Mu la Flaga, The one and only Hawk of Endymion this is really getting interesting.'_ Matthias thought before deciding that it was about time he should join the others below. Again he ignored the rope lift and dropped straight to the floor. Just in time to hear Mu ask Kira.

"So tell me you're a coordinator?" Mu's tone was blunt. Kira tensed for a moment before responding. "Yes." The tension in his voice was clear.

A small group of security personnel reached or their rifles at that. Which made Tolle place himself in front of Kira obviously angry at what was happening.

"And so am I." Said Matthias his voice drifting over the company. Which made everyone look at him.

"Matthias Rynar, Mechanic, inventor and owner of this mobile suit." He said giving an exaggerated bow as he spoke.

"Owner? Do you mean you stole the technology?" Asked Ensign Badgiruel. Matthias immediately shot her a hard glare. "All the technology in the Defender was acquired legally through my own personal contacts." He said levelly.

"Now for all you are wondering the reason why Kira is here is obvious he wanted to avoid the war. Am I wrong?" He continued now using his normal tone.

"No, you're right. Especially since I'm a first generation coordinator." Kira replied.

"Which means, of course, that your parents are naturals" Added Mu. "Well that him dealt with what about you." Said the blond pilot turning to Matthias.

Matthias sighed. "I'm hiding." He stated simply. Which got a few of the people muttering amongst themselves. "I'm listed as a high priority target in Blue Cosmos and have been for some time now. While someone in the ZAFT upper echelons is also out to kill me. Fortunately they think that I'm already dead and I am also a first generation coordinator." He explained. Lt. Ramius was about to ask a question when Matthias cut her off.

"I will not go into anymore detail on the subject." He snapped.

"That explains why you're armed." Said Mu. That immediately caused all the security guards to aim their rifles at Matthias. Who raised an eyebrow at Lt. Ramius. She gave a nod in understanding.

"Stand down men he may be armed but I doubt he will use them on us, if he wanted to kill us we would probably already be dead." She ordered.

"Thank you." Said Matthias. "Can I have your permission to equip my last two weapons, I am so used to wearing them that the last few months have been quite uncomfortable." He continued, scratching his back as he spoke.

'_Why am I even considering this?' _Thought Lt. Ramius. "What are these weapons?" She asked.

"A pair of arming swords." Matthias replied simply. Lt. Ramius looked to the crew, whom she had been informed a few minutes ago that she was in charge of.

They just gave her a series of shrugs.

"Well the crew don't seem to be against it so yes you can." Said Lt. Ramius.

Matthias gave a single nod by way of thanks before running over to the Defender. He was in the cockpit in two leaps. Only to emerge a few moments later with the swords strapped across his back.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ensign Badgiruel.

"What do we do now? I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset is waiting for us outside." Said Mu shocking almost everyone present. "He's a pretty persistent fellow. If you ask me we can't afford to stay around here." He continued, walking off.

Outside several tuck pulled up. _'About time Cyrus.'_ Matthias thought.

"Cyrus just brought over the trucks that contain all the spares, ammunition and extra equipment for the Defender." Matthias called out.

"Who's Cyrus?" Asked Lt. Ramius. When the miniature robotic kestrel swooped in and landed on Matthias's shoulder.

"This is Cyrus." Said Matthias stroking the bird's head.

* * *

Onboard the _Vesalius_ a briefing was being held. "You really saved my hide by bringing this back Muigel. If I didn't have this as proof I'd be a laughing stock for allowing my unit to get damaged in a battle against a mobile suit of the Earth forces." Said the masked white suit that was Commander Le Creuset from his side of the map table. Referring to a gun camera video of the Strike. "No one would have believed it was possible." He continued talking addressing the 4 green suits and the red suit on the other side of the table. "I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machines' original OS. With that in mind I have no idea why these two machines manoeuvred so well." That brought a nod from the red suit a teen by the name of Athrun Zala who had long blue/black hair and emerald eyes.

"But I want to make one thing perfectly clear we cannot afford to turn a blind eye and allow them to have possession of either unit. If we cannot capture them then we will destroy them. Along with that new warship. Don't underestimate them." The commander finished, saluting the pilots. Who returned the salute with a perfectly synchronous "Sir!"

"Muigel, Olor, prepare to launch at once. We've been authorised to use weapons configuration D, and this time let us see you put an end to all this." Ordered captain Adez, who had been floating beside them the whole time during Le Creuset's briefing. "Yes sir." said the two mentioned pilots as they saluted and headed for the hangar.

Athrun Watched them go for a moment before turning to the captain.

"Captain Adez. Sir, please allow me to sortie as well." He asked.

However it was commander Le Creuset that answered. "You have no mobile suit, besides you've already completed an extremely crucial mission by capturing on of those units." Said the masked man. "But. Sir I…" Athrun began to protest when Adez interrupted him. "Let the others go this time. Muigel and Olor have more to prove given the humiliation they suffered." The captain explained.

Athrun looked away. _'Damn, I need to find out if that was Kira back there. I have to know.'_ He thought. Behind him The Captain and Commander discussed contacting a nearby team in case they found themselves needing reinforcements.

* * *

The Archangel was a hive of activity as supplies were loaded and machines were repaired, resupplied and in the case of the Defender completed. Matthias was currently working on that particular machine with Mr Murdoch the Archangel's chief mechanic. Matthias's swords were currently resting on the Defenders foot.

" Hey kid, are you nearly done yet." The large black haired man called up to Matthias who was manually adjusting one of the thrusters on the flight pack.

"Don't call me kid I'm 17. But yes I am nearly done this is the last thruster." Matthias called back down.

"Your still a kid compared to me. What about the OS?" Murdoch replied shaking his head.

"I copied and modified the Aile part of the Strike's OS. Old man." Matthias answered the humour in his voice clearly evident.

"Now that's a low blow kid." Said Mr Murdoch sounding hurt.

Matthias then dropped down from where he has been working landing with a somersault. He was now wearing one of the mechanics overalls.

"Well if you don't want me to call you than don't call me kid." Said Matthias bluntly.

Mr Murdoch sighed. "I've been wanting to ask you about earlier when you were talking to us. Would we have been dead if you wanted to kill us?" He asked.

Matthias gave him a sad look. "I hate to admit it but yes. The only real threat to me there was the security personnel and there were only 4 of them." Matthias said not boastful just stating a fact.

Mr Murdoch nodded slowly. "Would you tell me the reasons why you didn't?" He asked.

"I hate killing. Life is precious and very few people in this world actually deserve to die. Also I had no way off the colony so I needed a ship to get on." Answered Matthias.

That made Murdoch raise an eyebrow. "You mean that you didn't plan that when you started building this thing?" He asked.

"No. I did plan it. I planned on getting on this ship somehow." Matthias answered.

"Enough with the questions for now I need to get a shower plus I would like to talk with Kira and the others." Matthias said tiredly.

"Ok is there anything that still needs doing on this big guy that I can have done while you do that?" Said Murdoch.

"I thought I said enough with the questions." Matthias replied retrieving his swords he was however smiling. "Just one thing if you haven't done it already the Igelstellungs need a new load of ammo. Also I have two requests do not touch anything that you don't know what it does and no one is to touch anything in the upper torso. The equipment in there is highly experimental and currently quite sensitive." Matthias said as he walked off to exit the hangar.

"I can do that." Murdoch acknowledged. "Wait. I haven't told you were the showers are" he yelled after Matthias.

"Don't worry I already know." Matthias yelled back just as he exited the hangar.

Murdoch returned to his work getting the supplies on board but as he did it he couldn't help but wonder how the boy he had been working with had know where the showers were and why he already trusted the boy so much.

* * *

A few minutes later.

The group of teens were in one of the crew sleeping areas with most of them sitting on the lower bunks or standing. Kira however was asleep on one of the top bunks.

"I'm impressed he can sleep at a time like this." Said Kuzzey looking up at Kira.

Mir looked at him. "He's exhausted. What happened today was really difficult for Kira you know." She said looking back at Kira. Tolle gave a quiet "uh huh" from where he was sitting underneath Kira's bunk.

"It was tough yeah. Well I guess it's hard to argue about that but…" Continued Kuzzey now looking slightly down.

"Just what are you getting at Kuzzey?" Asked Sai Looking at the black haired boy.

"Nothing really." Admitted Kuzzey. "But when it comes to Kira its all we can think to say that its touch on him and we just leave it at that." He continued looking back up at Kira. "Kira was telling us about how he rewrote the OS for that thing right. When did he do that?" He asked turning to the others.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sai as he leant forwards slightly.

Kuzzey turned back to where he was before. "I can't see Kira having any previous knowledge of that thing. So when did he have time to rewrite the OS?" Stated Kuzzey.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Kuzzey spoke again. "I've suspected for a while that Kira was a coordinator. Those coordinators who are products of genetic engineering. They do these mind-blowing things but to them it's just a little bit tough, and don't forget all those ZAFT guys are like that as well." He said turning to face the others again.

"And that's who the Earth forces are fighting, do they stand a chance?" Kuzzey finished.

"Yes they do. That's why the war has already gone on for 11 months." Came a voice from the doorway, which caused all the awake occupants of the room to jump. All eyes turned to Matthias who was now standing in the doorway. Now that they were up close they could see the hilts of his swords in much more detail both hilts were quite ornately shaped like birds or rather Phoenix's "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." He said. "But the alliance does stand a chance due to its massive amounts of resources including man power these things are particularly limited to ZAFT due to the low birth amongst coordinators and having to mine asteroids for resources. Also Kira here is exceptional as am I don't base the abilities of every coordinator on us. Both of us are amazing even among coordinators." He explained.

Sai looked at him. "How exactly are you exceptional? I know Kira's pretty good at programming and can pilot the mobile suit quite well. While you're good in a mobile suit and a can use all your weapons well but their nothing special and they can be learned." Countered Sai.

Matthias nodded. "Good question and good point." Matthias admitted. "However Kira is not just pretty good at programming he is exceptional. One of my 5 degrees is in computer programming and I It would have probably taken me at least twice as long to do what he did. Also his reaction time is much higher than norm for a coordinator plus he is capable of learning at an incredibly accelerated rate." He explained.

The teens just stared at him with their mouths hanging slightly open. Tolle was the first to recover himself. Shutting his mouth and then asking a question of his own. "How do you know so much about Kira?" He asked.

Matthias smirked. "Observation." He said simply crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Sai was next to speak. "Whoa. Go back a minute did you just say you had 5 degrees?" He asked hardly believing it.

Matthias nodded. "The other 4 are in Astrophysics, Mobile suit engineering, Quantum physics and Artificial Intelligence." He said.

Sai just stared at him. "But you said you were on the run from Blue Cosmos for a while. When did you have the time?" He said still unbelieving.

I managed to get to the plants a few months before the war started. I still had to keep my head down but I was able to complete all 5 courses. Then 9 months ago to the day I fled the PLANTs to escape whichever person is trying to kill me. Though I had to fake my own death to do it." Matthias explained.

Sai shook his head "Ok I take it back that you're not exceptional though I'm still not sure if I believe you." Sai said. Matthias gave Sai a funny look and seemed to be about to speak but then seemed to remember something and dropped it. Instead he began staring at Kira obviously trying to think something over.

While he was staring Kira slowly woke up. Matthias was about to say something when Lt. Ramius now in her EA uniform entered the room.

Matthias shot the Lieutenant an angry glare. He knew why she was here and he didn't like it even if it was probably necessary for their survival.

"Kira. Can I speak with you?" Asked Lt. Ramius obviously a little nervous being at being subject to Matthias' glare.

"Err yeah sure." Said Kira only just fully awake. Lt. Ramius exited into the corridor, eager to get out of the armed teens glare. Kira followed her out.

"I'd rather not have to ask you this but we will need the strike to fight in order for is to get to EA headquarters safely and you're the only one that can do that." Said the Lieutenant.

"No I won't do it. We don't want a part in your stupid war. Don't get us more involved then you already have." Shouted Kira. Obviously angry with the woman in front of him.

A dull thump directed his attention towards Matthias who had just hit the wall.

"As much as I hate to say this. You are all already involved and nothing you or I can do can change that no matter how much we want it." He growled.

"Why can't you pilot the Strike?" Asked Kira angrily.

"I have the Defender which is completely customised to me. Even with the Defender I'm no superman I can't protect this ship on my own." Matthias explained sadly.

"You're not being fair." Complained Kira.

Matthias walked Kira, looked him in the eye and put his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Kira…" He started but stopped as soon as his hand made contact with Kira's shoulder. Matthias just stood like that for a few moments before backing off his mouth forming into a soundless "Oh." He then shook himself off.

"I understand now. You don't want to have to kill. No one who still has any humanity left actually wants to kill Kira. Fighting to protect friends is one of the most blessed things you can do. I'm not going to let anyone on this ship die I have already made some friends amongst the crew and you are al on board. I'm sure you want to protect your friends as well Kira." Said Matthias.

Everyone looked Matthias in bewilderment. Kira looked at the ground.

"Ok I'll do it but only to protect my friends." He said. Matthias smiled sadly at him. Before turning to the Lieutenant. Who was now talking to mu over the video communicator about an incoming ZAFT attack and the fact that she was in command.

The now captain of the Ship turned to the teens. She was about to explain what was happening when she their facial expression told her that they had heard.

Matthias Looked at Kira who nodded and the two made their way to the hangar.

* * *

The Archangel activated its engines and slowly began to rise into the colony.

Inside the Linear catapults both the Strike and the Defender settled in their launch cradles. Mechanical arms lowed the blue modules that mad up the sword pack onto the Strike. "So now it's the sword Striker." Said Kira to himself. "A sword that should prevent a repeat of last time." He added.

In the other catapult the Defender was still missing the armour on its right shoulder. _'Time to change that'_ Thought Matthias. "So what pack do you want?" Said the voice of the Combat operator over the radio.

"Give me the default pack I don't really need the other pack in here and its good to have an ace that the enemy doesn't know about." Matthias replied without hesitation. He felt a clunk as a mechanical arm attached an apparently normal shoulder pad to the Defender. However this shoulder pad contained an additional battery considerably extending the units already relatively long operation time.

Next Matthias contacted Kira over the radio. "You ok in there Kira?" He asked.

"I fell like my stomach is full of butterflies that are on caffeine and my heart feels like its trying to hammer its way out of my chest but other than that I'm fine." Kira replied.

"You're nervous good that means you understand what's going to happen." Said Matthias reassuringly.

"Why aren't you nervous then?" Asked Kira quietly.

"I've done this before but really I am still nervous I'm just very good at not showing it." Matthias replied.

"Ah ok." Said Kira feeling slightly better.

"Just concentrate on yourself I'll try and help you if you get into too much trouble but otherwise you're on your own." Said Matthias as he prepared himself for the launch.

On the bridge Jackie Tonomura detected a pair of heat signatures on his monitor.

"Two heat sources approaching. Thermal pattern. They're GINNs.

"What are they thinking?" Said Mu from his temporary position in CIC. They're equipped with heavy artillery designed for taking out bases. Are they planning on using that here?" He finished not wanting to believe what his eyes showed him.

Outside a group of 3 GINNs blew a hole in the side of the damage colony to gain entrance.

"Additional group approaching from the Tannenbaun district." Said Jackie.

"Send out the strike and Defender." Ordered Natarle. Outside a red unit entered through the hole made by the 3 GINNs.

The next match shocked Jackie. "One unit is the X-303. It's the Aegis." He said. Much to the surprise of everyone as the Defender and the Strike launched.

Matthias flew the Defender at the first pair of GINNs while the second group split up with one GINN heading for the Strike while the 2 others headed for the Archangel. The Aegis seemed content to float around and watch.

Kira drew the 'Schwert Gewehr' anti ship sword as he faced off against Muigel's Ion cannon equipped GINN. The GINN fired a beam, which Kira dodged only for the powerful beam to continue on and destroy a part of a huge cable that ran from the colony shaft to the outer wall causing it to fall and damage part of the colony much to Kira's distress. Kira dodged another beam, which hit the colony floor instead.

"There's no way I can avoid hitting the colony what am I going to do?" Said Kira to himself.

The Strike took the next shot on its small shield, which caused it to disappear in a flash of light.

"Yes. Did I get it?" Muigel asked no one in particular.

Then the blue and white machine appeared from within the light bringing down the anti-ship sword in a slash that Muigel barely avoided. The Strike then blocked the near point blank shot that Muigel fired in retaliation.

* * *

Meanwhile Matthias was having similar problems with the GINNs he was fighting. One was armed with heavy missiles while the other had the same type of ion cannon as Muigel's machine. Matthias fired the Defenders Rifle at the missile-armed machine, which launched all 4 of its heavy missiles in response. Matthias simply rolled out the way of the heavy missiles before firing the beam rifle and Igelstellungs after them in an attempt to shoot them down before they could hit the colony. He managed to get two of them when he had to duck under a green beam from the ion cannon armed GINN.

The beam smashed into the colony floor while the two missiles carried on to detonate against the colony shaft.

'_Dammit are they trying to destroy the colony.'_ Matthias thought as he flipped the Defender over to block a beam on his shield. He then fired two shots in the direction of the ion cannon armed GINN. The ZAFT machine dodged the first shot but it practically ran into the second shot.

Matthias shivered slightly as the GINN blossomed into an orange fireball.

Several explosions a short distance away showed that the Archangel was trying its best at defending itself against the 2 missile equipped GINNs that were attacking it but no matter how hard the crew tried, the missiles from the GINNs would hit the colony rather than be intercepted by the Igelstellungs.

* * *

Kira continued his one on one with Muigel. Dodging another beam blast Kira charged forwards swinging the huge sword only for the GINN to dodge again and fire. Kira boosted over the shots and kept moving so the next to shots missed as well.

"It's quick." Said Muigel. "Get behind it Athrun." He yelled straight after.

The Aegis dived down and flew after the Strike.

"Inside the Strike Kira was given a zoomed in view of the red machine.

"It's that mobile suit." He said surprised. Thinking back to when he had been pushed into the Strike and the friend that he thought he saw there. _'Athrun?'_ Kira thought.

Inside the Aegis Athrun was having similar thoughts. "Kira. Is that you?" He said diving his suit past the Strike distracting Kira from Muigel's machine.

"I've gotcha now." Shouted Muigel as he came round behind the strike and fired. Enhanced reflexes save Kira's life as he flew over the beam. Kira then drew the 'Midas Messer' beam boomerang and threw it towards The GINN, which dodged to the side and then raised the ion cannon to take another shot. Only for the spinning pink disk to come back and take the right leg off the grey machine.

"No way." Said Muigel in a panicked tone.

Tanking advantage of the damage done Kira charged forward screaming this time the Sword cut the GINN in half. The two parts floated in the air for a second before exploding.

"Muigel!" Cried Athrun from the Aegis as his comrade's machine detonated.

Matthias was getting annoyed with the GINN he was fighting the damn machine wouldn't stop firing missiles and though he tried to intercept all of them there were still a few that ended up hitting the colony.

On seeing Kira utilise the Strikes single beam boomerang Matthias decided to try out the unorthodox weapon himself however the Defender was equipped with two such weapons. Stowing the rifle oh the Defenders hip He drew the boomerangs from their positions on the machines waist and threw them together at the annoying GINN. The two spinning disks bracketed the GINN restricting its movement options. While Matthias redrew the Defenders rifle and fired. Matthias grimaced as the unit was cut in three and then had a beam shot through the cockpit.

Unfortunately the parts didn't detonate instead they fell and hit part of the colony's central shaft before exploding.

Behind Matthias the Archangel managed to destroy one of the GINNs with a shot from one of the Gottfrieds the explosion of the suit damaged the central shaft even further pushing the structure to its limit.

The Strike and Aegis were facing each other but didn't engage. Matthias decided to find out what was going on and headed over while hacking into the strikes radio frequency. Then the two units charged at each other but still didn't engage they just floated in front of each other weapons drawn.

"Kira. Kira Yamato." Came a voice through the hacked radio feed. "So it is you isn't it Kira." Continued the voice. "Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Asked Kira's voice in reply.

On hearing this brief exchange Matthias decided it was time to join the conversation if it could be called that.

"This is why I hate war. Through circumstance or personal choice friends find themselves enemies." He sighed over the radio. Slowly guiding the Defender towards the pair.

Away from them the Archangel took the legs off the last GINN with a Gottfried shot only for the damage trigger the heavy missiles that the machine was carrying to launch. With no locked target the missiles just spiralled up and hit the main shaft pushing the structure past its breaking point. The crew and teens aboard the Archangel could only watch as the colony began to fall apart.

The trio of G-weapon pilots were to busy talking to each other to notice.

"Matthias don't…" Began Kira obviously worried that the other pilot might attack Athrun.

"Don't worry I've already figured out what's going on here" Said Matthias cutting Kira off.

Athrun Just ignored the new arrival. "Kira what do you think you are doing in that thing." He shouted over the radio.

"He's protecting his friends. A group of civilians caught up in YOUR attack that had to take shelter on the Archangel." Answered Matthias in Kira's place.

Around them the colony continued to collapse all the shelters being ejected as life pods.

One of the walls collapsed causing the Strike and the Defender to be sucked out in one direction while the Aegis was sucked in another.

Inside the remnants of the colony the Archangel was buffeted at the air was sucked out until the colony finally collapsed around it.

* * *

Well that's the end for now. If you think you've figured out what is so special about Matthias don't hesitate to post a review with your guess.

I still need a name for a BCPU pilot so any suggestions for that are welcome.

As a warning I will be introducing Flay in the next chapter. Don't worry this is a purely Kira x Lacus Fic but I quite like the opportunities that Flay's character opens up.

I've also decided to include a short preview this time, which may or may not become a regular part of this story.

* * *

**Preview:**

Matthias somehow managed to duck under the girls open palm but ended up floating upside down in the microgravity as a result.

"Bitch." he breathed watching the redhead depart the hangar before righting himself.

* * *

Well there you have it. I'm going to slow down a bit with my writing as my Exams begin next week. So the next chapter won't be out for another week possibly longer.

Please R&R


	4. Voices and shadows

Here it is finally had a bit of a hard time with some sections. I introduce Flay, there's also quite a bit about Matthias, a new OC and an extra twist or two in there as well. Sorry it took so long however it is the longest chapter so far.

I do not own Gundam SEED. Also Its about time I credited Phantomx05 as my beta reader sorry I should have done it last time.

L2 Remains of Island 3 type colony 'Helioplois'

Kira stared out at the debris field that was once Heliopolis, his home. His thoughts immediately turned to his parents. 'Mom, dad. You're safe right?' He wondered. The radio crackled to life bringing back from his thoughts.

"Kira are you ok in there?" Asked Matthias over the radio as the Strike's sensors notified Kira of the Defender's approach.

"Yeah I'm ok." Kira replied quietly. "I'm just worried about my parents."

"There was plenty of time to get to the shelters before the damage caused them to be locked down. I'm sure they're fine." Assured Matthias before pausing to let the true extent of what had just transpired to sink in for Kira while he got lost in his own thoughts.

_'Parents.'_ A single tear began floating around Matthias's helmet at that thought

Again the radio crackled to life except this time it was Ensign Badgiruel's voice that issued from the speakers. "GAT X105 Strike please respond. GAT X triple one please respond.

Kira was the first to respond. "X105 Strike. Kira here." There was a barely audible sigh of relief from the Ensign before the raven-haired woman continued. "Is the Defender with you?" she asked.

Matthias quickly shook himself out of his memories and answered before Kira could. "Yes I am." He sounded slightly annoyed at not being addressed directly.

Natarle was unphased by Matthias's tone. "Are you both ok?"

"Yes." "Yep." Said Kira and Matthias respectively.

"We have the Archangels position and are capable of returning." Added Matthias Pre-empting Badgiruel's questions.

"Then proceed to do so." Ordered the Ensign though as she did so she couldn't help thinking 'He is so casual about everything but he gives the impression that he knows military regulations like the back of his hand at the same time. Just who is he?'

The two units were about to head back when the Strike detected something and began beeping to notify Kira. "What's that?" Kira asked himself when the screen highlighted a small slightly red light amidst the debris.

Matthias quickly realised Kira wasn't coming. "What is it?" He asked.

The Strike provided Kira with a zoomed in view. "It's a Heliopolis lifeboat. The propulsion section appears to be broken." The brunette teen replied stowing the 'Schwert Gewehr' and heading over to the stationary lifeboat.

Matthias smiled sadly. _'He really is too pure a soul to be fighting, fate sure has a_ twisted sense of humor.' He thought.

He turned his attention back to reality to find the Strike pulling up along side the Defender, now holding the damaged lifeboat in it's hands.

The two Gundams started heading back to the ship. Matthias contacted Kira again. "Just to warn you the good Ensign will kick up a fuss and begin citing regulations about you bringing that on board. Don't worry I'll deal with her."

"Thanks for that." Kira replied simply.

As predicted Ensign Badgiruel was less than supportive of Kira's retrieval of the lifeboat.

"What was that? Who gave you authorisation?" demanded Natarle.

"I did." Mathias snapped back. "Under the authority of being human." The last part of the remark obviously directed at the Ensign.

"Mr Rynar you are out of line." Badgiruel retorted.

"Am I now. For what? Showing compassion?"

Natarle had no comeback to that and decided to admit defeat, for the moment.

Matthias proceed to guide the Defender into the open catapult; the strike and life boat following behind.

Archangel Hangar

The Strike laid the pod down near the mechanics before heading over to its dock next to the Defender. Kira powered down the machine and exited but remained on the cockpit door to observe as refugees were helped out of the lifeboat. However Birdy had other ideas and flew out from its hiding place in Kira's shirt and over towards the lifeboat. "Hey Birdy! Wait!" Kira called out launching himself after the small robotic bird.

At that moment a girl with long flowing red hair and wearing a pink dress was helped out of the lifeboat. The noise of Kira's pursuit of his pet brought her attention to him. "Oh, I know you you're one of Sai's friends right." She said happily, propelling herself towards Kira.

Kira straightened just in time for the red head to collide with him and latch on. "Uh Flay. Is it really you Flay Allster? So you were on this lifeboat." He said more for his own benefit. Flay looked at him with fear and concern in her grey eyes.

"Please. Tell me what happened to Heliopolis. What was going on? What happened there in the end?" she asked.

"I was… with… My friends and I … I lost Jessica and Misha in a floral store and I ran alone to a shelter." She managed to explain. "And then everything..." She added with Kira looking at her concerned.

"This is a ZAFT ship, right. What going to happen to us, and what in the world are you doing on this ship anyway." She said having noticed the mobile suits in their cradles.

"This vessel belongs to the Earth forces." Kira explained.

"Your lying there are mobile suits on board." She countered turning to face the Strike.

"No. They also belong to the Earth forces. Well that one anyway."

"What do you mean by that? Who does the other one belong to?" The red head asked.

"It belongs to me." Came a voice from below them. The brunette and red head looked down to see Matthias floating up towards them. Swords on his back and Cyrus on his shoulder. The mechanical kestrel was watching Birdy wheel about with great interest. Kira thought he saw a flash of anger cross Matthias's face as the blonde looked at Flay but wrote it off as a trick of the light.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said the girl, finally releasing her hold on Kira.

Matthias gave her a smile that was obviously false. "I designed it, built it and now pilot it. It is mine." Matthias explained. Flay just stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh incase you are wondering there are two coordinators on board from Heliopolis." Matthias stated with a smirk. Flay immediately began looking around worriedly. "Who are they?" she asked obviously scared.

Matthias had to stop himself from laughing. "Before I tell you that, Sai and some of his friends are on board." He said calmly scratching his neck.

"Back to your question, you'll be surprised to know you're talking to both of them." He added bluntly.

Flay immediately went wide-eyed. "Get away from me!" she yelled, attracting the attention of the entire hangar, before slapping Kira across the face and then attempting to do the same to Matthias. Who somehow managed to duck under the girls open palm but ended up floating upside down in the microgravity as a result. "Bitch." he breathed watching the redhead depart the hangar before righting himself.

Kira turned to Matthias rubbing his raw cheek. "Did you have to say that? Especially as you seemed to know how she would react." He complained obviously annoyed.

Matthias let out a deep sigh. "I did that to show you what she is truly like." He said casting his haze over the hangar below.

"Why though?" pressed Kira not satisfied with the older teen's answer.

"You like her don't you?" Matthias asked back.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this." Kira retorted avoiding the question.

Matthias kept pressing. "You do like her don't you?" he said, it wasn't really a question. Kira realised that Matthias wasn't going to give up and nodded once. "Kinda" he mumbled.

"I thought so. Though you've only watched from a distance and have never really got to know her properly have you?" Matthias surmised.

This time getting a shake of the head from Kira.

"That's why I did it. To show you what she is really like. Rather than having you getting involved with her and being hurt later." Matthias explained heading down to the hangar floor. "And to be honest I can't really picture you with her." He added off handedly.

"Oh really." said Kira decidedly unimpressed. "Who could you picture me with then?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

Matthias froze and his eyes glazed over as if he was seeing something that wasn't there. "Matthias?" said Kira now slightly worried.

"Matthias?" he repeated waving his hand in front of the blonde's face. Again, no reaction.

Kira was about to shake the other boy when Matthias's eyes cleared and he began moving again.

"Matthias are you ok? You just froze for a bit there." Said Kira still a bit worried.

The Defenders pilot just smiled at him. "I'm fine it's just something that happens from time to time." he said quietly. Heading over to the door.

"I wonder…" He whispered just too quiet for anyone else to hear before exiting the hangar. Kira followed straight after.

"Matthias." Kira said quietly causing the other boy to look at him. "I get the feeling that you have more secrets than everyone else on this ship put together." He aid as the floated down the corridor.

Matthias looked down at the floor but didn't stop.

"You're right." He said eventually. "I do have a lot of secrets and you probably have the right to know some of them but please not now." His voice was very quiet and on the edge of breaking.

Kira was stunned he'd never seen the other boy like this so broken and devoid of life. Then a thought struck him_. 'Is this the real Matthias? Is the Matthias I've come to know just a mask for the true self within?'_ he was snapped out of his thoughts when Matthias spoke again. "I'm heading the bridge to find out what's going on and to see if I can sort out better quarters for you and me we are the ship pilots after all." He was already back to his normal self though his voice still contained a slight waver.

"What do you mean we are the ships pilots?" Kira asked.

"Do you think that it's over now? ZAFT isn't gonna make it easy for us so if you want to protect your friends then I'm afraid you will have to use the Strike again. At least until we can get to a place where we can drop you and the other refugees off." Matthias explained. Pausing for a second.

"Oh that reminds me. You'll probably be asked to at least help maintain the Strike it will be part of your responsibilities as a pilot." He added.

Kira nodded slowly, accepting the truth of what Matthias had said.

Matthias took pity on the brunette. "You know you don't have to destroy a MS to stop it from fighting; destroying the weapons or main camera is often enough." He assured. Heading in the direction of the bridge.

"Thank you." Kira called out after him. Matthias stopped but didn't turn around.

"For what?" he asked.

Kira gave a snort. "Protecting us, talking to me, everything." He replied smiling slightly.

Matthias turned around and returned the smile. "I should be the one thanking you." He said.

This confused Kira "For what?" Kira asked not realising he was repeating what Matthias had said only a few moments earlier.

"Understanding." Matthias replied simply before continuing towards the bridge.

Kira watched him go for a moment before meeting up with the rest of his friends.

Archangel Bridge

Matthias entered the bridge only to be immediately accosted by Ensign Badgiruel. "Civilians are not permitted on the bridge during a com…" She stopped when Matthias fixed her with a hard glare and his right hand went to his belt, or rather one of the throwing knives.

Ignoring the Ensign Matthias addressed Lt. Ramius and Lt. La Flaga. "So what's the plan?" he asked casually.

"We're going to head for Artemis where we should be able to pick up provisions that we are in need of." Explained Lt. Ramius. Matthias let out a low groan causing everyone on the bridge to look at him. Matthias looked like he was about to give a shouting session but quickly contained himself.

"All my previous encounters with Eurasians have been unsavory to say the least. I try to avoid them when possible." He explained.

"As long as it doesn't cause us any problems then it doesn't matter." Said Ensign Badgiruel harshly obviously still smarting over the being human comment Matthias had made earlier.

'You'll probably have more trouble with the Eurasians than me especially if who I think is in charge of that waste of resources.' He added mentally.

Matthias was about to make a comeback when he noticed something on the wall of the bridge just behind the Ensign and then started casually sweeping his gaze around the bridge.

"With a bit of luck we should be able to reach Artemis without incident but if anything does happen we'll need you and Kira to sortie." said Mu calmly.

"As long as we won't have to fight offensively then that's fine. I spoke to Kira about it on the way up." Matthias answered still looking about the bridge.

"It would make matters a lot easier if these two were enlisted as volunteer soldiers with the honorary rank of Ensign and all the privileges that apply." Interjected Natarle.

Matthias smirked. "Loosen up a bit Ensign, following regulation is not always the best course. Though you are correct in this case at least regarding Kira." He said reaching into a back pocket.

"What about…" Badgiruel was cut off when Matthias threw a business card at her. "Oh!" she said as Mu floated over to read the card.

"Only 17 and an official mercenary. You're something dangerous alright." He commented.

Matthias just shrugged. "It helps with getting around unnoticed." He said off handedly. Adding, "I assume I'll still have the privileges of an Ensign which includes private quarters?" afterwards.

Captain Ramius nodded and the blonde haired coordinator slowly left the bridge.

Mu could only shake his head as he watched the younger pilot depart. _'He never once made eye contact with anyone. Why? Just how many secrets does he have.' _The blonde mobile armour pilot couldn't help but wonder.

"Captain permission to do some research into Mr Rynar." Requested Ensign Badgiruel as soon as the door had shut behind Matthias.

Marrue considered it for a moment before nodding. "Granted. We know very little about him and I have a feeling we aren't going to learn much more by asking."

Natarle gave a quick salute before starting on her new assignment.

Archangel corridors, just outside the bridge.

Matthias couldn't help smiling as he walked towards the canteen.

_'So they actually installed them not only on the bridge but the rest of the ship too.'_ He mused.

_'Engines engaging.'_ Matthias froze, that thought wasn't his.

_'What the hell!'_ Matthias searched around him only to find no one there.

_'No-ones around so who's thought was that? Unless…'_ Slowly he looked down at the floor and then at the walls of the corridor.

_'It was… is that even possible?'_ The blonde was getting increasingly confused.

_'Ah I'll work it out later I have things I want to do now.'_ Shaking himself briefly he continued on his way to the ships canteen.

_Vesalius_ Bridge. About the same time. (A/N I kinda forgot about this part so I just slotted it in as it contains some important stuff like the first mention of a second OC)

"Are you still sure they headed for Artemis? It would have made more sense for them to head towards the moon." Said Cpt. Adez.

"No that was a decoy. Also despite his faults Cmdr. Green agrees with me as well." Countered Le Creuset gesturing to the Second Nazca class destroyer that had joined them shortly after the Heliopolis collapse.

Adez suppressed a smile. The two white suit Commanders dislike of each other was well known within ZAFT.

"Are you sure the Green team will be enough? Our GINNs were completely outclassed." Adez commented.

"Who said I planned to rely on the Green team? Le Creuset said coolly.

This confused Adez somewhat. "What are you going to deploy we have no mobile suits left?"

"What do you mean? We have those four machines." Countered the masked Commander.

"Are you suggesting we use those?"

Le Creuset nodded. "Now we're finished with the data extraction I don't see why we can't use them. I definitely can't have that young hot head on the _Claymore _showing me up. Now launch Vesalius. Get Zelman and Green on the line."

Archangel Canteen a few minutes earlier.

Kira entered the canteen cautiously not sure what to expect. Everyone turned to face him but nothing was said. Taking this as a good sign he decided to sit down as far from Flay as possible. Though he couldn't help flinching when he saw the redhead. Sai glanced at both of them before speaking. "Did something happen between you two?" He asked.

"It's fine it's not anything you need to get involved in. Sai." Replied Kira firmly. Something about Kira's tone made Sai drop it.

Kuzzey was the next to speak up "I wonder where we are headed now that Heliopolis is gone?"

"They did change course didn't they there could still be ZAFT around." said Sai adding his 2 pence.

"They're intent on getting this ship and the mobile suits so I bet you they're still hunting us down." said Tolle seriously.

That got Flay worried immediately "You mean we are less safe now that we are on board. Say it isn't true."

"Well. Would you rather be stuck aboard that broken lifeboat" Countered Mir.

"Not exactly." Admitted the redhead clinging on to Sai's shoulder.

Mr Murdoch poked his head around the door. "Hey kid. I'm told you're gonna pilot the strike if that's the case you'll have to help maintain it." He said.

Kira nodded. "Matthias had already informed me that would be the case." Said the brunette getting up and following the chief mechanic.

"So it's just like that Matthias guy said both him and Kira are the pilots of those machines and are coordinators." She said more to herself than anyone else.

Sai immediately realised why there had been the tension between Kira and Flay earlier and decided to help build some bridges. "Kira and Matthias may be coordinators but they're not with ZAFT at least not anymore in the case of Matthias."

"They're still one of us, cherished friends." Added Mir.

"I See." said Flay quietly. "However what do mean that Matthias isn't part of ZAFT anymore." She added.

"Exactly what she said. I am no longer part of ZAFT." Said Matthias startling everyone as he had entered without making any noise again.

"But why?" Asked Flay having recomposed herself.

"Lets just say I found out about some people in ZAFT who are proving themselves to be the 'space monsters' that you say we are and they decided to kill me because of what I know about their plan." The blonde snapped bitterly.

"What is their plan?" This time it was Tolle who asked.

Matthias sighed. "It's the reason why I built the Defender. To stop them and their plan for genocide."

Everyone in the room paled at this revelation. While Flay found her beliefs to be shaken.

_'Daddy told me that all coordinators were monsters but Kira seems to be a nice enough person and Matthias wants to stop other coordinators from wiping out the naturals. Is it possible that my daddy was wrong?'_

The redhead looked up to find Matthias looking directly at her.

"Yes." He said confusing 4 of the table's occupants and surprising the 5th.

Having spoken he turned to leave only to he hailed just before he left the canteen.

"Hey Rynar." called Mu called from the other table the man having entered just after Matthias. "Can I speak with you?" he asked.

The younger blonde sighed before replying. "Sure."

Turning to face the EA officer as he walked over. "I was watching you on the bridge and I noticed that no matter who you spoke to you never made eye contact. Why is that?" The older man asked calmly.

"I know you noticed." Replied Matthias with a sigh. "I suppose it was going to come out at some point might as well get it over with now." Finally making eye contact with Mu.

The first thing Mu noticed that the eyes were dead, completely emotionless like their grey colouring, then it hit him. "Contact lenses?" He asked. Drawing the attention of everyone in earshot. Matthias nodded once.

"Before I take them out are you sure you want to see them. It will change how you see me and possibly how you see the world if I tell more about them." The younger pilot warned.

Mu looked around seeing the eager looks on the faces of all present. Weighing up the option he made his decision.

"I think we all want to know more about you. So I will see them." Said the older blonde eventually.

Matthias bowed his head and slowly but deliberately removed the contact lenses.

There was a concerted gasp from all those who could see when he looked back up again.

Seeing Matthias's true eyes Mu suddenly felt tiny and inadequate. The eyes themselves were an amazing shade of light blue practically jewel like. But it was what was within the eyes that made everyone gasp. Within both eyes a bright energy danced at the same time moving like liquid and flame. Mu with his experience with soldiers saw more. These were the eyes of someone who had been through hell, seen so much death and destruction and yet they burned with determination like none the Lieutenant had ever seen before.

"Do you understand now?" Matthias asked after a few moments.

"More than I did before." Answered Mu still slightly entranced by the younger mans eyes.

"That's all I will give you for now maybe sometime soon I'll tell you about the energy within my eyes or rather my mind." With that Matthias left discarding the contact lenses into a bin.

'_It's about time everyone saw the real me.'_ He thought as he left.

Archangel hangar, 3 minutes later.

"Hey Murdoch I'm gonna open up section B on the number 6 trailer I brought with me." Yelled Matthias as soon as he entered the hangar.

"Trailer 6… Isn't that just the spares? What would you want in…?" Murdoch trailed off when he actually saw Matthias. Even from a distance the glow within made the blonde pilots eyes quite visible.

"What the hell is up with your eyes Matthias?" blurted out the chief mechanic attracting the attention of the entire hangar.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Responded Matthias completely unphased by Murdoch's outburst or the murmurings of the hangar crew or even Kira's confused gaze.

Murdoch immediately felt ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have blurted out like that. "Sorry I wasn't thinking. Err about the eyes first as everyone wants to know." He said apologetically.

"These are my true eyes that I've been hiding under contact lenses until Lt. La Flaga started asking questions. I don't see any reason to hide them anymore so I'm not going to." Explained the young man sweeping his piercing eyes over all present.

"As for trailer 6 not all of it is spare parts." He added with his customary smirk.

Confused Murdoch decided to stop what he was working on and follow the blonde teen over to the trailer in question.

He got there just in time to see Matthias open a small hatch in the side of the trailer revealing a number pad.

"Watch this." Said Matthias a huge smile lighting up his face as he typed in a code.

As he hit the last digit the trailer issued a loud hiss followed by a metallic groan.

Murdoch watch incredulous as a section of the trailer detached itself and then proceeded to transform. The sides opened out while the top folded down. As the container opened out shelved swung out of the walls all with some sort of item on them. The transformation finished with a quiet clunk.

The black haired mechanic couldn't help but think it looked like some type of hi-tech armoury, only a few of the shelves held weapons.

Matthias tapped the side of the armoury/storage container. "RA Industries custom job seriously the guys there can build almost anything. I call it my toy box." He commented still smiling broadly.

Murdoch noticed that the hangar was unusually quiet. "Get back to work you slobs." He yelled startling all who were still staring at the transformed container, which was practically everyone in the hangar.

When the sounds of work had started up again the large mechanic turned back to the considerably smaller pilot. "So what is all this stuff?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Personal items, current projects, old projects, designs." Matthias replied indicating a number of shelved full of data disks with the word 'designs'.

"So why are you coming in here?" probed the mechanic.

Matthias picked up a sky blue electric guitar from one of the shelves before responding. 'Two reasons. One I've been assigned my own quarters so I want to move my personal items to my new room."

Having fiddled with the guitar for a few moments he put it down.

"And two?" Pressed Murdoch.

"Those." said Matthias pointing and nodding at as shelf that had a folded pilot suit and a helmet on top both black.

"You could have just got a pilot suit and helmet from the changing room, Rynar" Commented the mechanic.

"You actually think this is a standard pilot suit and helmet?" Asked Matthias giving the older man a questioning look.

"…"

"The pilot suit is bulletproof and has slots for a few throwing knives. While the helmet is part of the HIDAS on the Defender." The blonde explained.

"Hmm… HIDAS. I saw that in the Defenders specs. What is it?" Mused Murdoch finding his voice again.

"How well do you know old military helicopters Petty officer Kojiro?" Matthias asked seemingly randomly.

"Patchy, depends on how old and how widely used the helicopter was." Answered Kojiro.

"What about the AH64 Apache?" said Matthias, crossing his arms.

Murdoch just nodded.

"I just took the technology from that and updated it I even used the same acronym so you should know what it is." Matthias's blue eyes took on an even brighter glow.

Murdoch suddenly realised what the acronym meant. "Helmet Integrated Designation and Aiming System. HIDAS right?"

"Yep. Except this is fine tuned for sniper use."

Murdoch just shook his head.

"I'll leave you too it. Just make sure it's calibrated before we end up in battle again."

With that the chief mechanic went back to his work.

_Archangel_ bridge a short while later.

Two large heat sources detected indicating warship engines. Distance 200, yellow 33 mark zero 2 Charlie. Course zero shift zero." Reeled off Romero Pal.

"Beside us, but it's headed in the same direction?" mused Lt. La Flaga.

Marrue leaned forwards in the captain's chair. "Are they on to us?" she said, concerned.

"They're a fair distance." Assured Natarle.

"Objects outpacing us, identified as Nazca class vessels." Added Romero

Mu grimaced. "They're positioning themselves to cut us off at the pass." He summarised.

"Where's their Laurasia class?" commanded Natarle.

Romero rapidly pressed some buttons on the console. "Hold on a moment… There's a heat source following us 300 to stern. When'd that appear?"

"We know the Laurasia will eventually overtake us but if we use the engines to out run it then both Nazca classes will double back and come right at us." said Mu analysing the enemy strategy.

"Hey bring me up a space map and data on the three vessels." He added.

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Natarle.

"I'm getting ready to think about it." Mu replied rather cocksure.

_Vesalius_ Bridge.

"So that's it." Said Cpt. Adez

"The umbrella of Artemis." Confirmed Le Creuset.

"It looks like they already know we're here. It's active." Said a third voice.

"Ah. Commander Green I was wondering when you would contact us again." Stated the Masked commander turning to the communication screen.

On the screen was a young man with close cut ginger hair and grey/green eyes.

He looked like a student albeit a particularly short one. Only the ZAFT white commanders uniform showed him to be military. The young man grimaced and the older mans statement. "I'd rather not speak to you at all but it is necessary. I assume we are going to commence now." He responded in a low growl.

"That is correct." Said Rau ignoring the aggressive tone of the younger commander.

"These Earth forces machines better be all you've made them to be. I'd hate to have to report you for incompetence." The ginger threatened sarcasm dripping off the second sentence.

Rau just ignored him and terminated the link.

"The time is now." He said to Adez

"Rotate 180 degrees, match velocity to Artemis then proceed slowly at low speed." Ordered Cpt. Adez. Moments later his orders were completed.

Both Nazca class destroyers were now facing the Archangel.

_Archangel_ canteen.

The level 1 battle stations alarm was blaring out all across the ship. In the canteen there was some discontent.

"Is this ship entering combat?" Questioned one of the refugee's

"But they've got us on board." Complained another.

"Kira Yamato and Matthias Rynar to the bridge, Kira Yamato and Matthias Rynar to the bride." Announced the intercom getting the attention of the group of teens sitting at one table.

"They're going out to fight again." Said Mir sadly.

Tolle nodded "To protect us."

"Just as they have done as long as we've know them." Added Sai.

Mir looked at her boyfriend. "It's always been that hasn't it we're always sitting on the sidelines waiting for one or both of them to get in the game and protect us."

Tolle looked down slightly. "I think it's time we stopped letting ourselves be protected and help out." Looking up at the others as he finished.

Both Sai and Kuzzey nodded in agreement.

Hangar about the same time.

"Looks like I finished just in time, though I'll have to wait to move my personal belongings." Muttered Matthias as he floated down from the Defender's cockpit.

_'Three enemies… ready.'_ The young pilot froze. _'That voice again.' _He frowned. _'It was clearer this time. Sounded scared but determined.'_ Murdoch broke his train of thought. "Hey kid… err Matthias. Didn't you hear you're needed on the bridge?"

"Sorry I sort of spaced out for a moment there." The blue-eyed pilot responded before closing up the toy box and heading towards the bridge.

_Archangel_ Bridge.

"Captain I have civilians here requesting to speak with you." Said Mr Chandra from the EWAR position in CIC.

"We have no time for that. I'll deal with their complaints later." Responded Natarle in her usual harsh manner. "Just instruct them to remain quiet."

"Well. Erm. The students from Heliopolis have asked me if we need help with the operation of the ship. They would like to volunteer." Explained Dalida Chandra.

Much to the surprise of captain Ramius.

Catching herself Marrue accepted the offer of assistance.

Pilot ready room

Matthias entered the ready room to find both Mu and Kira already suited up. Kira in a standard blue, black and white pilot suit Mu in his custom violet, black and white.

"What took you so long?" Commented the mobile armour pilot noting that the younger blonde was not carrying his swords for once.

Matthias just glanced at him before starting to change into the custom black and grey suit he had brought with him.

The pair watched slightly alarmed as an extraordinary number of weapons, mainly throwing knives appeared from various sections of Matthias's clothing to disappear into one of the lockers.

Matthias finished changing before heading over to the other two.

"Remind me never to get on the bad side of you." Joked Mu.

Matthias nodded smiling. "Good move. So what's the plan?"

With that Mu went over the plan he made a little earlier.

"That's pretty good. Though it is obvious you haven't been over the Defenders specs so I'm going to make an adjustment in my role." Said Matthias when Mu had finished. Quickly he went over the adjustments with the other pilots.

Hangar. A few minutes later.

Mu floated over to the newly repaired Mobius Zero. The younger pilots following just behind him. First he looked at Kira. "No matter what. Think only of protecting this ship and yourself." He said to the younger of the two coordinators.

Mu turned to Matthias and was about to speak only to be transfixed by the blondes glowing eyes. "If you think I need advice then you're more of an idiot than I thought." Said Matthias pushing off towards the Defender.

Mu took a moment to realise he had been insulted before entering the Zero.

As Kira headed over to the Strike his thoughts turned to his friend Athrun.

As he did so the Zero was loaded into the starboard catapult.

"Mu La Flaga. Launching!" With that the linear catapult activated hurling the Orange mobile amour out into space.

With that both the Strike and the Defender were loaded into the catapult.

Kira and Matthias were both mentally running over the plan only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kira, Matthias."

"Miriallia!" Exclaimed both pilots simultaneously upon seeing their friend over the vid-com.

"From this point on I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and mobile armour." Sated Mir calmly. "I'm counting on both of you." She added with a wink.

"We're all counting on the pair of you." Added one of the bridge crew.

Both mobile suit pilots felt a bit better after that little exchange.

"Mir. The Dead-eye pack is ready for use so please equip It." said Matthias smiling.

"Roger that. Kira you have the Aile pack this time." Responded the brunette girl.

In the starboard catapult a flight pack was lowered onto the strike while a shield and beam rifle were placed in its left and right hands respectively.

Meanwhile in the other catapult a single unit was lowered on to the Defenders right shoulder. A black angular shape connected to the top of the shoulder but folded down behind it a rack of ammunition magazines was also part of the unit and was attached to the upper arm.

"Right I'll launch first using the cover of the Lohengrins to get into position undetected." Explained Matthias.

"Roger that." Mir Replied.

"Matthias Rynar Defender Gundam. Let's do this.

The defender shot out of the catapult but did not activate its phase shift and headed up using gas thrusters alone to maneuver.

Behind him the bases of both of the _Archangel's_ 'legs' opened up to reveal the rectangular barrels of the ships Lohengrin positron cannons.

On the bridge Cpt. Ramius issued her next order. "Fire engines. Now activate assault cannons."

On her order the mighty warship ignited its engines and twin massive beams of antimatter blasted out towards the two Nazca class in front of them.

Both ships managed to dodge the massively powerful weapons but only just.

All three ZAFT Vessels detected the _Archangels_ thermal signature and began launching their mobile suits. The Aegis launched from the _Vesalius_ while the _Gamow_ deployed the Duel, Buster and the Blitz. Lastly the _Claymore_ Launched 5 GINNs and a CGUE.

"Multiple enemy MS launches detected." Said Jackie Tonomura from his enemy search and detection position.

"Send out the Strike." Ordered Natarle.

"Kira." Said Mir

Kira just nodded his thoughts turning to his friends on the Archangel that were now art of said ships crew.

"Kira Yamato Strike Gundam. Heading out."

With that the Strike was catapulted out ready to defend the _Archangel_.

"All heat sources ID'd." Said Chandra. "We have the Aegis, Five GINNs and a CGUE to the front. While to the rear are the Duel, Buster and the Blitz."

"All the stolen G weapons are being sent to engage us." Sighed Cpt. Ramius.

"From the size of their force you'd think they would be engaging a small carrier group not a single vessel." Commented Neumann from the helm.

Outside the Strike and Aegis Detected one another while the defender slowly and stealthily got into position.

In the Strike Kira watched as his machine locked on to an approaching heat source. As he did so his thoughts turned to Mu's advice. "No matter what. Think only of protecting this ship and yourself." _'Easier said than done.'_ He thought heading towards the ping.

In the Aegis the red machines superior sensor suite (It's a command unit so it would make sense) identified the Strike first. "That's Kira." He said tensing himself.

A few seconds later the Strike identified the Aegis.

"That, That mobile suit it's Athrun." Kira exclaimed.

Meanwhile the Martin team closed in slowly choosing to observe for the moment. The three remaining Gundams spilt up and continued to close in.

The Aegis activated one of its wrist mounted beam saber's the yellow beam held ready. Kira in turn drew one of the Strikes beam sabers waiting for the attack.

Which didn't come. The Aegis approached but just passed in front of him.

Then the radio crackled to life. "Kira."

"Athrun." Kira responded a little surprised.

"Stop this please; put away your sword Kira." Athrun pleaded. "We are not enemies. Am I right?" The blue haired pilot continued. "Why do we have to fight each other?"

"Athrun."

"You're a coordinator just like us. Why would you want to fight against your own kind?"

Kira was unsure how to answer and was slightly cowed by Athrun's tirade.

The Duel, Buster and Blitz were fighting their way through the Archangels missile fire. Yzak in the Duel took command.

"I'm going to back up Athrun. Dearka and Nicol you two go after the ship." The silver haired pilot ordered.

"Roger that." Acknowledged Nichol in the Blitz intercepting two missiles with his beam rifle.

The buster took out the rest of the missiles with a single blast from its gun launcher. "What?" Questioned Dearka.

"Knock off the whining Dearka and Bag that trophy." Countered Yzak, much to Dearka's annoyance.

With the Green team the command structure was much more refined and amicable. "Looks like we have an interesting situation between the Strike and the Aegis. What do you think Lyle?" Said Cmdr. Green from his sky blue custom CGUE. Lyle Johnson was Cmdr. Martins Second in command.

"Looks to me like the irony of warfare in full swing Ben. The enemy pilot is probably a close friend of Zala." Said Lyle bringing his GINN alongside his commander's suit.

The ginger commander grimaced slightly at his lieutenant's use of his first name but ignored it. "Hmm I don't imagine that Zala would become close friends with a natural. So the pilot is probably a coordinator. In that case let them talk, we may end up with another ally." He mused.

Snapping back to the reality of battle he began to issue orders. "Right Hans and Christopher you go after the ship. Graham and Joshua you watch over the Strike and Aegis feel free to engage when one of Le Creuset's idiots interrupts their conversation. Lyle will stay with me acting as mobile support if needed. Clear."

A series of Affirmatives came back over the comm.

The units paired off heading to their assigned positions.

The Buster and Blitz began engaging the _Archangel_ properly while the while vessel added its Igelstellungs and Valiants to the barrage it was putting up.

Kira saw the beleaguered vessel and moved to assist only to be intercepted by Athrun and the Aegis. "Kira enough."

"Athrun."

"What are you doing with the Earth forces? Why are you siding with the naturals? Tell me!" Pressed Athrun.

Kira continued to jink the Strike around in an attempt to shake off the Aegis.

Kira remembered what Matthias had said about protecting his friends and felt a surge of conviction. "I am not part of the Earth forces. On that ship is a group of people who are very good friends of mine I only got in this thing to protect them." He countered.

"Besides what are you doing with ZAFT? Why did you get involved in the war?" Kira had now turned the interrogation on Athrun. "You use to tell me you hated the whole idea of war. So what happened?" Kira added the last bit with a sad tone afraid of the answer.

"I already lost my mom in the bloody valentine." Kira's eyes went wide now it made a lot more sense.

An alter prevented him from saying any more as the Duel approached firing its' rifle. "You're not fighting Athrun why not?" reprimanded Yzak continuing to shoot at the Strike.

"X 102 Duel. That one too?" Said Kira taking a beam blast on the Strikes shield.

Graham and Joshua saw the Duels intervention and joined the fight as well. Kira suddenly found himself up against three suits.

The Archangel meanwhile was making life difficult for Nichol and Dearka as well as Hans and Christopher.

Kira boosted away dodging beam and machinegun fire but that was becoming more difficult as the Duel and the two GINNs closed distance. Athrun could only watch as his friend fought for his life. As he watched he couldn't help but wonder. _'Where is that other unit?'_

Inside the Strike Kira was having similar thoughts. _'Dammit Matthias where are you I really could use your help right now.'_ As if on cue an emerald beam lanced down and cored through one of the GINNs, which floated for a moment before exploding.

The sudden destruction of the machine stunned all those nearby causing a brief pause in the battle.

"Damn you. You killed Joshua you naturals will pay for that." Screamed Graham forgetting what his commander had said earlier.

"Where the hell did that shot come from?" Ben asked himself slightly shocked at the loss of his team member.

"Ah shit. The calibration was off slightly." Said Matthias obviously unhappy about taking a life. Quickly he typed a few commands into the keyboard before activating the helmet-mounted sight again. He smiled as the thin piece of material clicked down over his right eye. As he did so the now unfolded sniper rifle shifted as a section moved over in front of the Defenders face.

In the Strike Kira let out a sigh of relief before contacting Matthias.

"You cut that a bit close." He complained angrily.

"More fun that way." Counted Matthias. Kira shook his head the other pilot was obviously enjoying this.

Kira looked up to see the second GINN charging him sword drawn and raised above its head. It was too late to do anything but scream. Then a second bolt flashed out perfectly. Kira opened his eyes again to see the GINN withdrawing minus it's right hand, head and left arm.

Another two shots followed and both Hans and Christopher were forced to return to the claymore heavily damaged.

Acting cautiously both the Duel and the Aegis kept their distance from the Strike.

Matthias smiled at his handy work. "Right. Now to say hello to an old friend." Focusing on the blue CGUE.

Stowing the enhanced sensor package he boosted towards the Sky blue machine.

Vesalius

"Enemy vessel approaching distance 740." Reeled off one of the bridge officers.

"Message from the _Gamow_ 'we've confirmed that the total enemy combat force is two mobile suits." said another.

Le Creuset interlocked his fingers. "And no mobile armour, it's still not ready for sortie." He added.

"It's safe to make that assumption." Agreed Adez.

Kira found himself being ignored as the ZAFT units searched for the source of the beam blasts. Kira couldn't help but feel annoyed not that he wasn't thankful for the respite. However Matthias had taken out nearly half the enemy units and attracted the attention of those not currently engaging the Archangel and had probably waited till he need rescuing to do it. A beep from the console notified Kira that the Defender was rapidly approaching the CGUE and GINN that had hung back waiting to be called only to have their force decimated before that could happen.

The Duel also noticed the black machine and made a move to intercept. Kira immediately snapped up the strike's rifle and loosed off a round at the head of the enemy machine.

Yzak swore and barely managed to bring up the Duels shield to block the sudden attack. "So you're actually gonna play now?" He said drawing a beam saber and charging at the blue, white and red machine. Kira backed off firing his rifle.

Ben watched as the Defender descended on him like a falcon. He managed to squeeze off a few bursts at the rapidly moving MS only for them to be dodged or absorbed by the phase shift. Quickly he switched to the CGUE's sword raising and bracing himself for the impact.

It didn't come. The Defender flipped round rapidly decelerating to stop directly in front of Ben. Looking very much like an angel from hell. Ben also noticed that Lyle had pulled up beside him also with his sword drawn.

Then the black and blue MS did something neither of them expected it contacted them or rather contacted Ben. "It's been a while since I saw that CGUE and it wasn't under the most favorable circumstances last time." The ginger haired commander's eyes went wide with recognition.

"Impossible. You're dead. I saw you crash!" The Young commander was near hysterical.

"You know this guy?" Asked Lyle slightly unnerved by his superiors outburst.

A low chuckle filtered over the radio. "Oh I should think he knows me he's tried to kill me at least twice." Matthias was enjoying himself.

"So now you're a traitor as well as a monster that means I have even more reason to kill you now." Spat Ben regaining control of himself.

Matthias was getting bored.

"Whatever. I'm not part of the EA and I'm using this ship as transport. Anyhow ZAFT betrayed me first genius." He countered drawing a beam saber.

Lyle was the first to respond to this launching his GINN forward.

"I don't care who the hell you are but I'm gonna take your machine apart." He yelled as he closed.

There was a rush of static over the comm. As Matthias sighed. The Defender simply sidestepped the reckless strike. He followed up the dodge with a diagonal slash and a kick removing the head and right arm of the mass-produced machine and sending it tumbling back towards the _Claymore_.

A quick burst of the thrusters dropped him under a vicious slash by the blue CGUE. Immediately he countered with an upward thrust only for the strike to be deflected by his opponent's sword. _'Looks like I still can't… this is going to be fun.'_

With that Matthias drew a second beam saber and charged.

Yeah I decided to cut it off here because other wise this chapter would end up around 9000-10000 words as I planned to have the rest of Matthias's duel with Ben, Mu's attack on the Vesalius, Phase shift down and the arrival at Artemis in this chapter. It should be pretty obvious as to what is special about Matthias now though you haven't seen everything he can do yet. As for my new OC well I gave him a bland name because I thought it would be sort of funny as everyone has exotic names in animes and because I based the character off a friend and there is a reason why Matthias doesn't take him apart like the rest of his team that will come out later. As for his team members two Germanic names and the rest are from 00. Lastly Matthias is hearing voices what is it?

O.K. the next chapter will contain everything that I wanted to include in this one as well as Artemis. Also Matthias will loose it. Big time.

I have a poll on my profile now regarding the fate of Matthias as I have two ways I can go at towards the end of the story but I don't know which one to choose (When I say 'survive' in the question remember I've already established that he is not normal so death may not be as bigger deal for him as you think). I originally had one asking about Flay but I took so long writing this chapter that I decided what I was going to with her already.


	5. Secrets and Saviors

**Well this chapter we have their arrival in Artemis there's a major part of Matthias's background as well as the introduction of a new OC. I'd also like to inform people that I am now on Twitter under the same name It's set as my home page on my profile to make it easier. I will use it to inform you of the current status of my writing, as a way for you to tell me to get moving and possibly I may put some sneak previews on it as well. Anyway read an enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Mobile suit Gundam SEED is property of Sunrise. I only own some of the plot Matthias, Riyu and the Defender. And I thank you to PhantomX05 for being a fast and helpful beta reader.

* * *

A power unleashed.

Frozen fire met Anti beam-coated steel with a crash as the blue form of Commander Martins CGUE crossed swords with the black form of the Defender.

The CGUE barely interposed its shield in the way of the Defenders second beam saber, which would have decapitated the blue machine.

They stayed locked for a second until Matthias kneed the CGUE away and launched after it only to have the blue machine block both sabers despite being disorientated. "Looks like your still a challenge." The blonde commented only getting a grunt in response. As the old enemies clashed again.

Though he was now only facing a single mobile suit Kira was still panicking firing wildly at the Duel. As he did so the power indicator dropped closer and closer to zero. The blue Gundam dodged the wild shots and closed in beam saber drawn.

The beam of cold fire smashed against the Strikes shield Kira darted the machine back loosing off more emerald bolts as he went. The power dropped to half.

And so it continued the Strike pulsing beam after beam from its rifle only for the Duel to dodge and lash out with its' saber only for Kira to block it with the Strike's shield every time.

Matthias was continuing to enjoy himself. In terms of skill both pilots were about equal and although Matthias had the more powerful machine Ben had the advantage in mobility due to the enhanced thrusters he had customized his CGUE with. Matthias lashed out with one of the sabers only to be kicked in the chest when the Sky blue machine ducked under the blow. That only made his smile grow. He knew he could easily win if he took this to longer range but he preferred close combat at the moment it was fairer. He then thought about his close combat options compared to his opponent. Well sort of.

As they crossed blades again Matthias noticed two things bright explosions coming from both Nazca class destroyers and the Strike giving the Duel the runaround.

'_Looks like the lieutenant succeeded. Though Kira appears to be having problems. Right where am I in relationship to the Archangel?'_

He pulled a back flip to avoid an upward swipe from Ben's CGUE which also allowed him to see the Archangels position.

'_Ah! I suppose I should have guessed that.'_ He was right between the Archangel and the Nazcas.

Then the radio buzzed as the ship contacted him. Immediately he spoke before whoever was on the other end had a chance to speak. "I'm busy so I can't help you. I know I'm in the way so just hold on a second and the Strike is running low on power and is getting forced away form the ship. Did I miss anything?" He reeled off.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Said a bewildered Miriallia her confused face appearing on the second comm. Screen.

"If one thing goes right with a plan then you can pretty much guarantee that Murphy has everything else covered." He replied knocking another blow from the CGUE away.

"Murphy?"

"I'll explain later." He said cutting the link before pulling up out of the line of fire.

Then the Buster and the Blitz pulled away from the Archangel to help surround the Strike causing Matthias to let out a low groan.

A few seconds later twin beams of anti-matter blasted out beneath him towards the Nazcas nearly taking the legs off Ben's machine in the process. Matthias watched as the beams tore the sides off both ships.

"Wow! That actually worked perfectly." He blurted out.

Then the Strikes power ran out. _'I just had to say it didn't I.'_ He thought as the armor of Kira's machine faded to grey.

"Looks like you're going to have to watch you friend get butchered or captured right in front of you." Sneered Ben. Finally breaking his long silence.

Matthias had expected them to retreat when their carrier was damaged but they were being particularly stubborn.

"You say that as If I'm going to let it happen." He retorted slamming one of his sabers against the CGUE's shield yet again.

"You're not going to have a cho…" A heavy kick interrupted him. Quickly he brought the shield up as Matthias aimed the 'Rokh' sniper rifle at him.

That's not going to work." Ben taunted.

"You wish." Matthias said hitting the trigger. The shot lanced out striking the shield almost dead center. If it had been a normal beam blast the blue CGUE would have been fine unfortunately for Ben the "Rokh' doesn't fire normal beam shots. When the blast hit the shield absorbed the first part of the beam without issue until the modified linear cannon round that made up the core smashed straight through it and the CGUE's arm and part of its chest the remaining beam energy serving to make the hole bigger.

Matthias pulled away in time to see the Aegis capture the Strike and for him to receive an interesting message from Mu. Leaving Ben staring out of the large hole the sniper round had torn in the top of his cockpit.

Kira opened his eyes as the shaking stopped not exactly sure how he was still alive. Then voices started flying around as the ZAFT pilots argued over the radio something about capturing when ordered to destroy. Athrun ended the argument quickly saying if they could capture it all the better. Though at least two of the other pilots were not particularly pleased about it.

Kira felt the G forces shift as the Aegis changed direction. In front of him the screen flashed up a message from Mu. The brief assurance it gave him was enough to give him the confidence to start asking questions.

"Athrun. What are you up to?"

"I'm taking you to the _Gamow_." His friend responded simply.

"Get serious I'm not setting foot on any ZAFT ship."

"You are a coordinator! You're one of us Kira."

"No I won't join ZAFT!" Yelled Kira angrily.

"That's enough Kira! Quiet!" Kira complied mainly out of surprise

"Just let me take you otherwise… Otherwise I'll have no choice but to shoot you." Added the emerald eyed pilot solemly.

"Well its good to see you still consider Kira a friend." Commented Matthais tapping into the conversation.

"He shouldn't be involved in war that's why I'm doing this." Snapped Athrun.

"I bet you even pushed him to fight didn't you?"

Matthias sighed audibly. "You're part right about that. I did help but only because I don't want so see him or our friends die. The world isn't black and white there is grey as well."

Athrun didn't know how to respond. Actually he didn't even get a chance to as his console beeped a warning.

La Flaga's Mobuis Zero dove out of the sun and began peppering the Aegis with linear cannon fire. Several rounds hit home But Athrun stubbornly held on. The Zero was forced to break off when the other Gundams opened fire on it.

"Shit it didn't work." Swore the Lieutenant, weaving around beam shots.

"Don't worry I got it… I think" It was Matthias. "Just pray I make this shot."

Mu could only watch as the 'Rokh' Unfolded over the Defenders shoulder once again this time the advanced targeting sensors moved into position as well.

The Black machine took up position above the retreating Aegis and Matthias started calculating the shot and everything seemed to slow to a crawl. _'I need to hit the joint of one of the limbs what is around that area.'_ He brought up a memory of the Aegis's blueprints _'So hit too far back I'll hit a battery. Too far in Ill hit the Scylla. Too far forward I'll hit the strike. Too far out and it won't free the Strike. I get one shot. Take into account beam radius. Compare with blueprint. Gives a 4 mm margin for error.'_ With each thought he adjusted the aim. The Aegis edging away from the Archangel with each passing moment. The joint of the claw limb filled his right eye. His thumb brushed the trigger. With this shot he could save Kira or kill him. He took a deep breath then fired.

Everyone on the battlefield froze. Watching the beam hiss towards its target. Both Matthias and Kira closed their eyes just before the beam impacted. The hybrid shot connected in a blinding flash of light. The Red machine was knocked reeling by the impact, tumbling away from the now grey Strike and one of its limbs. Kira opened his eyes when Mu started shouting at him.

"Get out of here! The Archangel's sending out the Launcher striker."

"I understand." Said the brunette before heading over to the Archangel. While Matthias kept the three intact ZAFT Gundams occupied with the odd rifle shot while Mu gave the damaged Aegis the run around.

The Duel made a break for the vulnerable Strike and Matthias moved to intercept the machine, replacing the Rokh's magazine as he went. Only to be forced to back off to avoid an Anti-armor shotgun blast from the Buster and the Blitz's glepnir Rocket anchor. Though he made sure the black machine wouldn't be trying that again by reducing the claw to slag with a well-placed beam shot.

Now that he was out of immediate danger Kira relaxed somewhat as he guided his currently almost defenseless machine towards the front of the sleek white and red from of the Archangel.

'_I'll have to thank Matthias when I get back to the ship. That's twice in one battle he's saved me_

Finally he aligned the Strike with the catapult just as the computer beeped waning of the Duel's approach.

He spared it a glance and hoped he'd have enough time to switch equipment as the computer beeped again this time alerting him to the launch of the Launcher pack. Quickly he checked the instruments to make sure everything was on track as the green heavy weapons equipment pack rapidly approached.

Seeing it was he looked out to see how Mu and Matthias were doing. Just in time for the magnified view to show him the Defender expertly dodge 2 of the blitz's lancer darts and kick away the third while the orange mobile armor kept the aegis on the back foot with continuous Linear cannon fire.

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand he ejected the Aile pack and began to match velocity with the Launcher pack.

Above Yzak raised the Duels rifle and waited for the computer to get a lock.

Back in the Strike Kira was willing the Launcher pack to get in position to allow for docking as it slowly glided to its ports. He began wishing even harder when the computer chirruped to notify him of a hostile lock.

Yzak smirked as he fired the single large grenade slung under the rifle. The warhead burned towards the Strike, which disappeared in the incredibly bright explosion of its detonation. Across the battlefield everyone gasped or held their breath save two.

Matthias looked away from the explosion a small smile playing about his lips.

Yzak leaned forwards in his seat eagerly. "Did I get it?" he said gleefully quite sure he had. A red and blue beam lanced out of the remnants of the explosion surprising the silver haired red coat and melting away the arm of his unit as he half dodged the beam.

Matthias couldn't help but chuckle watching the 4 units retreat back to the undamaged laurasia class as the last few shot s from the Agni flashed around them.

In the Strike Kira fired one last shot before collapsing against his harness with a sigh.

"Good job kid. Now let's get back to the ship before anyone else runs out of power." Said Mu over the radio obviously taunting Matthias with the last part.

"Speak for yourself." Matthias retorted. "I still have 64% of my power left." He added with extra emphasis on the 'I'.

Mu shut up at that as the three machines returned to their carrier.

* * *

"Stupid bastard!" Yelled Yzak slamming Athrun against a set of Lockers. "If you hadn't been interfering for no reason…" He said angrily still holding Athrun up by his collar.

"Quite the little disaster." Commented Dearka floating a short distance away. "And all because you had to disobey orders."

The door hissed open and Nicol entered immediately reprimanding Yzac.

"What are you doing? This isn't the place so STOP IT!" his tone was calm but commanding.

"We went out with ten machines and we still couldn't get them." Complained the silver haired pilot. "It's too humiliating for words."

"You can beat it out on Athrun all you want but it won't change anything will it?" Retorted the normally calm green haired teen.

Yzak let out a grunt and quickly exited the ready room an action copied by Dearka.

"They can blame you all they want but the black machine is still cause for concern." Muttered the youngest pilot before turning to the other remaining pilot in the room.

"Athrun. I can't help but think that this isn't like you. So if you… That was as far as he got before Athrun interrupted.

"Could you just let me be alone for a while. Ok." With that Athrun left the room as well.

* * *

Having landed Matthias removed his helmet before exiting the Defender. He immediately caught sight of Mu and stuck his tongue out at the older blonde who returned the gesture.

They both smiled at each other before noticing that several mechanics were floating around the Strike.

The two blonde pilots quickly floated over. Matthias shivering slightly when he got close to Kira's machine.

"What's going on?" Mu asked.

"The kid refuses to come out Sir." Answered Murdoch.

Mu made to open the cockpit when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder he found it belonged to Matthias.

"Combat shock." The teen stated bluntly. Mu nodded in understanding before opening the cockpit. Revealing a violently shaking Kira who was holding the control yokes in a death grip.

"Hey kid you're safe now relax." Said Mu trying to comfort the young brunette.

"The ships ok, you're still in one piece and so am I and Matthias." He added Slowly prying Kira's hands off the yokes before helping the boy out of the cockpit.

"Can someone take Kira to his quarters." Called out Matthias. "I'll help out with any repairs and maintenance of the Strike. Seeing as the Defender doesn't need anything more than a recharge and a little maintenance. " He added more quietly.

As Kira was led out by a mechanic.

Murdoch gave Matthias an 'are you sure' look. "Didn't you say that the main weapon isn't fully operational yet?" he countered.

"That can wait. It's too power intensive to use more than once per battle if at all."

Murdoch shrugged. "If you say so." Letting Matthias head over to the changing rooms.

Mu quickly followed him catching up at the door. "One thing's been bothering me." Said Mu earning him a raised eyebrow from Matthias. "Just how much Margin for error did you have when you made that shot to free Kira."

Matthias added a sort of half grimace to the raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Probably not but tell me anyway." Replied the older man hanging on to the doorframe.

"Honestly. At the point of impact about this much." He said holding his finger and thumb up about 4 millimeters apart. "So probably some stupidly small fraction of a degree at the firing point" He finished before heading through the door to the changing room.

Mu paled noticeably. "He was right I was better off not knowing" he muttered to himself before following the younger pilot through the door.

A short while later Kira stepped out of his new quarters now wearing an Earth Alliance volunteers uniform. He only got a few steps before he ran into a smug looking Mu. Who immediately put his arm around the teen's shoulders.

"I forgot to mention this earlier. Put a lock on the Strike's activation program. Make sure no one can operate that mobile suit but you."

The request confused Kira slightly but he agreed to the measure.

Moments later Matthias floated down the corridor.

"Ah! I was just about to go looking for you." Said Mu releasing Kira.

"Ok what do you want to tell me." Said the younger blonde as he slowed to a stop.

"What I just told Kira here. Lock down the Defender so only you can use it." Explained Mu letting Kira past so he could head to the Hangar.

"Way ahead of you." Replied Matthias with a huge grin on his face. "Done that and put my 'Toy box' away as well."

Mu nodded so you're on the way to the canteen to wait for us to dock then?" Asked the mobile armor pilot. Noting that Matthias had dropped the swords and belt of throwing knives from his current set up probably to prevent confrontations with the Eurasians.

Matthias nodded in reply before heading down to the canteen.

* * *

On entering the room he noted the various reactions of the occupants his friends just smiled at him, Mir and Tolle waved as well while the ships crew noticed his entrance and went about what they were doing.

It was the civilian's reactions that interested him most. Most simply ignored him, some stared obviously afraid of him and a small group in a corner started murmuring to each other.

He shrugged the reactions were about what he expected and a lot better than the last time he had walked into a room containing EA personnel. Though that wasn't hard. That time he had walked out 15 minutes later with all the original occupants dead or dying having tried and failed to kill him.

He shook off the thought and put in a new pair of false colour contacts this time the same blue as his eyes.

That done he went and lent against the wall for a quick power nap.

Not realizing that one of the civilians had not been staring at him out of fear but rather curiosity.

A girl with shoulder length light brown hair that hung over the left side of her face making her look shy.

She continued to watch him with her hazel eyes as he slept standing occasionally shooting angry glances at the few people whom she heard direct derisive comments at the highly unusual coordinator.

* * *

Matthias awoke to find that much of the ships crew filed into the canteen with a few Eurasian soldiers standing guard in space suits. He couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes this was exactly as he expected.

He quickly scanned the room making sure no one was injured which revealed that a few ,particularly Murdoch, were particularly pissed off but noting worse.

That done he just stood there.

'_I guess I'll wait till Garcia comes looking for the pilots of the Mobile suits."_ He thought.

'_Stupid men on board. Get them off'_ This time the voice was clear. Definitely feminine and full of resolve.

'_That voice again. I'm going to have to confirm what I think it is.'_ Matthias mused smirking as he thought about what the voice had said.

'_That said I'm starting to like it.'_

_

* * *

_

In Artemis the ships ranking officers were not having the best of times.

"Well, it seems that you are indeed Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. And these look to be authentic Earth Alliance Atlantic Federation IDs," the base's portly commander said, turning from his computer to face the three EA officers.

"We apologize for any trouble we might have caused." Said Mu his tone strictly professional.

"We are thankful that you permitted us to dock." Added Murrue. "We are in need of resupply once we have that we will be on our way." She continued.

Garcia hit a button on his console and the screen behind him changed to show a single Luarasia class frigate holding position some distance from Artemis.

"This vessel has been hanging around out there for some time now and if it remains there it would mean that you would be unable to depart even if you were resupplied." Countered the Rear Admiral.

Mu was not impressed. _'This guy is too like a snake for my liking. I can see why Matthias has problems with the Eurasians.'_

"With all due respect Sir. We should depart as quickly as possible as not to risk damage to Artemis."

Garcia held back a laugh. "Did I hear you right? Damage to Artemis they can't do anything to us in here."

Mu gave him a condescending look. "You're that certain? You really think Artemis is that safe"

Garcia nodded. "As safe as an infant in its mothers arms."

With that they were escorted out. They were prisoners of their own allies and they knew it.

* * *

On the Gamow a meeting was being held.

"The umbrella blocks any lasers and projectiles coming at it, although the same can be said for anything going out" Explained Cpt. Zelman looking over an animated diagram of the Lightwave barrier that protects Artemis.

"So what it comes down to is they won't be attacking us. What a perfectly lame invention." Commented Dearka from one side of the table drawing Zelman's gaze to him.

"Though as a purely defensive weapon it's quite an achievement." Countered Zelman. "This base hasn't had any strategic importance so up to this point our forces have pretty much ignored it." He continues looking back at the diagram.

"At present we don't have the means to break through that umbrella. They're holed up in a tricky spot."

Dearka was the first to make a response albeit a sarcastic one. "So what's the strategy then kick back till the come out." He chuckled at the thought.

This earned him a disapproving look from Zelman and the ire of Yzak.

"Stop clowning around Dearka when the Commander gets back do you want to be the one who has to tell him that we weren't able to do anything. We'd be totally humiliated." Yzak's tirade though relatively calm was enough to shut Dearka up.

"But the umbrella of Artemis doesn't really stay open all the time does it?" Questioned Nichol.

"It only remain active while enemies are still in the area." Confirmed Zelman. "But even if we were to approach while it was closed they would detect us before we got in range of the fortress and open the umbrella." He added.

Nichol mused for a second before speaking again.

"My own machine Blitz. It just might be able to give us the advantage we need to pull this off." With that revelation he had everyone's attention.

"It has the same phase shift armor as the other mobile suits but it has another interesting feature."

With the meeting concluded the Gamow left the area.

* * *

Back on Artemis Garcia had just been informed of the ZAFT ships withdrawal when his Lieutenant entered the command center.

"Find anything?" He asked as soon as the Lieutenant saluted.

"Sir it's proceeding smoothly. We're still in the process of examining the unidentified vessel however about the mobile suits."

"Well what is it?" Pressed the vice admiral. Turning to face his subordinate.

"They both have locks on the OS and we haven't been able to figure either out. We have been able to activate them but with little success. We have assigned all our technicians to study how to remove the locks and their working on it as we speak." Finished the lieutenant. Much to Garcia's annoyance.

* * *

On the Gamow the Blitz was being prepared for sortie. While Yzak and Dearka watched from the ready room.

"The Earth forces sure come up with some bizarre stuff." Said Dearka leaning against the window as he watched. "It seems appropriate for Nichol, a weapon fit for a coward."

Yzak didn't say anything but it was clear he agreed with his friend's opinion of their teammate.

* * *

Kira was listening to a discussion between Mudoch and the bridge crew, which of course included his friends. When he noticed Matthias visibly tense just in time for two uniformed Eurasian federation officers entered flanked by 6 guards. (**A/N** **That means there's now 10 guards rather than the usual 4)**

Judging by Matthias's reaction probably the base's commandant and his second in command.

"Who among you are the pilots and mechanics of the Mobile suits aboard this ship?" Stated Garcia though he only got murmurings in response.

"The pilots and mechanics of the mobile suits they're here aren't they?" This time it was the Lieutenant who spoke.

Kira tried to stand up only for Murdoch to immediately reseat him.

Matthias nodded slightly in acknowledgement of the action.

As the highest-ranking crewmember present Neumann acted as spokes person.

"Why are you asking us this?" He demanded.

"The Captain and our officers didn't say or don't you have the permission to ask."

One of the guards just punched him for his efforts.

"The Pilots who are they?" Commanded Garcia.

"Isn't it obvious. Commander La Flaga Piloted the Strike while I piloted the Defender."

Garcia just smirked. "I know that isn't the case. We observed your battle just before you arrived. Some one was piloting the Zero and it's gun barrels and only La Flaga can do that also you do not hold the rank of a pilot so I assume you are one of the bridge crew" He said scanning the room. "That said who are the real pilots."

Garcia walked further into the room. His gaze landing on Flay. "I Wonder…" He mused walking over to the red head it Strikes me that the Captain of this ship is a woman so it is possible that the pilots are also women."

He stopped right next to Flay.

Matthias while still tensed had remained impassive.

"And perhaps they are disguised as civilians so that no one suspects them of being pilots." With that he grabbed Flay by the arm and hauled her out of her seat.

"Hey let me go!" Flay screamed.

Sai shot out of his seat "Leave her alone" he shouted only to be backhanded by Garcia and sent crashing into the table.

Before anything else could happen Kira stood up. "Let her go! I'm the Strikes pilot." He said.

The pompous base commander released Flay who immediately went to tend do Sai. Matthias Face palmed

"I admire your sense of duty for protecting the girl." Said Garcia walking up to Kira. "But that machine wasn't built to be flown by a kid like you."

With that he swung a punch at Kira's face only for the brunette to catch the punch and toss the particularly large man to the floor with little apparent effort.

"See he's telling the truth. He's a coordinator." Said a rather panicked Flay.

Across the room Matthias let out a quiet groan.

"Well that explains everything. So that's one but who's the other pilot?" Said Garcia picking himself up off the floor.

Again silence reigned in the canteen.

"Well look's like the other pilot is quite stubborn. Obviously has some fight in them." Garcia again swept over the occupants of the rooms as he spoke.

Kira and the rest of his friends had to withhold a chuckle at how much of an understatement that was.

This time Garcia spotted the girl who had been watching Matthias. She was now glaring at the Eurasian quite venomously.

Garcia took one step towards her when someone cleared their voice rather loudly.

Everyone turned to find a rather annoyed Matthias standing with his arms crossed and a glare several levels of intensity higher than the girls one focused on the Vice Admiral.

"So you are the other pilot?" Asked Garcia. A nod in response.

"A coordinator?"

Matthias gave a dangerous smirk. "Yes. So you gonna take my word for it or am I going to hand your ass too you like Kira just did."

One of the guards took a swing at the blonde coordinator only to hit air as Matthias ducked. In a flash the guard's feet were swept from under him and a fist slammed into his head as he fell. The second guard attempted to raise his rifle only to be dropped by a powerful kick to the temple. The next two guards were too stunned to react and after having their heads bashed together joined their comrades on the floor. The fifth guard tried to defend himself but his punch was caught and pulled so he found himself face to face with Matthias. A quick head butt took him out as well.

With that Matthias straightened to the sound of Rifles being cocked.

'_I think I better stop now'_

A quick glance around revealed everyone was now looking at him with either shock, bewilderment or fear.

The speed at which he had taken the guard out meant that much of it had been a blur to the almost everyone else in the room. Only Kira with his enhanced eyesight had seen the whole incident clearly.

"Don't take your eyes off him." Ordered Garcia. "Also get some new guards and a medical team down here on the double." The Eurasian officer glanced at Matthias who was still smirking slightly. "Bring those two with us as well." Indicating Flay and the girl. Matthias's smirk immediately became a grimace.

* * *

In the Hangar.

"You want us to take the locks off of the OS's, right?" Said Kira sending Flay a concerned glance.

"For starters. However I imagine that you could do a lot more." Responded Garcia. "For example you two could analyze these mobile suits and build more like them or even design a weapon that effective against this particular type of mobile suit."

"First of we're civilian students not soldiers, nor some highly paid military contractors." Countered Kira "So there's no reason why we would do such a thing." Matthias nodded slowly in agreement though it was obvious that he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He kept on shooting uncomfortable glances at the brunette girl that had been dragged along with them.

"Ah… But you two are already traitors to you're fellow coordinators are you not." Said Garcia smugly.

"Traitors…" Said Kira stunned by Garcia's words.

"Kira ignore him he's an idiot." Said Matthias finally speaking up. "You're loyalty should be to you're friends and family first and then you're nation genetics shouldn't come into it." He finished, putting a hand on Kira's shoulder.

Garcia didn't take too kindly to being called an idiot. "Throw the girls out an airlock." He said to one of his men.

Kira and Flay's eyes widened in horror while Matthias and the girl narrowed their eyes in anger. "Unless of course you remove the locks and continue to as I say."

"We never said we wouldn't" Said Matthias still with his hand on Kira's shoulder.

He looked at the brunette coordinator. _'Go and start unlocking the OS on the Strike. Take Flay with you when it all kicks off get her inside the Strike with you and prepare to launch.' _He communicated mentally. Kira's eyes went even wider than before and he seemed to be about to say something. _'Not now I'll explain later'_

With that Kira went off toward the strike accompanied by two guards and Flay.

Matthias then turned to the brunette girl. "Sorry but I don't even know you're name." He asked awkwardly as if he wasn't used to saying it.

"It's Riyu, Riyu Takama." She replied without breaking her Death glare on Garcia.

"Ok Riyu take this and start unlocking the Defender. I need to have a conversation with Gerard here." He said handing her a small circular device. She finally looked at him allowing him to give her a quick wink. To which she nodded and headed over to the grey form of the Defender.

'_Why do I already trust her?'_ Matthias briefly asked himself. _'Particularly when I can't... Oh now is not the time.'_

Garcia was almost too distracted by the mention of his first name to send any guards with her.

"How do you know my first name? I haven't mentioned it to anyone other than the officers." Said the Vice admiral facing the blonde coordinator.

"I've looked up on you. I'm surprised you don't recognize me though." Matthias replied with a shrug.

"Why would I recognize you?"

Matthias shot him a death glare. "Does the name Matthias Rynar ring any bells?"

Garcia rubbed his chin in thought. "I admit it does seem familiar but I don't know why."

"Then I'll jog you're memory." The blonde replied looking down at the floor and removing his contacts. "What about operation Ranger?" With that Matthias looked Garcia straight in the eye revealing the glowing light within.

The large Eurasian immediately went white and began shaking.

"K…Ki… kill th… this man." Garcia managed to stutter out.

Matthias just raised his hand and all the guards around him were suddenly blown back by an invisible force.

Up in the Strike Kira hear the clutter of weapons and thud of bodies and took that as his cue. Quickly he kicked one guard off and pulled Flay into the cockpit the other guard raised his rifle only to overbalance and fall.

Unlike Kira, Riyu had seen what had happened around Matthias and was stunned by what she witnessed.

'_I knew he was different but not that different.'_ She thought

Shaking off the shock she drove her elbow into the back of one of the guards before kicking the other off the Defender. Both had also been stunned by what had just transpired.

With that she decided to get into the Defender and out of that way.

Matthias's eyes now shone with energy and had taken on a red hue mirroring the anger he felt.

"You ordered that operation to kill me. It failed to do that but it killed my family. Mother, Father and Sister. I saw my parents cut down by assault rifle fire and my sister dragged away screaming while all I could do is run. Like they told me to." Matthias's voice now resonated with power. "Later I found the written orders and what did I find." His voice had dropped to a barely audible level.

Garcia knew what was on those orders he had after all signed it himself. He attempted to brace himself for the inevitable outburst.

"MY FAMILY WERE LISTED AS SECONDARY TARGETS AND THE SOLDIERS WERE TOLD TO DO AS THEY PLEASE WITH THEM!" Roared the clearly super powered coordinator.

With that the few guards that had survived being blown against the wall began to rise groaning in pain.

The first one to his feet raised his side arm at the back of Matthias's head flicked off the safety and fired.

* * *

It's been building up to this for a while now. It should be clear now that Matthias is generically psychic. So far he has healed himself (first chapter) with the assistance of some glowing stones (they will appear more later). This can be seen as a refined form of Telekinesis. He's read the minds of Kira (2nd chapter I think) and Flay (last chapter) now he has revealed a more general version of Telekinesis and Telepathy. However he will not become this super powered entity that steals all the screen time his abilities have some pretty hefty limitations so he will be there mainly as support for Kira. At the end of this chapter he is running on his anger and hatred of Garcia so you won't see him do anything quite as flashy for a while if at all.

I looked back over everything I've written so far and realized that the data sheet for the Defender was not how I wanted it and didn't make sense in some ways. So I've updated the old one but I'm going to repost it in this chapter.

**Model number: **GAT X-111

**Code name:** Defender Gundam

**Unit type: **Prototype Multi-Role Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Matthias Rynar with assistance from Morgenroete, Inc

**Operators:** Independent, Earth Alliance (Atlantic federation)

**First Deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in a custom cockpit in torso

**Dimensions:** 18.09 meters

**Weight:** 49.4 metric tons

**Armor materials: **Unknown

**Power plant:** 2x Ultracompact energy battery, power output unknown

**Equipment and design features:** Phase Shift (PS) armor, Special mount on right shoulder for Shoulder (Defender) packs, Helmet Integrated Designation and Aiming System (HIDAS)

**Fixed armaments: **2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked mounted in head; Tachyon Bolt emitter mounted In upper torso (You won't see this till later it's a bit over the top); 2x beam saber stored in shoulders hand-carried in use; 2x multi-surface grapple anchors on upper inner arm; 2x "Chimera" high energy beam claws (3 beams each) on outer wrist; 2x "Harpy" beam boomerangs stored on back of waist;

**Optional fixed armaments:** Shoulder packs;

**Deadeye pack:** "Rokh" 112mm Hybrid sniper rifle with flexible mount on right shoulder folds down behind shoulder when not in use, ammunition magazines x5 (one additional in weapon, 6 shots per magazine) and enhanced sensor package.

**Devastator pack:** "Manticore" 180 mm hyper impulse cannon and "Minotaur" 115mm railgun on combined flexible mount on right shoulder rotates and folds down behind shoulder when not in use.

**Duelist pack:** "Asrai" 12.3 meter anti ship sword stored behind right shoulder and "Arion" rocket anchor mounted on right shoulder; small Anti-beam shield mounted on Upper right arm/shoulder,

**Default pack: **additional energy battery.

**Optional hand armaments:** 57mm high-energy beam rifle storable on upper leg armor. Shield

**Pilot:** Matthias Rynar

**Appearance:** Similar to the strike in basic shape however it is heavier built with 3 notches on the back of each wrist the beam boomerangs are on the back of the waist. It has a fixed aile pack, which is protected by phase shift; there is a gap behind both shoulders. The lower part of the face is more like the Aegis. The shield is also like the one that the Aegis uses just black with blue areas. There is also a small notch in the upper torso, which is the Tachyon bolt emitter's barrel (of sorts)

**Colors:** Mostly Black with Dark blue in every join and as trim. Pale blue eyes and dark blue crystal at base of V-fin, which is gold. Face plate is grey.

The old one weighed nearly as much as the Buster, which really didn't make sense as it's meant to be an agile flight capable machine. Also it didn't have the grapple anchors and instead had wing beam blades (Which wouldn't be much use when I thought about it) Also It didn't run out of power during the phase shift down incident because Matthias was very conservative with his shots ordinarily it has only a slightly longer operation time than the strike.

Next chapter will be the continuation of Artemis as well as the flight to the Debris belt. I may even get to the Debris Belt though that may warrant it's own chapter. (I really want to get there so I can start the KxL)

Enough with the explaining please R&R


	6. Escapists

A relatively quick update from me. This is mainly an information chapter and has a lot (probably too much) of dialogue. Though the end is more fun (I think that's the best way to put it). Oh and don't be afraid to follow me on Twitter. It's my homepage on my profile if you want to. Also thank you PhantomX05 My beta reader even if he did take ages this time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the plot. Matthias, Riyu, Ben and the Defender, Oh and the Toy box. Escapist belongs to Nightwish and Time of Dying belongs to Three Days Grace.

* * *

January 26 C.E. 71

The first guard to his feet raised his side arm at the back of Matthias's head flicked off the safety and fired.

Kira and Flay had already stopped watching by this point. Although he hated killing Kira understood that the older pilot was currently acting on his emotions and couldn't be held fully responsible for his action.

Riyu on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off the scene and tried to scream a warning from inside the Defenders cockpit when the gun was aimed.

What happened next was not what anyone watching had expected.

The whole station shook throwing the guards aim off at the last minute. The bullet whipping past Matthias's ear.

The blonde immediately span his right arm flicking out towards the offending guard revealing a metal wrist binder a black cable launched from a recess and wrapped around the unfortunate mans neck. A quick jerk of his wrist snapped the guards neck.

With that the remaining guards fled the hangar trying to get away from Matthias and to a safer point to wait out the attack.

Only Garcia remained frozen in fear of the man he had ordered to be killed along with his family.

The shaking brought Matthias back to reality. He quickly shook off the buzz left from the use of his powers. And stood their breathing heavily for a moment.

He looked up at the Strike to see it already moving to the catapult.

'_Good Kira should be able to handle it so we can get away.'_ As he thought that his gaze landed on Riyu. She was staring at him slightly cautiously now but other than that she seemed the same as when he talked to her.

With everything that had happened Matthias hadn't actually got a proper look at her. She was wearing a plain red T-shirt and pale blue lightweight trousers. Both of these were baggy and hid her figure but he guessed that she was quite shapely.

'_She's pretty good looking'_ he thought before mentally slapping himself. _'Now is not the time and remember look only.'_

Quickly he dropped his gaze from her and turned to Garcia who was now trembling even more violently than before.

"I want to kill you, so badly it hurts. However I won't because doing so would make me the same as you." Said Matthias, his breath still slightly labored.

"I shouldn't have killed those men but I was lost in a blind rage, a rage directed at you. I'll leave you with that thought" With that he turned away and began walking over to the Defender.

Realizing he was no longer in danger Garcia stopped shaking. "Fool." He muttered reaching for his pistol. He never got to draw it. As a throwing blade hissed into his throat.

Matthias watched as the man he hated more than anyone else collapsed into a heap and lay there in a slowly growing pool of blood.

Slowly and deliberately he retrieved the blade wiping it clean on the dead mans uniform. Then made his way over to the Defender.

"Are you OK?" Asked Riyu when he reached the Mobile suit.

He looked at her gave her a small smile and collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Outside Kira faced off against the Blitz with the sword pack. The black machine fired off its glepnir rocket anchor and Kira countered with his own the two claws bouncing off each other.

Flay squealed behind him as the Blitz charged beam saber activated.

That squeal drove home a point Matthias had made when he convinced him to pilot the Strike.

'_Matthias is right I need to protect my friends or they will die.' _ He thought parrying the Blitz's attack with the Schwert Gewehr anti ship sword.

"_There is no way I will let that happen.'_

Flay let out another scream as the Strike shook from blocking another blow from the Blitz.

Around them the harbor began to explode from the damaged caused by the Duel and Buster that were at the entrance.

"Kira the Archangel is leaving out the other entrance. Return to the ship." Said Miriallia over the comm.

"Roger that." Kira replied before kicking the black and red machine away.

He then turned and boosted towards the Archangel. The Blitz attempted to follow but was cut off by a large explosion.

Quickly Kira switched to an open channel. "Please leave us alone I'm just protecting my friends." He said landing on the ship as it departed the station.

Nichol sat in the Blitz floating over the remains of the other harbor entrance. He had been the only one to get the communiqué from the Strike. He thought over what he heard. _'Yzak and Dearka won't think much of this and I doubt that the commander will either. I'll talk to Athrun when he get's back._ He thought.

With that he headed to the Gamow.

* * *

Kira exited the Strike to see Matthias Being carted off on a stretcher and 9 body bags lined up against the wall of the hanger with Badgiruel, Mu and the girl that been dragged with them by Garcia having a discussion nearby.

Kira turned to help Flay out of the cockpit only for the redhead to extract herself and head towards the exit as fast as possible.

Kira let out a sigh at that _'I can only hope that experience makes her see coordinators in a better light'_ He thought before heading over to Badgiruel, La Falga and the girl. Where the discussion had become rather heated between the two women.

"… Lost control of himself because Garcia was the man who ordered the operation that killed his parents. He did regain control of himself later and was willing to walk away though Garcia tried to shoot him." Said the girl.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous. Nor can we overlook the fact that he, somehow, killed 9 EA personnel including a vice admiral. He should be stripped of his weapons and confined to the brig." Countered Badgiruel.

To Kira's surprise the girl didn't back down.

"Oh like that's a good idea confine one of our two pilots to the brig. Also do you really think that, after this demonstration of whatever powers he has, the brig will be able to hold him?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"About those powers why didn't he inform us of… Ladies, ladies." Badgiruel started only to be interrupted by Mu. "He's clearly paranoid and so will keep a lot of secrets from us at first. So I suggest we wait till he wakes up so he can explain everything. Does that sound reasonable? Natarle? Riyu?" Both women nodded.

The two officers left to go about their duties leaving Kira alone with Riyu.

Riyu moved first turning to face Kira. She smiled slightly. "You OK?" she asked.

"I'm OK thanks but what's the matter with Matthias?" Kira responded tiredly.

"Riyu glanced at the body bags. "Over exhaustion the doctor said. I think from using his abilities in that manner."

Kira nodded. "Do you think he meant to do this?" Kira asked looking at the bodies pointedly.

"No!" the resolve and passion of the reply surprised Kira. "Well he meant to kill Garcia but he was going to let that slime live only for the bastard to go for his gun when Matthias turned his back. I have know idea how but somehow your friend put a throwing blade in the snakes neck before he could draw it." Riyu's gaze dropped to the floor. "When he killed the guards I don't think that was Matthias it was an animal lashing out on instinct and emotion."

"Thanks for explaining, miss erm…" Said Kira scratching his head.

"Oh sorry I forget that Matthias only asked my name after you left." She said now looking quite sheepish. "I'm Riyu Takama, just call me Riyu though none of that miss stuff."

Kira extended a hand "OK Miss Tan… Riyu I'm…" he started only for the girl in question to interrupt him.

"You're Kira Yamato pilot of the Strike you're like a celebrity on this ship. Matthias is too but I think the glowing eyes cause people to distrust him."

Kira blushed at the celebrity comment but quickly composed himself.

"Speaking of Matthias I'm going to go see him for a bit before I do the maintenance for the Strike. Why don't you come and see him as well?"

"Sure. It's not like I have something to do." The brunette girl replied casually.

Kira smiled mischievously. "You know with the way you are about Matthias I'd almost say you're interested." He said

Now it was Riyu's turn to blush but she immediately turned away to hide it.

"I am interested in him. Just not in that way. He's different really different. Yet at the same time he acts like a normal person." Kira sent her a funny look. "Well sort of. Anyway that's why I'm interested in him."

"If you say so." Said Kira not really believing her but deciding to drop the subject anyway. He then left the hangar Riyu following a few paces behind.

* * *

Matthias didn't wake up for 3 more hours. Kira had gone to work on the Strike as he had said but Riyu had remained. Mu had joined in the vigil part way through and Cyrus had somehow made his own way into the room as well.

Almost as soon as the teen was awake Mu was needling him. "So you finished napping while everyone else is working then?"

Matthias snorted. "You try slinging 14 guards against a wall without touching them." He countered sarcastically. "Anyway I wasn't asleep I was unconscious there's a difference."

Mu didn't have a comeback to that so he decided to shut up.

"How are you now?' Asked Riyu concern slipping into her voice.

Matthias rubbed his forehead and then raised his arm for Cyrus to land on.

"Apart from a slight headache I'm fine. Just need a shower and I'm ready to go."

He said as Cyrus looked down on him from his new perch.

"Are you sure you're fine kid? I mean this isn't exactly something minor here." Said Mu.

Matthias just looked at the older man and got out of the bed. "Don't worry mom." He said with a teasing smile. "I've had a lot worse."

Mu shrugged "If that's the case then I assume you'll want to call a meeting to explain everything." Matthias nodded and started doing some stretches.

"I want you, Kira and the entire bridge crew there." He said Cyrus flitting around him as he did the stretches. "Oh and Riyu to." Glancing at the girl and accidentally looking straight into her hazel eyes.

"Sure we can fit your girlfriend in as well." Said Mu as he left the infirmary.

Matthias immediately fell over and Riyu blushed bright red remembering what Kira had said earlier as well.

Matthias quickly jumped back onto his feet shaking his head. "Damn I wasn't expecting that." Matthias said and looked at Riyu.

"Sorry about that. Me and Mu tease each other a lot, sort of like brothers, seems he won that round." He said laughing slightly.

Riyu chuckled. "He does act like some kind of crazy big brother doesn't he."

Matthias nodded. "Yeah he's a nice guy."

"So are you." Said Riyu as the blonde coordinator stood.

"Am I really?" He said bluntly heading over to the door where he paused.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Said Riyu confused.

"Treating me like a normal person." He said simply and left.

That single sentence made Riyu realize why Matthias was so determined to protect this ship.

'_Everybody who has ever treated him like a normal person is on this ship and he doesn't want any of them to die. He really should have more friends he's a nice enough person.' _She thought before leaving the room herself.

* * *

Archangel Bridge a short while later.

Matthias looked up as the door hissed open to admit Kira. Matthias just smiled at him. "Don't worry about excuses just find a space and listen."

Kira nodded and stood next to Tolle's station.

"Well you're all here for my explanation so I'll tell you. The simple version is I am a Psychic." Matthias started completely serious.

Natarle stepped forwards. "What are you trying to pull psychics don't exist."

Matthias focused his attention on her. _'Oh really'_ He projected.

Natarle immediately took a step back eyes wide.

Matthias then used telekinesis to pick up a drink bottle brought it over to him and had a drink from it.

"Anyone else want to say that psychics don't exist?" No one said anything. "Good. Any questions?"

Riyu put her hand up, as did Mir.

"Oh yes Mir sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was referring to Murphy's law it's an old adage. 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.' Does that answer your question?"

Mir nodded not sure if Matthias had remembered or read her mind.

"OK Riyu what's your question?"

Riyu shifted uncomfortably before asking. "What psychic abilities do you have and what are their limitations?"

Matthias smiled at her uneasiness. "That's a perfectly reasonable question. Well there's the obvious. Mind reading, telepathy and telekinesis. All useful but not without limits. Telekinesis uses a lot of energy, while mind reading and telepathy work for most people there are exceptions and they have a limited range. So I can read the mind of a normal person at about a mile away."

Matthias turned to look at Mu. "Lieutenant La Flaga here is much harder for me to read I think it has something to do with his ability to use the gun barrels. Anyway with him the range drops to about to around 3-400 meters. Then there's Kira." He said turning again to face the brunette who now had the look of a deer in the headlights.

"Who I have to have physical contact for it to work why this is so I don't know this is but it does make life interesting. Then there's the next stage where I can't read them at all. Riyu you are one of these people another is Commander Martin of ZAFT."

A collective murmur went around the bridge before quickly subsiding.

"Now for some of my more obscure abilities. First I can heal myself. This is sort of Telekinesis. Most of the time I have to use small synthetic crystals called source stones to pull this off. Source stones slowly create psychic energy and store it using them gives me a power boost."

Mu chuckled. "Sounds like a video game power up."

Matthias shrugged. "The principal is similar. Anyway moving on. I can manipulate psychic energy into constructs. Simple thing like blades or a shield only though. I can also use it to improve my physical performance. I also get premonitions." Now everyone was staring at him.

"These are most annoying as touching something or hearing a phrase can set one off. The premonition is always related to the phrase or the object touched however it is only a possible or likely future I see not a definite one. The main problem is I freeze completely whenever a premonition happens."

Kira's eyes went wide. "So down in the hangar just after Heliopolis collapsed you had a premonition." He said pausing to think. "Also you didn't touch something so it was something I said that set it off. Right?"

"Correct on both counts Kira however I will not tell you what set it off or what I saw because it could stop it from happening and I would rather like it to." Kira nodded slowly but pouted slightly all the same.

"Right is there anything else? Oh yeah I can sense peoples emotions in a 30 meter radius around me only people like Riyu are exempt from that. Any other questions?"

No hands went up. "OK then everyone can go about their business. Though I'd like to talk to Captain Ramius if that is OK?" He said kicking over to the brunette woman.

She looked at him curiously. "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked causing him to do something that no one present had ever seen him do before he grinned.

"I have a request. I've noticed that a lot of the crew and civilians are quite stressed and in need of a relax. So would it be possible for me to set up a stage in the hanger and put out some of the instruments I have in the toy box for use by off duty crew and the refugees?" He said.

Murrue thought about it for a second it was definitely a good idea, mu had told her about the toy box, and they seemed to have shaken off their pursuers. Also it was a good way to play on her XO's sense of military protocol.

"I don't have any objections to it. I'll even let you pipe it round the ship if you want." She said.

"Only if it's worth hearing. OK I'll get that organized now." Said Matthias clapping his hands together.

"I could send an announcement round the ship if you want." Offered Sai having overheard the conversation.

"Thanks I should be ready in about an hour or so." Said Matthias floating towards the door.

* * *

58 minutes later Matthias finished plugging in the last instrument. He looked up to see who had shown up to have a go with the instruments. He let out a sigh when he saw that there wasn't that many. A few of the mechanics and one or two of the crew and none of the civilians.

'_Oh well let's get this going anyway.'_ He thought moving towards the small gathering of people.

"OK everything is ready. You can use all the instruments that are out with the exception of my guitar" indicating the black and dark blue electric guitar hanging from his shoulder. "Just please be careful with them and have fun."

With that all the people dashed to the instruments of their chose there was a few of each so everyone got what they wanted. The stage remained relatively quiet as all the instruments were wired up to headphone so only the user could hear them.

Matthias folded a chair out of the stage, sat down and started to play a few random chords looking rather down.

He continued playing until someone walked over to him.

He looked up to see Riyu.

"What's up you look kinda depressed." She asked.

Matthias smiled at her sadly. "I was hoping more people would come."

Riyu looked over the stage. "Well at least you got some people to come."

"I suppose." He said still playing the odd chord.

"So you play?" Riyu asked after a few moments.

Matthias looked up again. "I can play anything here pretty well but I prefer the guitar."

Riyu looked around that was quite a few instruments, on the stage was drum kits, Various brass and wind instruments (All small and mediums ones) and a number of string instruments (None bigger than a guitar) even a keyboard.

"Wow that a lot of things you can play." She said.

Matthias looked Riyu up and down. "You don't play anything do you?" He said half to himself. "No. You don't play... You prefer to sing."

Riyu looked at him. "I thought you said you couldn't read my mind." She huffed.

Matthias chuckled. "Lucky guess that's all." He assured.

Riyu looked at the guitar than at an unused output jack.

"Didn't you get permission to play something over the ships intercom?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He said uncertainly.

"Well you could play and I could sing. Could attract people down." She said shrugging.

Matthias smiled and quickly went to pick up a small radio like thing.

"Right here's the rest of the band." He said holding it up. "What do you want to sing?"

Riyu thought about it for a moment. "Can you play Escapist by Nightwish.

"Just one of my favorite songs." He said confidently plugging in all the equipment and selecting the song on the music box.

"OK let's do this then." Shouted Riyu picking up the mic.

The music started playing orchestral strings starting the intro.

Then the drums and Matthias's guitar kicked in people on the stage stated looking at them.

Just as the lyrics started Matthias stopped.

_Who's there knocking at my window?_

_The owl and the Dead Boy_

_This night whispers my name_

_All the dying children_

The Guitar kicked off again only to stop as the lyrics stared again.

Now everyone on the stage had stopped and was watching and listening to them.

_Virgin snow beneath my feet_

_Painting the world in white_

_I tread the way_

_and lose myself into a tale_

_Come hell or high water_

_My search will go on_

_Clayborn Voyage without an end_

A few of the crew entered to see what was going on.

Riyu smiled at Matthias who nodded in response.

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_Come undone_

_Bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_It all starts with a lullaby_

Now a few of the civilians started coming in obviously curious about the source of the music.

_Journey homeward bound_

_The sound of a dolphin calling_

_Tearing off the mask of man_

_The tower-my sole guide_

_This is who I am_

_Escapist_

_Paradise Seeker_

_Farewell, time to fly_

_Out of sight_

_Out of time_

_Away from all lies_

More and more people started coming in and the pair found themselves with a somewhat large audience.

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_Come undone_

_Bring me back to life_

Matthias had shut his eyes but continued to smile and play. To all present he was more relaxed than they had ever seen him before.

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_It all starts with a lullaby_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Come someone make my heavy heart light_

_Come undone_

_Bring me back to life_

_A nightingale..._

_In a Golden Cage..._

The music finished and the pair suddenly found themselves being applauded by the entirety of the people in the hangar and probably most of the ship as well.

"Seems like it worked." Said Matthias.

Riyu beamed at him. "Yes it did didn't it." She replied. "Though it did get me thinking. Can you sing?"

"Yes." Said Matthias not realizing that the conversation was being picked up on the mic.

"Come on sing then." Shouted someone from the crowd Matthias guessed it was Murdoch.

Soon the whole crowd was calling for Matthias to give a song.

"Looks like I have no choice." He muttered heading over to the music box to choose a song. Heading back to the mic to the sound of cheers.

He nodded to Riyu to set the music going and launched into the short intro then started singing.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare_

Riyu went wide eyed at the last line realizing that Matthias chosen the song for a reason not just on a whim.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Again Matthias closed his eyes sinking into the music. While the crowd cheered him on.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

Riyu started crying slightly realizing the message of the story she also notice a tear run down Matthias's cheek as well.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Matthias accepted the cheers now dry-eyed before leaving the stage hurriedly.

Riyu immediately walked over to him. "Who was that for?" She asked sounding a little jealous.

Matthias looked at the floor but didn't answer.

"Sorry. Not my place to ask." Riyu apologized.

Matthias looked up eyes full of tears. "It was for my sister. I never actually saw her die so there is a chance that she's still alive. Also it was about my life." He whispered only just audible to Riyu.

"I-I didn't know sorry." She stammered.

Matthias waved it off. "Don't worry it wasn't your fault."

"It proves my choice of song correct though." Riyu said quietly.

Matthias looked at her curiously. "What do you mean by that."

"The ship may have escaped Artemis but this is you escaping." She explained indicating the stage and his guitar. "Escaping from what you have done and your past."

Matthias chuckled once. "I can't even hide anything from you can I. You're right I am trying to escape." He looked at the mic then at his guitar.

"I think it's about time I found someone else to sing that song for." He muttered.

"Who would that be though?" Riyu asked slightly wary.

Matthias smiled at her. "Oh I have an idea." He said cryptically, putting his guitar down as he spoke.

Riyu thought about it for a moment then turned to walk away only for Matthias to grab her arm and turn her back round and pulled her close.

"You're different from every other girl I've met." He whispered into her ear causing her to blush. "Now there's just one thing I want to do." He finished and leaned in to kiss her but just before he their lips touched the blonde teen shifted his grip and tossed Riyu over his shoulder Judo style.

The brunette was both surprised and disappointed at the move but quickly maneuvered her body so that she landed in a crouch and immediately swept Matthias's feet from under him. He immediately rolled with the fall using the momentum to propel him back onto his feet. Just in time to duck a vicious kick and drive his elbow into Riyu's stomach.

The girl immediately let out a gasp of both surprise and realization. The blow had been pulled so it only winded her slightly and also made her realize something.

'_He's not trying to hurt me. So this is just a test? In that case…'_ She realized snapping her head back to avoid another punch before countering with a palm strike.

Matthias moved to block the blow only for Riyu to stop it short and grab his wrist. A quick twist and he found himself in an arm bar.

"So… How did I do?" Riyu panted the smugness in her voice obvious.

Matthias didn't reply he just jumped, twisting out of the hold in such a way that he hit straight into the brunette girl knocking her to the floor. As she fell he wrapped his legs round her arms and upper torso. They landed like that and Riyu found herself pinned.

"Impressive." Matthias said plainly though he was smiling. Incredibly he wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Though you shouldn't have let your guard down at the end there." He added getting off her and helping her up.

"So do I pass?" She asked still slightly dazed from the take down.

"As long as you remember never to let your guard down in future. Then yes you pass." He said getting a pair of drinks bottles out of a cooler.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Riyu asked as she accepted the drinks bottle.

Matthias blushed slightly at the question but still managed a retort. "So did you."

He said looking straight into her hazel eyes.

Riyu just nodded looking straight back into his blue eyes with the dancing glow within them.

"Pretty." She muttered surprising Matthias.

"What is?" he asked confused. Riyu blushed deeply she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She didn't want to answer but the blonde just caped staring at her curiously till she gave in. "Y-your eyes" She stuttered out.

It was Matthias found the rapid change in her demeanor highly amusing. Though her answer surprised him. "Really?" he asked Riyu was too embarrassed to answer with anything more than a nod.

He just stood there for a moment thinking. "I'd never thought of them as pretty before. Thank you." He said eventually looking back into her eyes they just stayed there lost in each others' eyes until a shout brought them back to reality.

"Just kiss already!"

Both finally looked back over the stage and saw that everyone was watching them and probably had been doing so for some time.

Both teens went a particularly alarming shade of red as everyone watching took up the chant of "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

Though he was embarrassed Matthias was still observant of his surroundings and so noticed with a degree of surprise and satisfaction that Flay was joining in albeit hesitantly.

Riyu turned to look back at him. "Do you want to?" She asked shyly.

Matthias smiled at her. "Let's just say I have no real objections so…" He didn't get a chance to say anything else as Riyu put her arms round his neck and kissed him full on the lips. The action stunned him as the crowd cheered but after a few moments he started kissing back as well. They pulled away after a few seconds.

Matthias just looked at the girl no young woman that had just kissed him.

"OK truthfully how long have you been 'admiring me from a distance'?" he asked cheeks burning.

Riyu some how went redder than she already was. "Erm well since about a week after you came to Heliopolis." She admitted.

Matthias took her hand. "I see. Why don't we join the others?"

The brunette nodded. "Continue being escapists. Why not." With that they went down to everyone. Almost like a signal everyone went back to playing with the instruments. And for that night on the Archangel everyone was able to escape from the reality of war and enjoy themselves. Even Natarle.

* * *

Well that's done a lot quicker than expected. Though the end bit ended up being revised a few times. The kiss just fitted too well not to do it. A lot of dialogue but a lot of info as well and a bit of dun as well. I think Matthias will pretty my stay as he his psychic ability wise but we shall see. Lacus makes her appearance next chapter however after this rather rapid chapter writers block will probably set in again. Please R&R.


	7. Solemn Findings

It too a bit of thought but I eventually decided to skip over the meetings, the inquiry in the Plants and the arrival at the Debris Belt because well there wasn't any way that I could change them in a way I considered satisfactory.

I do not own Gundam SEED. If I did Kira and Lacus would have been married by the end of Destiny.

* * *

January 30 Debris Belt

The graceful form of the Archangel slowly glided it's way through the Debris Belt around it Mistral pods darted about gathering supplies from the wreckage around them while the Aile equipped Strike and the Devastator equipped Defender stood guard.

The pilots of said machines were currently having a private conversation.

"So what was it like kissing a girl?" Kira asked knowing full well it would annoy the blonde in the other machine.

"Hey, She kissed me not the other way round." Matthias countered strongly

Kira smiled mischievously. "That may be but you can't deny that you kissed her back most of the ship saw it."

Matthias immediately went bright red. "I ah… only did that because… Well it just felt right."

That just made Kira smile even more. "So you enjoyed it then."

The blonde blushed a few shades darker but nodded.

Kira was rather surprised at how easily he'd gotten Matthias to spill the beans as it were.

"That was a lot easier to get out of you than I expected any particular reason why?"

This time it was Matthias's turn to smile. "I'm telling you because I know Riyu will kick you into next week if she finds out that you've told anyone."

Having been one of the few people to see Matthias 'testing' Riyu, Kira knew how real that threat was so decided to stop with the questions and go back to watching the debris for signs of hostiles.

As he was watching his thought went back to the premonition that Matthias had in the hangar. _'It obviously involves me that's why he doesn't want to tell me... But what is it?'_ He glanced over at the black machine some distance away. _'He wants it to happen so it will be a good thing. What was it I actually said that set him off?"_

He thought about it for a few minutes until a rush of static interrupted his chain of thought.

"No one's found any water yet." Said Matthias blankly. "Seems like there is only one option left and people aren't going to like it."

"Huh?" Kira wasn't sure what he meant.

Matthias simply turned the Defender to face the haunting remains of Junius 7.

Kira turned the Strike to look as well.

Matthias let out a long sigh before switching to the main channel.

"Captain from what I'm getting none of the salvage teams has found any water. Can you confirm?" He said clearly a little depressed

There was a brief pause before Murrue responded. "I'm afraid that is the case. Junius 7 is the only source of water we have found."

Matthias nodded even though no one could really see him.

"OK everyone it looks like we're going to have to get water from Junius 7."

A chorus of objections and counters erupted over the comm.

Matthias felt kind of comforted that everyone felt that way and waited for the objections to stop before speaking again.

"I'm glad you feel that way but in this situation survival come first… I knew a few people who lived on Junius 7. They were… old friends of my family I…" He shook off the now painful memory a small tear ran down his cheek as he did so.

"They were kind people the type that would make sure you stayed to eat with them before they let you leave. They would have wanted us to keep living and I'm going to do my best to make sure of that."

No one said anything more; none of them had any counter to that.

"Before we start the next run we'll release the origami flowers before collecting. We'll leave the ice till then."

On the bride Natarle had her objections. "Captain why are you letting Matthias have command of the salvage forces?"

Marrue rolled her eyes she expected something like this to happen.

"Matthias has the most experience of the people out there and is capable of sound judgement even under emotional stress that's why."

"But he's a… The radio may be off but I can still hear your thoughts Ensign." Matthias cut Natarle off.

"Now do you want to finish that line or shut up?" The raven-haired woman sensibly chose the second option.

* * *

Later

The salvage teams were now stood on the surface of Junius 7 as Miriallia and the others released armfuls of origami flowers out over the ruined PLANT.

Everyone watched in silence. Some deep in thought others praying for those who died. With respects paid everyone slowly gravitated back to their machines.

Kira and Matthias stood guard in silence as the pods darted about.

It was Matthias who eventually broke the silence.

"Kira be alert there's something nearby." His tone was serious.

Kira sighed he hoped this would be incident free obviously that wasn't going to happen. "Roger that. Can you give me any more details?"

"I'm working on it a lot of people died around here that makes it difficult. Ah!"

The Strikes console beeped as an explosion blossomed near to where the Defender was standing sentinel.

"Matthias you OK?" Kira asked he could still see the Defender but he decided to make sure.

"I'm OK… ish just downed a LLR GINN, There is at least one more so stay frosty." Matthias's tone made it obvious that he wasn't happy at having to kill the GINNs pilots.

Kira shivered slightly when he realised that Matthias had likely heard the last thoughts of that pilot. "I will." He muttered in reply.

Another beep issued from the console and immediately the screen zoomed in on a Long Range Recon type GINN that was inspecting the wreckage of a civilian vessel. It was being especially cautious undoubtedly because of the loss of contact with its comrade.

Kira manually targeted the beam rifle as to not alert the unit to his presence.

"Just go away." He uttered to himself.

The GINN began to move off as if obeying Kira when one of the Mistral pods moved out from the cover of the debris.

The two-seater machine immediately turned around and aimed its rifle.

"You idiot why did you have to see it?" Complained the brunet as he snapped off two shots with the Strike's rifle the first blew of the GINN's arm while the second hit dead centre causing the ZAFT machine to pitch backwards and explode.

Kira immediately turned off the radio, knowing Matthias would explain, and slammed his fist against the cockpit wall in frustration.

The console beeped another time. _'What now?'_ He thought bitterly. His attitude immediately changed on seeing it was a small life pod.

He quickly reactivated the radio and set up a channel to Matthias.

"I've found a life pod and I'm going to bring it aboard can you deal with Natarle for me?" He asked.

"Need you ask?" Matthias responded even just by his voice you could tell he was smiling.

Kira couldn't help but smile as well most of the crew found it rather amusing whenever the blonde took it upon himself to poke holes in the ensign's sense of military decorum.

He switched back to the main comm. "Archangel I've found a life pod and I'm bringing it on-board."

Natarle was the first to respond. "We're not a rescue ship leave it..." Matthias quickly cut her off. "Now ensign do I have to make a comment on your humanity or are you just going to shut up." He said in a sugary tone that seemed rather sinister at the same time.

On receiving no reply he continued. "Good choice, I trust you have not objections Captain."

"None, I give you authorisation to bring it aboard… Can you tell us anything about them?" The fact that Matthias could read minds what still strange to everyone but it was useful as well.

The bridge crew watched as the Defender moved up beside the Strike.

"Afraid not they're like Kira so I can only get their surface emotions without touching them." Matthias replied.

"I'll come down with the Lieutenant to greet our new guest." Said Marrue vacating her seat. "You have the con Ensign."

Mu couldn't resist getting in a last minute dig at Matthias. "I assume Riyu will be joining us." He teased.

Matthias immediately cut the link to hide his blush.

A few minutes later the pod was placed in the hangar and both mobile suits locked down in their bays. As predicted Riyu had joined them and was now standing next to Matthias, which made Mu grin mischievously at the younger blonde who just glared back at him.

"Alright I'm opening it." Warned Murdoch, The security detail immediately tensed ready in case the passenger of the life pod was hostile.

Matthias just rolled his eyes. The guards were unnecessary. The emotions he'd felt indicated someone who was scared rather than aggressive. Of course they'd ignored him and brought the guards anyway.

The door slowly opened and out floated a small pink robot. "Haro, Haro, LACUS!" It yelled floating past the confused crew members.

"Thank you for the assistance." Came a voice from within the pod and everyone looked back, just in time to see a pink haired drift out.

A look of surprise flashed across Matthias's face, which immediately split into a grin upon spotting Kira. The brunette was completely entranced by the beautiful girl.

'_Looks like Kira's taken interest in Lacus Clyne.'_ He thought turning to Riyu.

Who looked like she was about to leap over to the pinkette and ask for an autograph.

Such an action would reveal the pink haired girl's identity as daughter of the PLANT supreme chairman and the songstress of the PLANTs to the rest of the crew. That was something he didn't want to happen so he grabbed the arm of his 'girlfriend' preventing her from moving.

He looked back ignoring the glare he was getting.

Lacus Clyne smiled as Kira helped her down to the floor. "Thank you." She said sweetly. The combination of the two caused the violet-eyed teen to blush deeply.

'_He's handsome'_ she thought looking him over. Then she noticed the EA insignia on his uniform. Before she could say anything Matthias spoke up. "Excuse me miss could you come with us and explain what you were doing out there. Please."

He said earning thankful looks from Marrue and Mu who hadn't been sure how to interrupt the situation. "Kira you can come too." He added with a knowing smile that made the young coordinator in question turn an even deeper red.

* * *

A Few minutes later Lacus was sitting down in Kira's room with the others standing round. "Matthias why did you bring us to my room?" Kira asked.

Matthias shrugged. "It was closest." he replied simply though inwardly he was fighting the urge to smile.

What Matthias had said was true but Kira suspected that there were other reasons.

With that out-of-the-way Murrue took charge of the situation.

"I think that Matthias and Riyu already know who you are but could you please tell us you name." She asked glancing at the semi-official 'couple'.

Lacus smiled at them. "I'm Lacus Clyne, and this is my friend Haro." She responded lifting the pink robot that was now on her lap. "What's your name?" She added looking directly at Kira.

Kira took a moment to respond. "Err. Kira, Kira Yamato." Lacus's smile grew at getting his name. "How old are you?" She asked as if the other occupants of the room had disappeared.

Matthias started to usher the other out as the two teens continued chatting as if they'd just met on the school playground and wanted to get to know each other.

When outside Riyu just gave him a questioning look. Mu and Marrue just looked confused as he grinned back at them.

"Why did you do that?" Asked the Captain sounding slightly annoyed.

"You mean none of you noticed?" Matthias countered looking particularly at Mu.

Riyu immediately went wide-eyed. "You mean..." The blonde coordinator nodded.

"Our young pilot had a crush on Miss Lacus and I think she's taken a shine to him as well."

Marrue glanced at the lieutenant. "But they just met each other?" she asked.

Matthias looked at her the ethereal light in his eyes dancing like playful children.

"Since when do emotions follow any rules you set them?" He asked rhetorically.

Riyu was the next to speak. "But isn't she... you know..."

Matthias shot her a funny look. "I don't approve of arranged marriages except in certain unusual circumstances, like the parents actually knowing what their doing. Anyhow I'm sure her father won't make her go through with it if she doesn't want to."

"Thing is." Said Mu "when we get to the moon they will use her as a prisoner. I don't think the Kid will like that."

Matthias glanced at Riyu causing her to realise why he had held her back in the hangar.

"Who says he'd be the only one who wouldn't like that." Said Matthias his voice laden with ice. Riyu just nodded though somehow she made the motion much more threatening than either of the officers thought possible.

Marrue let out a sigh. "Well I suppose we'd better come up with ideas to prevent that from happening then. I don't want to hurt Kira let alone annoy you and Riyu."

Matthias activated the holo-computer on his wrist before responding. "Give me a few minutes. I have extensive experience in creating false identities." He said beginning to type.

Mu and Marrue stared at the slightly translucent screen for a second.

"Why didn't you tell us about that." Said the Captain in a slightly accusing manner.

The blonde stopped typing for a second to shoot a look at the woman.

"Never mind." She muttered.

"Thanks for stopping me earlier." Said Riyu feeling slightly awkward.

Matthias smiled but didn't look away from the screen. "No problem. There were several reasons behind it not just stopping you doing something you would regret."

Riyu's gaze immediately became hard. "What do you mean by that." She said with a warning edge to her voice.

Matthias knew Mu was enjoying this little confrontation but decided to ignore the fact.

"It would have served to escalate the war, also she of all people doesn't deserve that lastly…" He leant over and whispered the last part into her ear.

The girls hazel eyes went wide. Not knowing what to say.

Mu cleared his throat loudly causing Matthias to look over at him and stick his tongue out in a very childish manner.

He quickly finished typing and collapsed the screen with a motion of his hand.

"Right I have a file for her set up including school reports, a modified birth date, fictional past and family, a reason for her to be in the Debris belt and lastly put her Genetic type as natural. To top it all off the file is already in the O.M.N.I database." He said with a grin that hinted at some inner madness.

"I'm not going to even ask how you did that." Muttered Mu shaking his head in amazement.

The younger blonde just shrugged and glanced at Riyu with a mischievous grin. Which the brunette matched with a nod.

"So any complaints about assigning them the same room?" Asked Matthias innocently.

Marrue wasn't sure she heard properly. "Pardon!"

Mu on the other hand was in complete agreement. "I don't see why not. We could say that it's to help her adjust to being on the ship." He said with a barely restrained grin.

"Lieutenant!"

Mu looked at the particularly beautiful Captain. "Don't tell you've never thought about playing matchmaker before."

Marrue remained silent she'd come to like Kira in the short time she'd known him he was like the younger brother she'd never had. She truly believed that the young coordinator deserved some happiness. She eventually nodded if only for Mu and Riyu's benefit.

'Well I think they've had long enough for now." Said Matthias moving aside to allow the officers at the door.

The two quickly knocked and entered.

Kira and Lacus looked up as Matthias and Riyu slid in.

"So when is the we-Oompff!" Mu was suddenly cut off by Matthias's elbow being driven into his stomach. Hard.

"That's hardly appropriate right now." Admonished the younger blonde.

Marrue chuckled slightly in amusement.

"OK you two we need to talk, and it's best if we do it now." She said."OK Miss Marrue what is it?" Kira asked with a slight redness to his cheeks. He had a pretty good idea of what the mobile armour pilot was going to say before Matthias 'interrupted' him. He was rather thankful that Matthias did.

Marrue looked at the blonde coordinator it had been his idea after all.

"Kira, we'll be meeting up with EA forces at some point and if they find out that Miss Clyne here is on-board there's going to be problems."

Matthias paused for a moment to let the information sink in.

"I have a way to avoid that however it will require Miss Clyne to change her last name." He turned to the pink haired songstress. "Also this will mean that no one else on this ship will know who you are and it will have to stay that way. I have made a file ready for you."

"You asking rather a lot of Lacus." Complained Kira.

Matthias raised an eyebrow briefly before shrugging. "It's either this or she becomes a prisoner of war." He said shooting Mu a 'don't you dare' look before he could say anything.

"Kira it's OK. He's right." Lacus said calmly. Though inwardly she was happy that she would have more time to get to know the cute boy who had been nice to her since she got on-board.

Kira just sat looking at Lacus. Matthias had effectively asked her to lie to everyone on the ship apart from the people in this room and that just didn't feel right to him. Despite this something inside him said he had to protect her. There was no way he was going to let the EA use her as a prisoner.

"I just have one question. What am I going to change my last name to?" She asked curiously looking straight at Matthias.

"That's completely up to you Miss Clyne though I have it set as Kasne on your file for the time being." The blue-eyed teen responded.

"That will be fine and please call me Lacus. Mr…"

Matthias hit his forehead. "Sorry I should have introduced myself. I'm Matthias Rynar though just call me Matthias everyone else does." He looked over at Riyu who had remained silent but had hung close to him.

"And this it Riyu Takama." He added indicating the brunette with a smile.

Lacus cocked her head slightly. "Are you two a couple?" She asked innocently.

Both teens went bright red though Matthias was the worse off of the two.

"N-n-no… I mean sorta erm well err. Not yet." He managed to stutter out.

Mu of course found this highly amusing and started laughing.

Riyu smiled through her embarrassment as she waited for everyone to calm down. Matthias was right they weren't quite a couple yet but they were heading that way.

When everyone had stopped laughing or blushing Riyu finally spoke. "Miss Lacus."

The pink haired girl looked at her. "Yes Miss Takama." The brunette shifted uncomfortably and pulled out a small note pad.

"Could I have your autograph?" She asked politely.

Lacus just smiled. "If you have a pen then I would be happy to.

Riyu frowned she'd hoped that Lacus would have a pen on her.

Matthias rolled his eyes and produced a pen from somewhere and handed it to Riyu.

With the Autograph obtained and the pen retrieved Matthias spoke. "There's just one last thing we need to sort out. Miss Lacus will be needing a place to sleep."

Marrue acknowledged him with a nod. "I think Miss Clyne should be bunked with someone who can help her adjust to being on this ship and prevent her from wandering into restricted areas." She said slightly uncomfortable with what they were doing.

Noticing her distress Mu took over. "Well she seems to get on very well with Kira here so it would make sense to assign her to the same room and have Kira watch over her."

Kira and Lacus both blushed at the implications of such a suggestion.

Matthias cocked his head to one side slightly. "Any objections from you two."

"I'll only do it if Lacus is OK with it." Said Kira slightly hesitant.

Everyone looked at Lacus awaiting her decision.

"I don't mind really." She said unperturbed by all the gazes directed at her.

'_But you would prefer to be with Kira wouldn't you.'_ Said a voice inside her head.

She managed to hide her embarrassment so that only Matthias noticed the wave of emotion pass through her.

Matthias looked over at Marrue. "I think that's everything covered then. You two now share this room." He said.

"I think we can all go back to what we were doing." With that he let he moved aside to let the two officers out. After a few moments he moved to follow them out only to pause at the door.

"Kira I know you would like to stay here and talk to Miss Lacus some more but you have yet to do the maintenance on the Strike." He said smiling at the waves of embarrassment he felt from both of them as he left.

A short while later the Archangel, now resupplied, left the Debris Belt.

* * *

Athrun was pacing the ready room of the _Vesalius_. As soon as the destroyer had been repaired it had been deployed again this time to search for hi fiancé Lacus Clyne. He smiled sadly at that. Their parents had arranged the engagement and they both saw each other more as siblings than anything else. Two friends that could relate to the pain of loosing a mother. However that was not what was bothering him. The _Claymore_ had been assigned to assist them with the search and that's what made him anxious. He had nothing against Commander Martin personally but the man was incredibly eager to go after the legged ship and the Black machine in particular. He also had a capacity for viciousness that Athrun had never seen in anyone let alone someone only a year or so older than he was. Silently he hoped they would not encounter the Legged ship while searching. With going on right now he really didn't Kira and his friend in the black machine. "I really hope where ever they are their all safe." He muttered to himself."

* * *

In the Archangel's canteen Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Flay and Riyu were chatting. Sai currently had a shift on the Bridge while Kira and Matthias were busy maintaining their respective machines.

"So. You and Matthias are an item now?" Asked Tolle.

Flay let out a derisive snort. "Oh please it's obvious she's head over heel for that coordinator."

Everyone immediately glared at the read head. This was the main reason Riyu didn't like Flay the girls' arrogance and bigoted attitude pissed her off.

"That's not what he was asking Flay. And we may all be naturals here but please keep your prejudices to yourself." Admonished Mir before turning to a slightly red faced Riyu.

"W-wait Riyu's a natural!" Exclaimed Flay surprised. "But you kept up with Matthias when he 'tested' you?

Riyu shrugged. "I don't know why but I'm a lot faster than most naturals. Anyway I think Matthias was holding back on his speed when he did that." Her cheeks colouring slightly as she remembered the event that directly followed that.

Tolle nodded oblivious to Riyu's blush. "Professor Kato did say that there were a few naturals that proved that coordinators weren't that superior."

"Riyu smirked slightly. "You probably could have worded that a bit better Tolle. Any way back to the original question. No we're not quite a couple yet Matthias not quite certain of his feelings yet so I'll let him figure it out."

"What do you mean he's not sure?" Asked Kuzzey "Surely he's experienced it before either directly or indirectly?"

Riyu shook her head. "I don't think he has had a chance to fall in love before. He spent too much time running and trying to survive." She said sadly.

"That doesn't explain how he doesn't know despite the telepathy." Added Tolle.

"That." Came a voice that made all but Riyu jump. "Is because different people experience emotions in different ways." Everyone turned to see Matthias standing in the doorway. He'd obviously just taken a shower, as his hair was still damp. The gang quickly noted that he was wearing a navy blue top rather than his trademark black though it was of the same loose fitting design.

With the question answered Matthias sat down. Just in time for a pink haired head to poke round the corner.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where I can find something to eat?" Asked Lacus timidly.

Matthias chuckled slightly. "All that time talking to Kira and he didn't tell you where the canteen was. I suppose I should have guessed that. You can get food at the counter." He said motioning to the back of the canteen.

"Arigato."

Matthias nodded smiling at the pinkette's use of Japanese while the others, save Riyu, watched Lacus head over to the counter.

"Err Matthias who's that?" Asked Mir looking confused.

"She was on-board the life pod that Kira brought aboard." Said Riyu stepping in.

"I'll let her introduce herself." She finished as Lacus came over with a tray of food and sat down.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lacus Kasne. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Miriallia Haww. Just call me Mir though."

"Tolle Koenigg nice to meet ya"

Kuzzey and Flay were a bit more hesitant but still introduced themselves.

"I'm Kuzzey Buzkirk"

"Flay Allstar."

Lacus smiled at all of them then turned to her food.

Just then part of what Matthias had said when Lacus entered filtered through to Kuzzey.

"What do you mean all that time talking to Kira, Matthias?"

At this Matthias smiled and Lacus blushed slightly.

"Well after Murdoch opened the pod we took her to Kira's room so we sort out the things we needed to know and to sort out a room placement. However before we could do that Kira and Lacus here started chatting like there was no tomorrow so we left them to it of a bit and sorted everything else out a little later." Lacus's face had slowly got redder and redder as Matthias went on.

"So where is she staying?" asked Flay half to herself.

Matthias's smile became a grin. Then he noticed Riyu looking at him with a disapproving glare. Matthias paused for a second weighing up if it was worth it, deciding it was he spoke and braced himself. "With Kira."

Several things happened at once. Lacus turned the colour of a ripe tomato. Riyu hit Matthias hard on the shoulder and Tolle performed a spit take, fortunately not over anyone, while Flay sat up so fast she nearly fell off her seat.

"It made sense. We felt that Lacus here should be bunked with someone to help her get used to being on the ship. She obviously got on with Kira and she agreed so now they're assigned to that same quarters." Matthias explained rubbing his shoulder.

That stopped all conversation and a slightly awkward silence settled over them, at least until Lacus spoke. "Mr Ry… Matthias?"

"Yes."

"Why do your eyes glow?" She asked.

Matthias looked very sheepish he'd completely forgotten that Lacus would need that explaining.

"Well the simple explanation is it's a side effect of me being a psychic." He said fully expecting her not to believe him.

"Oh OK" She said turning back to her food.

Matthias just looked at her incredulously for a moment. "Well that was easy."

"You can't say you believe him just because he said so." Said Flay in a slightly angry tone.

"I can because I don't think Mr… Matthias here would lie about a thing like that besides how else would I explain it."

Flay was at a loss for words.

Matthias struggled to suppress a laugh. _'Awesome Kira likes her, she seems to like Kira as well she's a nice person all round and to top it all off she can shut Flay up. Perfect.'_

Lacus quietly went back to eating taking part in the conversation in her usual manner though she would occasionally glance around discretely.

Both Matthias and Riyu noticed this pretty quickly though it was typically Matthias who said spoke up about it.

"Kira's currently doing maintenance on the Strike so you can stop looking for him Lacus. He'll be down shortly."

This caused Lacus to blush again slightly.

"Thank you I was wondering where he was."

Matthias just waved it off. "No problem."

The conversation degenerated into general teenage conversation as Flay found her voice again Matthias and Riyu listening but not really taking part.

A few minutes later Kira entered Like Matthias he had obviously just had a shower.

Lacus immediately smiled. "Hello Kira you work went well I hope."

Kira nodded wearily. "Yes it did, Lacus, thank you. I see you're getting to know everyone."

Lacus nodded smiling broadly as she shifted along her seat to create a space for Kira who quickly dropped into the seat.

"Hey Kira I suggest you get some sleep soon before you burn yourself out." Said Matthias leaning back at a normally impossible angle.

Kira nodded slowly. "I know but I just wanted to..." He trailed off.

"I understand." Said Matthias smiling at Riyu as she tried to tip him off the seat.

The intercom crackled slightly before Captain Ramius's voice issued out. "This is the Captain speaking. I am pleased to announce that we will be meeting up with our escort from the eighth fleet in 4 hours. That is all"

As soon as the message finished Matthias allowed himself to fall off the bench, turning it in to a quick roll to his feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Riyu almost immediately. The blonde pilot couldn't help but be amused by how easily she was able to read him despite the situation.

"I'm heading back to the hangar to finish something I have a feeling I'm going to need it soon." He replied with a slight frown.

Most of the others were confused at this. "Didn't you hear the captain we'll be meeting up with the advanced fleet soon." Said Kuzzey

Matthias sighed. "My point exactly." Heading off towards the hangar as soon as he finished speaking.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Flay obviously eve more confused by the blonde's comment.

Riyu shook her head. "He means that he thinks something will happen about when we meet up with the advanced fleet." She said before following Matthias out.

A few Minutes later Lacus finished her meal and helped Kira to his room.

* * *

Athrun was not in a good mood. Not only had they failed to find Lacus but they had detected a small fleet of three ships obviously on their way to rendezvous with the legged ship. Both commanders had decided, despite their differences, to attack in an effort to draw the white vessel in and destroy it. So now he was in the Aegis preparing to sortie. Across from him Commander Martin was preparing his new upgraded CGUE. For some reason he'd had the unit transferred to the _Vesalius_ earlier citing the fact that there was less suits on it so more mechanic so go around. Looking at the upgrades to the machine Athrun couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the coming engagement. The right shoulder of the blue machine now sported a rail gun that reportedly fired heated rounds that could damage Phase shift though ammunition was limited. The rifle had been replaced with a newer more powerful version and the shield was strengthened. To go along with that were new thrusters and a longer life battery.

Athrun really hoped that Kira wouldn't get in the way of the young commander.

Truing back to his work he let out a sigh he really wished that he wasn't doing this right now.

A few hours later Athrun had the Aegis sitting in the _Vesalius's_ Linear catapult about to launch. _'I really wish Nichol was here now I could use someone to talk to… Oh well here goes nothing.'_ With that the Aegis shot out into the sea of stars and towards the advance fleet.

* * *

Matthias sealed the chest hatch on the Defender with a grin. The Tachyon Bolt Emitter (TBE) was now fully functional and ready to give anyone who it was fired at a really bad day. He jumped down landing next to Riyu who had just finished doing some adjustments to the foot thrusters of the Defender.

She had followed him and asked to help. He'd told her how to do the adjustments and she got on with it. Somehow both of them had managed to remain spotless.

"Thanks for the help. Maybe next time you can help with some proper maintenance."

The brunette girl nodded. "I'd like that. It's better than just sitting around." She said stepping towards him.

Matthias turned only to find his face inches from hers. Slowly he began to move closer aiming to close the gap between their lips. Of course fate and the war chose that moment to intervene.

"All pilots to your machines the Advance fleet is engaged in battle and we are heading in to assist."

Matthias reluctantly pulled away with a slight chuckle. "Should have seen that one coming."

Riyu grinned slightly "Make it up to me when you get back OK" Matthias just nodded before kicking off towards the pilots' ready room.

Kira was already there and to his surprise Flay.

"Please protect my father." She cried almost pleading.

Kira made an attempt to reassure her. "It'll be OK me, Matthias and Mu will be there."

Matthias pause for a moment before floating over. "We'll do our best, no promises though." He said retrieving his helmet.

Now in their pilot suits all 3 pilots made their way to their respective machines.

They had a task to do and people to protect and no one was going to say otherwise.

* * *

Phew sorry it took so long I've started my A-Levels so time is quite short for me. I have started a new story called Shadows of the Night it's an assassin story using the characters of SEED and Destiny feel free to check it out. Not much else to say apart from please R&R (especially if you have any questions)


	8. Promises

Here it is finally

* * *

Kira frowned as he waited for the Strike to be loaded into the Catapult. Something felt different this time, but he couldn't quite place it. He felt lighter in a way less burdened and more disconcertingly less nervous.

'_Am I getting used to fighting already?'_ He thought quite uncomfortable with the idea.

Matthias quickly sensed his discomfort and opened a comm. Line.

"Hey Kira. You ok?" he said looking slightly concerned even through his helmets visor.

"I'm not sure. I Feel kind of different like I… Like I want to do this I guess." The violet eyed teen replied.

The blondes face immediately split into a huge grin. "Seems you've found something or someone you truly wish to fight for." He said in an assuring tone.

"Why would it happen now then? I've been protecting my friends since Heliopolis." Kira countered despite being confused.

Causing Matthias to shoot him a look that practically screamed 'Oh come on!'

When Kira still didn't get it he decided to give the brunette a big hint. A few presses of the keyboard and Lacus's song quiet night began playing. Kira then finally got what Matthias was getting at and blushed a nice shade of crimson.

"Natarle will have you for improper used of military resources." He warned when he had composed himself enough to speak, just as the 2 machines were loaded into the catapult.

Matthias Laughed loudly before replying. "She would, if the Defender was a military resource." He said with a smile. "Good luck out there." He added cutting the link as the Devastator and Aile packs were lowered onto their respective machines. A quick confirmation from Mir and they lauched.

"Kira Yamato. Strike Gundam. Let's go."

"Matthias Rynar. Defender Gundam. Towards tomorrow."

The two units boosted towards the embattled escort ships, the Defender pausing momentarily to fire with its heavy shoulder armament before continuing. Mu and the Zero following in their wake.

* * *

3 Mobius units detonated under the fire of the Aegis as Athrun exercised the massive advantage in skill and performance he had over the Earth Alliance pilots and their machines. The red Gundam moved to engage one of the escort ships only for Athrun to yank back on the control yokes as the console screamed a warning. The blue and red flash of the hyper impulse beam passing rather too close for Athrun's liking but instead obliterated an unsuspecting GINN.

Athrun paused a moment to acknowledge his brush with death and his fallen comrade before diving towards the source of the beam, in the wake of several GINNs and Commander Greenss CGUE.

* * *

Lacus winced as the Strike narrowly avoided a blow from one of the many GINNs that buzzed around it on the screen. Kira had shown her how to access the outer cameras from the computer s in their room. She was now using them to watch over said brunette as he fought to protect the ship and his friends. There was a flash of red as the white, blue and red machine sliced a GINN in half. Then switching to its beam rifle and destroying another.

Lacus was sad the people were dying in front of her but she couldn't find it in her self to blame Kira for it. He was doing the right thing protecting his friends and refugees on the Archangel.

There was a hiss as the door opened revealing Riyu. The Hazel eyed girl smiled at her slightly before sitting at the other computer in the room. She cycled trough cameras till it stopped on the Defender as it kicked a GINN into submission.

Lacus winced again and let out a small gasp as the Strike was clipped by a missile.

Riyu noticed the sound, casing an amused smile to edge onto her lips. "Does he mean that much to you already?" She asked bluntly.

Lacus froze blood running to her cheeks. She hadn't thought of it like that.

The more she did think about it the more she thought the older girl was right. She like talking to Kira, she like being around him. Yes, He definitely meant that much to her.

"Well" Pressed the brunette.

The pink haired Diva blushed but managed to nod in reply.

"Good." Riyu said with a smile. Stopping the conversation so they could continue watching over their respective pilots.

* * *

Matthias swore as a heated rail gun round smashed into the Defenders face plate for the second time this battle.

"Your slipping monster man, that's twice now." Mocked Solomon backing off.

Matthias snorted in derision. "Monster man? You the biggest monster here you bigoted asshole."

The blue CGUE immediately lashed out with its shield. "I'm not the one who butchered innocent people here." The ginger haired pilot snapped.

"So that's what this is about…" Matthias replied somberly, deftly flicking the Defender out of reach.

"I never meant for that... Bullshit!" The white suite commander cut him off violently opening up with his CGUE's machine gun and rail gun.

"I was there I saw you tear them apart. I don't know how you didn't even touch them but it was you. With out any hesitation."

Matthias responded with his armament and hyper impulse, beam and rail shots lit up the space between the 2 units.

"What makes you think I was in control at the time?" He countered strongly

* * *

A beam splashed against the strikes shield as the Aegis closed to saber range.

"Kira this is enough now! Stop letting the Earth Forces use you." Pleaded Athrun lashing out with a wrist saber. Kira calmly took the blow on his shield.

"I've already told you I'm just doing this to protect my friends." He countered. "Especially her." He added absently as the strikes beam saber hissed to life.

"Pardon!" Athrun barely got the word out when his loss of focus allowed Kira to boot him away.

'_Has Kira got himself a girlfriend?'_ Under different circumstances Athrun would probably have laughed and congratulated his friend. As it was I made him realize that there was now no longer any chance of Kira leaving the legged ship.

That didn't stop him trying though.

"Kira please can't you see that their lying to you. You shouldn't be fighting your own kind." He pleaded not realizing it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

The faces of his friends flashed through Kira's mind, Kuzzey, Mir, Tolle, Sai, Flay, Matthias, Riyu and Lacus.

"You don't know what you're talking about Athrun!" The brunette yelled back in anger.

"I have been friends with people on that ship since I came to Heliopolis. If anyone is being deceived here it's you." He snapped, body checking the red machine.

Athrun blinked _'Did Kira really just say that?'_

The Aegis only just managed to recover when the Strike smashed in again it's beam saber removing the ZAFT unit's gun arm.

"If that's how it is then next time we meet I will show you no mercy." Said Athrun as he retreated back towards that _Vesalius_ just as the first of the escorts detonated despite Mu's best efforts.

* * *

"So what. You're dangerous." Solomon sneered in response. "Your death will make the world a better place." The two units's circled each other as the shockwaves of the first escort's destruction rattled through them.

Riyu's crying face suddenly flashed through Matthias's mind causing him to let out a low chuckle leaning forward as he did so.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself before straightening.

"Wha?" Solomon wasn't sure what to make of that comment until the blond fixed him with a gaze so intense he swore he could feel it through the screen.

"Nine years, nine long years of having causes to die for and you want to kill me now? When I've finally found something to live for." Said the blond pilot switching the Defender's rifle for a beam saber.

The CGUE drew its heat sword in response and charged. "That doesn't change anything." Ben hissed smashing the red blade against the Defender's shield.

Matthias let out an annoyed snort and the ZAFT white suit suddenly found himself kicked away and nearly impaled by a tossed shield.

He recovered just in time to see Matthias replace the discarded shield with a second saber. "You're right." Concurred Matthias. "It doesn't change anything it changes EVERYTHING!" With the last word the Defender smashed in like an avenging angel sending the CGUE flying once again.

Solomon swore fighting with the controls to be ready for the follow up attack. Except it didn't come the Defender floated above him a short distance away both sabers at the ready.

"You bastard!" Solomon screeched smashing the Defenders left saber flying with his shield and driving his head sword into the opening. The subsequent explosion sent him flying back both machine and sword pitted and burned. "You were saying."

* * *

Back on the Archangel Lacus gasped and looked over at Riyu. Who was… smiling?

"You lucky idiot." The brunette muttered hand on her heart.

* * *

Solomon barely had to react to the panicked alarm of his console as the black form of the Defender blasted out of the smoke cloud saber forward a pale glow fading about it's chest. Instinct and luck saved him his shield clumsily deflecting the blow leaving the Defender open once again. The heat blade swung up once more only to crash against frozen fire.

"As I was about to say. You loose."

The battered heat blade held for a moment before the triple high intensity wrist beam blades burned away the last of it's anti-beam coating and hissed right through. A quick flick removed most of the CGUE's right arm as well.

Solomon attempted to knock the Defender away with a rail slug only for Matthias to beat him to the punch melting the weapon and most of his CGUE's head with a hyper impulse blast. The green-eyed commander shut his eyes and braced himself for the end his tortured machine rocked from another blow but the end did not come.

"Did you really expect me to kill you?" It was a rhetorical question.

Solomon's eyes shot open in surprise he truly thought that he was dead there.

"Why not? You didn't have any problem with the others." He bit out.

Matthias sighed. "Necessity in war it seems. To be honest I'm sick of it."

With that he pulled away as the detonation of the second escort illuminating both machines.

* * *

Kira ground his teeth in frustration as the second escort fell to the GINNs. No matter what he did there were simply too many of the ZAFT mobile suits for him to protect the ships effectively. Especially since Mu's Zero had been damage forcing the Mobile Armour to withdraw.

Kira fired dropping the enemy count by one, holding back his tears all the while. Behind him the 2 destroyers closed unnoticed by the brunette.

* * *

They did not however go unnoticed by a certain blond who summed up the situation with a single word.

"Fuck!"

The psychics hands flew over the Defenders console as he check the remaining power and began calibrations.

_'Whoever is in charge of that escort, now would be a very good time to leave.'_ He thought as he brought the Defender into a better firing angle. For the briefest of seconds his eyes flashed brighter.

* * *

On board the _Montgomery_ the Captain turned to George Allstar. "I suggest you get to one of the escape pods sir it doesn't look good." He said somberly.

"But... What about my daughter?" The vice foreign minister Complained.

"The way things are going the Archangel should be able to retreat, but if you don't get to the escape pod right now you will not be seeing your daughter ever again." The Captain snapped in a hard tone.

The implications of the captains words caused the politician to pale before taking off faster than a scolded rabbit.

The Captain let out a sigh as he looked out at the battlefield. At least he was able to save one person.

* * *

Matthias grit his teeth as the Defender began to shake from the energy build up. Part of him wandered why he had ever equipped the Defender with the Tachyon Bolt Emitter, it was unstable heavy and a massive energy drain. Though the fact that he was now using it and had used it's containments fields to save his life earlier kind of nullified that chain of thought.

The pale glow around the Defenders chest grew in intensity as the charge built. With each second that ticked by the _Vesalius _and _Claymore_ closed on their victim. Flashes around them indicating the launch of anti-beam depth charges.

The Defenders console beep signaling that the TBE was fully charged. The blond pilot sighed looking at a magnified image of the _Claymore. _The ships right arm highlighted.

"Sorry about this." He muttered pressing the trigger.

The compressed bolt of mass inverted tachyons burst forward sending the Defender flying from the recoil.

There was barely any time to see the glowing projectile as it flashed across the void and smashed into the arm of the Nazca class destroyer with a force to rival Mojnir itself.

The impact crushed the right arm of the vessel like a tin can before tearing it clean off the ship.

The impact and change of mass forced the ship off it's course sending it into a slow tumble which only narrowly missed the _Vesalius_.

* * *

For once in his life Commander Rau Le Creuset was truly surprised though his mask hid it from those around him. True the power of the Strikes Agni had caught him off guard but he'd taken it in his stride but the firepower the black unit had demonstrated so spectacularly stunned him. It had quite clearly been a warning shot of sorts the pilot could have quite easily Destroyed the _Claymore_ with that shot but chose not to. That worried him somewhat you only fired a warning shot if you had another to back up the warning. Of course the pilot could be bluffing but the white suit Commander wasn't about to chance it.

"Fire main guns and withdraw." he ordered. "Have the _Claymore _pull back as well."

"Understood Sir."

* * *

Kira, Matthias and the Archangels crew could only watch on in horror as the _Vesalius's_ Twin Beam cannons opened up blasting through the _Montgomery_ and utterly destroying the unfortunate ship.

Slowly, in a stately fashion that belied the destruction it had just caused, the _Vesalius_ came about and began to withdraw the damaged _Claymore_ limping along in tow.

In the Defender, Matthias smashed hi hand against the cockpit wall. "You're a fucking disgrace Le Creuset. That ship wasn't even a threat anymore."

The blond pilot muttered darkly when Kira opened a com channel. "Matthias I'm getting a faint distress signal I think someone may have got off the ship in time.

Matthias let out a sigh. _'At least we saved someone. I hope for Flays sake that her father was one of the ones to get out.'_

"I can confirm the survivors, I'll be along to help you search." He said when the Defenders console let out a high pitched wine as the main batteries ran out. "Though you may have to carry me back as I've just gone on to the emergency battery." he added as the Defenders armour faded to gray.

Thanks to Matthias the escape shuttle was found pretty quickly and the blond psychic was able to assure as frantic Flay that her father had made it aboard.

* * *

Riyu let out a sigh of relief as she shut down her screen. "I'm heading down to the hanger to see Matthias you coming?" She asked heading for the door. "I think Kira would appreciate it." She added when Lacus didn't respond.

"O.k. I'm coming." Lacus replied getting to her feet "I don't want to miss the show." Riyu gave her a confused look at that to which the pinkette grinned.

"Don't disappoint me." Lacus added and Riyu went a deep crimson when she realized just what her idol meant.

With that the two girls headed for the hangar.

* * *

The pair reached the hangar just as both mobile suits settled in their cradles. Riyu shooting off towards the Defender before Lacus had even seen it. The pinkette smiled at her friends actions as she headed over to the Strike. Kira was already out when the songstress floated up beside him.

"Are you OK Kira?" She asked handing him a drinks bottle she had picked up on the way over.

The brunette took a long swig before replying. "Thanks. I think I'm ok."

Lacus nodded in response and a awkward silence descended over the two Kira having more of his drink while Lacus looked at the floor.

"You scared me earlier." Said Lacus breaking the silence between them.

"How?"

"I was scared you wouldn't make it back and I'd loose one of the few friends I have on this ship." She continued quietly blushing at her own admission.

Kira didn't know how to respond to that his own cheeks deepening in shade slightly. "I'm sorry." He manged to say only for the awkward silence to descend straight after.

They floated like that for a moment until a low murmuring around the hangar brought their attention to what was going on by the Defender.

* * *

Moments Earlier

Matthias had barely cleared the cockpit when Riyu tackled him. Only his enhanced reaction allowing him to get a hand hold so they didn't end up floating around the hangar.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Scolded the brunette as she wrapped her arms around him possessively.

Matthias couldn't help but smile wearily as he hugged her back. "I'll try no promises though."

At that Riyu lean back to look at him one eyebrow raised. "Oh really."

The blond pilot shrugged. "No point in making a promise that you can't keep."

Riyu's expression softened into a smile. "You're right" She said moving closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

They remained like that for a moment completely comfortable in each others arms.

"I may not be able to promise that I won't worry you but I can promise you something else." Matthias said as he started stroking her hair.

"No matter what Happens I will always come back to you."

Riyu leant back again cocking her head slightly. "What if coming back is impossible?" She asked quietly.

"It's only impossible if you believe it is." He said with a smirk.

Riyu smiled slightly at his answer. "I'll hold you to that" She whispered leaning forward to claim his lips with hers.

Matthias although not really expecting it immediately kissed back.

Riyu not being one to be submissive deepened the kiss running her tongue over his lips.

That caught the young coordinator by surprise his mouth opening slightly. A fact Riyu immediately capitalized on to start a duel of tongues.

* * *

"Wow" Breathed Kira as he and Lacus watched the pair. With just about everyone in the hangar spectating as well.

Lacus nodded. "Beneath it all their jsut as scared as everyone else." She said half to herself as people continued to murmur.

* * *

The kissing pair eventually had to part for air, cheeks flushed from the contact. That's when Matthias noticed everyone watching them causing his face to turn an alarming shade of red.

"We have an audience" he managed to mutter. Causing Riyu to whip round out of his embrace though she kept hold of his arm. Her face colouring to match his.

"I think we should join meet our new guests with the Captain." Said Matthias looking down at the Small gathering by the escape shuttle.

Riyu nodded and the pair pushed off towards the meeting. Matthias's gaze flicking between George Alstar and a widely grinning Mu La Flaga.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_


	9. Encounters

Here we go chapter 9 and after a reasonable amount of time for once. Prepare yourself for a bit of a twist.

* * *

Matthias and Riyu touched down gracefully by the escape shuttle momentarily followed by Kira and Lacus. Kira was grinning at the slightly older pair as if he wanted to say something embarrassing or stupid, then again knowing Mu it was probably both. However the glare Riyu had been giving him since she'd landed seemed to keep him in check.

Though Matthias still decided to make absolutely sure. "You can say something if you want but I will personally guarantee that you will not have any children if you do."

Mu's grin disappeared quicker than a railgun slug as the blonde pilot put some extra distance between himself and the pair.

With the annoyance taken care of the official couple turned their attention to the new arrival aboard the ship.

"I hear you're the pilot responsible for scaring the ZAFTs away." Said George Allstar. Thankfully deciding to overlook their earlier public display.

"I must thank you."

Matthias shifted slightly though only Riyu noticed it. He did not want to be thanked by the man in front of him but he decided to be as polite as possible.

"Kira deserves the thanks as much as I do, if not more." He replied in a decidedly neutral tone. "I doubt you would be alive without him."

The Vice Foreign Minister was obviously surprised by the response but took it with good grace.

"In that case I thank you as well young man." He said turning to a slightly bewildered Kira.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He continued holding out his hand to Matthias.

The blond mobile suit pilot looked at the hand for a moment before shaking his head. "I cannot say the same." He said with a hiss. "I have nothing but contempt for blue cosmos members particularly one connected to operation Ranger"

Most of those present went wide-eyed at Matthias's brutal honesty as he and Riyu left the hangar with Kira and Lacus not far behind.

Mr. Allstar was both shocked and confused. "Would someone care to explain what that was about?" he asked only to get silence in response no one really wanting to answer.

It was Flay who eventually answered if timidly. "Kira and Matthias are both coordinators."

With that Mr. Allstar immediately rounded on the bridge officers. "Care to explain what two space monsters are doing on the same ship as my daughter uninhibited." His tone low and dangerous.

"DADDY!" Flay scolded, only to be ignored.

Mu decided it was time to step forward. "If it wasn't for Kira and Matthias this ship wouldn't have made it this far. Hell we probably wouldn't have made it out of Heliopolis."

However the Vice Foreign Minister was having none of it. "It doesn't matter what they've done a space monster is a space monster." He growled reaching for Flays arm only for her to pull away. Much to his surprise.

"They're not space monsters." She whispered towards the floor.

"WHAT?"

"I said they're not space monsters." This time she yelled it out. "Their normal people. I don't care that their genes were altered they're just like anyone else here. They have protected everyone here and I'm proud to call them my friends."

The rant left her out of breath in front of her stunned father.

"Y-you ungrateful child. You have no idea what you're talking about." He yelled raising his hand.

Flay closed her eyes bracing herself for the blow. Only it didn't come.

Opening her eyes she saw Riyu standing in front of her having blocked the strike. She'd retuned to the hangar just in time to see everything unfold.

Even from behind it was obvious the brunette was completely irate. Flay couldn't help but feel that her father had almost literally put his head in the mouth of a hungry lion, which had metal teeth.

"You are a very lucky man Allstar." Riyu's tone was enough to make everyone shiver with its coldness.

Almost anyone else would have killed you on sight for the amount of pain and suffering have inflicted on Matthias either directly or indirectly. Yet he was able to talk to you politely and walk away. Even after that you have the nerve to call him a monster and then attempt to strike your daughter just because she stood up for him and Kira." Riyu's glare had now reached a laser like intensity. Even for those watching it was a terrifying experience they'd seen her angry before but this was something else.

"You're the real monster here Allstar." With her piece said she pushed off to help the mechanics with the Defender leaving the group in silence.

George looked around searching hopefully for some form of support. However the looks on everyone's faces made it perfectly clear who they sided with.

"Flay?" He said hopefully, extending his hand towards his daughter only for her to back away unable to meet his gaze.

With his last lifeline gone George Allstar's shoulders slumped his head hanging in defeat.

Captain Ramius turned to one of the crewmen present. "Please escort the Vice Foreign Minister to his room. I think we're done here."

With that the gathering disintegrated everyone returning to their stations or rooms including a rather confused Flay.

* * *

_Vesalius _Bridge

"So what's the plan now?" Asked a rather subdued Solomon Green.

Rau looked at the tactical map in front of them. "We take the most sensible course of action. We'll escort the _Claymore_ to the tender dispatched to us, where we will pick up a fresh load of GINNs and pilots, then head back and see if we can destroy the legged ship before it reaches a secure location.

Athrun who was also at the table then spoke. "What about Lacus sir aren't we still meant to be searching for her?"

Rau shook his head. "I'm sorry Athrun but its unlikely she has survived this long unless someone else picked her up which isn't likely."

Hearing Rau say this hit hard. Yet Athrun couldn't shake the feeling that Lacus had beat the odds. Whatever happened he hoped she and Kira were safe wherever they were.

* * *

Flay was still confused half an hour later as she sat alone in the canteen.

'_Why did I do it?'_ She mused silently to herself. Only for a shadow to fall over her and interrupt her thoughts.

"You ok there?" Asked Matthias as she looked up at him.

She only shook her head in reply as he sat next to her.

"So what's the problem?"

Flay's eyes snapped up to glare at him. "Why don't you just look in my head and find out." She snapped with a hint of bitterness.

That made Matthias frown slightly. "It's an invasion of your privacy besides I don't really read minds that much."

Flay looked surprised at that. "Why not?"

"What people think belongs to them and them alone I prefer to leave it like that. Beside reading minds all the time would wear me out." He explained.

"I see." Said the redhead quietly.

"Now back to your problem. I assume it has something to do with what happened between you and your father in the hangar."

That made Flay round on him only for him to halt with a raised hand.

"The ship isn't that big and news travels fast." He said to placate her.

She nodded once before replying. "I don't know why I did it. I just… It just happened."

Matthias leant back slightly looking at the ceiling. "It was the right thing to do you know."

"Yeah I-I know it's just… I think that…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"You've ruined your relationship with your father." Matthias finished for her.

Flay nodded.

"I can help you fix that."

Flay looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "How? Talking to him? He's a hardliner no matter what you say he won't listen."

Matthias shook his head. "I'm going to ask your permission to do this and I will be honest I won't pull any punches with him. He'll see the truth of his choices and the hell that they caused. Are you ok with that?"

Flay now understood what Matthias intended to do.

"It's ok he needs to have his eyes opened if that is what it takes then so be it."

The blonde pilot let out a sigh and stood up just as Riyu entered the room her hair still damp from a shower.

Matthias smiled as he went and wrapped his arms around her. Holding his girlfriends delicate but strong form close as she snuggled into his shoulder.

Matthias waited till she had finished before talking. "So how is it?" he asked.

Riyu grimaced and shook her head as she faced him. "How bad?"

"The fight knocked some of the components of the TBE loose so when you fired it…" She explained.

Matthias did some brief mental calculations. "So assuming I help it wont be fixed till after we join the 8th fleet." He surmised prompting a nod from Riyu.

"I'm going to go and have a 'talk' with Mr. Allstar. See you later." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck." She called after him as he left.

"You're lucky to have him." Said Flay after a few moments.

The brunette turned to her and smiled. "I know, but I have a feeling he'd say the same about me."

Flay then let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?" Asked Riyu sitting down where Matthias had earlier.

"I wish I had someone like Matthias or Kira." Replied the Redhead sounding more than a little depressed.

"So you noticed then?" Said Riyu stretching her legs out.

"You mean Kira and Lacus? Yeah I noticed. Why do you ask?"

Riyu Smiled mischievously. "Matthias and I have been aiming to get them together almost since Lacus got on the ship and had drafted the support of the Captain and Mu as well."

Flay was surprised at that. "So that's why they are assigned the same room then."

Riyu just grinned before saying. "Do you want in?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

George Allstar barely looked up as Matthias entered his quarters.

"Are you here to kill me now then?" He muttered. All hunched up in the corner.

Matthias grunted in amusement. "If I intended to kill you wouldn't even have laid foot on this ship."

Allstar shifted slightly but did not turn to face the blonde. "To gloat then. About how you've managed to brainwash my daughter with those powers of yours."

Matthias shook his head even though the man wasn't looking at him. "So you've figured out who I am then."

The Vice Foreign Minister nodded but still did not look at him. "Matthias and operation Ranger just those two were enough. You're supposed to be dead."

Matthias shrugged. "I've heard that before."

Mr. Allstar let out an emotionless chuckle.

"Flay's mind is her own you know." Said the blonde psychic, now leaning against the wall.

Finally Allstar looked at him. "You're lying you must have done something to her."

Matthias scratched his head. "All we did was be ourselves, talking to her and befriending her as the people we are."

"Impossible, You're monsters if you did that she'd be terrified of you."

Screeched George, seemingly half mad with rage and despair.

"Then how am I talking to you now." Snapped the coordinator before reigning in his temper.

"Fine we'll take things up a level then." Hissed Matthias removing his false color contacts.

The gray haired man only had a moment to take in the pale blue glow before it suddenly increased in brightness.

'_9 Years ago, you're an Earth Alliance soldier. The house you stand in has been torn apart by your comrades. Your pistol is drawn.'_ George Allstar froze it was the voice of the coordinator in front of him yet the young man had not spoke.

As he processed this, his surroundings seemed to shift.

Morphing into the living room of a ransacked house. He felt his clothes shift as well and the weight of a pistol in his hand.

'_There is the dead body of a man on the floor shot by your squad leader he wasn't even armed. From behind you hear the pained screams of the mans wife and young daughter. You know what the other soldiers are doing to them but ignore it._

Against his will his view shifted onto the dead body on the floor. Multiple gunshot wounds marred the corpse rather than single clean headshot. At the same time the sound came. Shrieks and cries of pain of the woman and child as the soldiers had their way. It was horrifying like something out of the twisted depths of a person imagination.

'_Then there's the boy 8 years old, terrified beyond all imagining yet unable to look away.'_

He knew what would happen now. _'Please no.'_ Thought Allstar as the point of view moved again to settle on the boy. Tears streamed down the face of the child that shook violently in terror unable to run or scream.

The view moved again this time onto the squad leader who had moved up and was now smiling savagely at the young boy.

George Finally realized what Matthias had done he was reliving another persons memories that's why he had no control. An observer nothing more.

The squad leader advanced on the boy drawing his combat knife.

The boy didn't move remaining frozen in fear as the knife wielder slowly advanced.

George could feel the conflict within the solider whose eyes he was seeing this though. The view shifted around first to the boy then the squad leader and finally the gun.

The Unknown Soldier raised his gun and fired.

In that one moment everything seemed to freeze as the squad leader hit the floor.

Only the boy seemed exempt shocked into motion by the shot.

The boy looked straight at the Unknown Soldier pausing long enough to nod his thanks before running.

As soon as the boy was out of sight the soldier span around and emptied the clip of his pistol. He kept pulling the trigger even when the bullets ran out. Then a stutter of gunfire and everything went black.

After a few moments the interior of his quarters melted back into view.

"What the hell was that?" Said Mr. Allstar almost out of breath and sweating profusely.

"Those are the last memories of a man I'll never forget. Lance Corporal James Rose. The man who saved my life." Matthias's tone was cold and emotionless as he spoke hardly looking at the other man anymore.

"That boy was… you?" Allstar managed to utter out despite being knocked completely off center by what he'd just seen and heard.

"Not much of a space monster there was I."

Allstar scrunched up his nose. "Unlike now."

Matthias let out a sigh. "You're so short sighted that you're nearly blind." He muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "How about we give this one a try."

This time he reached out and touched Mr. Allstar's forehead.

When everything finished flowing George found himself looking from the point of view of a boy about 12 or 13 years of age looking at his hands.

It was clearer this time; the thought's and feeling were more distinct.

The boy hated himself he realized, hated himself for what he'd had to do.

The boy put his hands down allowing Allstar to see the heavily modified rifle that lay to the boys right and the pair of bloody combat knives to his left.

Then the boy looked up even through the psychic projection Allstar's physical body gasped.

He recognized the scene he'd seen the pictures of what lay before the boy.

Cave 21, a coordinator resistance base that had been targeted by the Earth Alliance. According to the report there were no survivors. On either side. Yet he was looking at it though the eyes of the last person standing.

The boy stood retrieving the weapons beside him as he did. Quickly he grabbed a rucksack obviously pre-prepared and began to walk though the field of scattered bodies. He identified the dead as he walked. A friend, a rival, a couple, the mechanic, a mentor, my kill, his kill, hers. Each body was accompanied by waves of emotion as mental images of their deaths flickered in the background yet the boy kept walking heading for the mountains that dominated the backdrop.

Then quite suddenly everything faded to black.

"Who was tha…?" George trailed off when he saw Matthias. The teenager was struggling to hold back tears as he breathed heavily from the effort of creating the projections.

George quickly put everything together. "That boy was you?"

Matthias barely managed to nod in reply. Letting out a ragged breath as he still tried to keep the tears from falling.

George did not know what to do. The person most wanted by Blue Cosmos, a man who had killed thousands was falling apart in front of him.

And he felt… Ashamed and sorry for he had caused this. A display of emotion that was so human.

Human. That last word hit like a tidal wave, washing away the remains of his bigoted beliefs. In that moment George Allstar knew what to do.

"You know it's better if you just let them out." He said softly.

Matthias looked at him for a moment, glowing eyes shimmering with unshed tears, then finally let his defenses fall.

As the tears began to fall George stepped forward and embraced the crying teen.

"I know it hardly makes up for what I've done but… I'm sorry… For everything."

He said keeping up the embrace in an attempt to comfort the blonde.

They remained like that while Matthias cried for lost family, lost friends and lost innocence.

When the tears stopped falling Allstar let him go. "Better?"

Matthias nodded wiping his eyes with his palm. "Yeah." He said tiredly.

Allstar sat back on his bed as Matthias went back to his position against the wall. "Why?" Asked Allstar after a few moments.

"Huh?" Matthias stopped wiping his eyes and shot him a confused look.

"I was your enemy, so why did you try so hard. I'm not really important just one man so why put yourself through so much just to change my mind.

"Just one man can change the course of history you know." Said Matthias now staring at the ceiling.

"I there are three reasons really. You may be just a man but to your daughter you are so much more. So for her sake. Second I wanted to try after all if you change one mind…" Matthias trailed off allowing Allstar to finish. "You can change one hundred."

The blonde nodded closing his eyes lightly.

"What about the third reason." Allstar asked causing Matthias to smile.

"Because I'm human."

George knew he was right strip away everything and we're all human at the end.

"I see, Come now I want to see my daughter." He said smiling genuinely for what was probably the first time in years.

"Sure but you'll have to support me." Replied Matthias letting out a yawn.

George couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Has anyone told you that you push yourself too far." He said putting the blondes arm over his shoulder so he could support him.

"Yeah it's a bad habit apparently." Matthias replied slowly, typing in the unlock code as he did.

That made George laugh. "I imagine a certain brunette young lady made that comment.

The teen didn't reply but his blush was all the reply needed.

Flay and Riyu were still gossiping in the canteen when the two former enemies entered. Causing the two girls to trail off as they say them in the doorway. Mr. Allstar still supporting Matthias.

Flay looked at her father hesitantly unsure what to do. Then he smiled at her telling her that everything was fine. She barely waited for her father to put Matthias down before running up and hugging him.

As the father and daughter got reacquainted Riyu went over to her boyfriend.

"You did it." She said smiling.

Matthias pushed himself off the doorframe and stood. "Yeah. I did." He managed to say before collapsing into her arms, asleep.

The brunette shook her head in amusement as she held him.

"Idiot, you did it again." She muttered to herself. "I guess you are you no matter what." She continued. Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "I guess that's why I love you."

With the words said she picked him up in a fireman's carry and took him to their room.

* * *

Lacus entered her and Kira's room to fin the young brunette resting on his bed.

"You ok?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

Kira turned and gave her a small smile. "Yeah just tired that's all" He replied sitting up.

Lacus looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at her roommate.

"Why did Matthias act like that?" She asked referring to the incident with Mr Allstar.

Kira scratched his head, thinking. "You know Matthias mentioned operation Ranger." A nod from the songstress. "Well I don't know the details but he was the target of it." Lacus's eyes went wide, she already had an idea where this was going. "He managed to survive but … His parents didn't." Lacus finished when he trailed off.

Kira then looked at the floor. "Neither did his younger sister." He added leaving Lacus momentarily speechless.

"That explains a lot." She said eventually her tone somber.

"Yeah. Though Flay surprised me. Standing up to her father like that." Kira muttered.

Lacus noticed the tone of admiration in his voice and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Lacus spoke.

"Kira do you… 'Like' Flay?" She asked haltingly.

The brunette in question shifted slightly before replying. "I thought I did… but I was just crushing on her. I realize that now." He smiled. "Guess Matthias called it again."

Now Lacus was curious. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Back on Heliopolis he would play a Matchmaker of sorts. He helped Tolle and Mirallia get together." Kira's eyes glazed over at the memories.

"He was picky though. He'd only try to put people together if he thought it would work. He'd also comment on how long he'd think other couple were last and was usually right to within a few days."

Lacus nodded. "He's quite an interesting person isn't he?"

Kira lay back down. "Yeah he is… Say do you like someone?" He asked innocently.

Lacus immediately blushed unsure if she could give him a full answer. Fortunately for her there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." They said simultaneously.

The door slid open to admit a tired looking Riyu.

"Hi Riyu." Said Lacus smiling. She got on well with the green-eyed brunette and enjoyed her company.

"You ok?" asked Kira.

Riyu waved him off as she sat on Lacus's bed.

"Yah. Just worn out. Using the TBE may have forced ZAFT to retreat but it did a real number on the Defenders internal systems. I won't be ready till after we meet the 8th fleet." She explained.

The other two nodded.

"So what have you two been doing then?" She asked suddenly becoming much more lively. "She'd noticed the fading blush on Lacus's cheeks when she came in and intended to find out the reason why.

"Just talking." Lacus replied far to quickly.

The green-eyed brunette gave a predatory grin. "About what?" She pressed.

""Stuff." Kira said. Earning himself a loaded look from Riyu.

It didn't take long for the violet –eyed teen to crack under the girls' intense gaze.

"Lacus asked me if I 'liked' Flay and then I asked her if she 'liked' someone." He said quickly both his and Lacus's faces going a nice shade of red.

"Oh really!" Said Riyu, her grin growing even wider. "Did Lacus answer yet?"

"I only asked her just before you came in." Kira managed with a slightly nervous tone.

Riyu frowned slightly she hadn't intended to interrupt a 'moment' as it were.

"Sorry or interrupting then." She said giving Lacus a wink as she stood and moved towards the door.

" Oh and if you're curious Matthias managed to sort everything between Flay and her Father but exhausted himself in the process. Ok Bye" She said rapidly before exiting leaving Kira and Lacus feeling more than a little awkward.

"I'm glad it all worked out for Flay." Said Lacus eventually.

"Yeah." said Kira.

Silence fell once more till Kira continued. "Erm Lacus."

"Yes Kira."

"You don't have to tell me who you 'like' if you don't want to." He half mumbled.

"Oh… Thank you." She said lying down and facing the wall as Kira rolled over to do the same.

They lay there in silence for a while until Kira spoke. "I may not 'like' Flay but I think I do 'like' another girl." Lacus felt her heart speed up as he said that.

"She's beautiful, kind, I like just being around her." Lacus had now rolled over to look at Kira who had also rolled over revealing a tomato colored face. "And I'm looking right at her." He finished looking straight into her eyes. Lacus didn't know what to say she could only stare at the brunette in the other bed. After a few moments he rolled over and turned off the lights.

"Night Lacus."

Lacus broke out of her stupor enough to reply. "Night Kira."

After a short while she managed to sort her thoughts out.

"Kira."

"Yes Lacus."

"I 'like' you too."

* * *

Outside Riyu moved back from the door and pumped her fist. Being patient definitely had its benefits. Now she'd have some news for her boyfriend when he woke.

* * *

I'm gonna explain some things now before I have to do so in review responses. Firstly the False colour contacts being kinda paranoid Matthias keeps a set on him at all times and he put them in just before exiting the Defender. Secondly and perhaps more importantly Mr Alstars rapid turn around. Matthias is a Psychic and therefore is an expert at manipulating people's views. The friendliness between the two is a product of guilt, exhaustion and stress (Depending on the person) however I might keep them on amicable terms later especially with what that would entail come Alaska.

Other things of note Matthias has effectively trashed the Defender. Firing the Tachyon Bolt Emitter produces a huge amount of recoil and a considerable amount of heat add that onto parts being knocked loose by the fight with Solomon and it doesn't make a pretty picture. It will however be back online in time for the 8th fleet battle. Lastly for this story Kira and Lacus make some progress admitting that they 'like' each other may seem a little childish but I found it cute besides their still not completely sure of their feelings or where they could go.

For those of you who are waiting on the next chapter of Rebellion. IT IS COMING. It's just being an ass to write at the moment so it will take a while. Also you should consider the fact that I have to do the mecha designs as well plus ships. Here's a list of what I'm in the process of designing alongside writing the story.

Orbital HQ for The Silent (The Void).

2 Additional Ship Classes alongside the Shadow Class that has already appeared.

Mass Production MS For the rebellion.

Gundams for the Jedi (Anakin will have one and Ahsoka, Windu, Obi Wan and Yoda are also possibilities)

Latest iterations of Matthias and Riyu's Gundams

Updates/Refits to All other Gundams

New Flagship type vessel. (Ardent)

Refits for Archangel, Eternal and Minerva.

Finishing the Tempest design on my profile for use.

Eclipse Alpha as it will appear.

Mod 1 (Updated) and Mod 2 (SW Tech) Variants for Eclipse, Tempest and Vessels assigned to The Silent

see lots but I promise you it is coming.


	10. Awakening Sword

Sorry this took so long but my writing has gotten to the point where I write what is in my head at the time so I kinda flick between stories. Anyway this chapter is done so here it is as a sot of Christmas present. My actual present will be uploaded on Christmas day. Enjoy.

Special thanks to PhantomX05 My beta for this story.

I do not own Gundam SEED

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

'_Unknown voice'_

_Gamow_

* * *

"With the situation as it is we will eventually catch the legged ship. However we'll only have 10 minutes before the rendezvous with the 8th fleet when we do." Explained Nichol, analysing the ships tactical map.

"You mean we have a full 10 minutes." Interjected Dearka sounding decidedly amused.

"I suggest the cowards keep their mouths shut." Yzak mocked from the other side of the map table.

"Is there only 10 minutes or a full 10 minutes; it all depends on how you look at it." Continued the silver haired teen, looking over the TAC map himself.

"I agree. After all the success of a surprise attack isn't determined by the time spent." Said Dearka.

Nichol wasn't convinced. "What about the black machine, the Defender. It was able to keep two of us tied up without much difficulty. Add in the Strike and the ship and we're effectively outnumbered.

The two other redcoats went quiet at that. Nichol was correct the pilot of the Defender was in another league to them. An effective surprise attack would be difficult with him present.

"I have something that might help you there." Interrupted Captain Zelman.

"Some of our scientists analysed the footage of the Defender firing its chest weapon and the damage it inflicted on the _Claymore._ Given the estimated recoil they're surprised that the Defender was still intact after firing that weapon, let alone mobile."

Dearka was the first to figure out what that meant. "So they're saying that the black machine is probably down for repairs because it fired its main gun. That's one strange Mobile Suit."

"It does mean that we can pull this off. We'll sink the legged ship before the commander gets back. Said Yzak eagerly.

Nichol couldn't help but frown. Something told him that this would not go to plan.

* * *

Matthias was sleeping peacefully. Something that rarely happened before he'd come aboard the Archangel, or more specifically met Riyu. However this peace was rudely shattered when someone jumped on him. Suddenly forced awake his eyes flickered open to reveal a particularly interesting sight. Kneeling on him was a widely grinning Riyu wearing only an oversized T-shirt and panties.

"That's a view I could get used to waking up to." He muttered drowsily causing the brunette perched on him to blush.

"So what's up?" He asked after a moment despite being more than a little distracted by the close contact.

Riyu leaned forward in a slightly seductive manner to whisper in his ear. "Phase two passed. Also Flay has been recruited to our team." Giving him a peck on the lips after she finished.

However before she could pull away, Matthias wrapped his arms around her. Drawing the brunette for a much deeper and more passionate kiss. The couple quickly became lost in the moment moaning into each other as their tongues duelled for supremacy.

Completely consumed by the haze of passion and hormones the teen's hands began to roam. Riyu's hands began running over her boyfriend's well-toned chest, through the thin to he wore. At the same time Matthias's hands slid under her T-shirt to caress the bare skin of her back.

The pair didn't even notice each other's errant appendages until Matthias's hand shifted down to grasp Riyu's panty clad ass, causing the young woman to squeal in surprise. Finally breaking the intense lip lock and bringing both teens back to reality.

They just stayed like that for several moments breathing heavily from the passionate encounter.

Matthias was the first to get his breath back enough to speak. "Sorry I got a bit carried away there."

Riyu leant back in his arms smirking and looking straight in his eyes. "Please do as you wish." She purred sensuously.

The young man beneath her widened his eyes slightly but kept composed.

"Tempting, very tempting but not now, we have work to do. Plus I have something to show you." He said finally letting Riyu to get off before getting up himself.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for?" Said the brunette.

Matthias raised an eyebrow at her." Well I'd like to get dressed and I would prefer it if you kept your current look for my personal viewing only." He said heading for their rooms shower.

Riyu looked down at her clothes and rapidly went red once again. He was right. She would rather this look was for his personal viewing as well.

* * *

20 minutes later the couple were inside the 'Toy box' where Matthias had pulled out a small sealed container. This had another keypad on it and even a DNA scanner on it.

Riyu was intrigued to say the least.

Her curiosity only increased when he pulled what looked like a black jewellery box out of it.

He smiled sadly as he held it before handing it to Riyu almost reverently.

The brunette looked at him confused.

"Open it." Said Matthias. "It's for you."

Slowly she complied carefully opening the box.

As soon as she saw the contents her eyes widened and mouth fell open in shock.

In the box was a pendant. It was incredibly ornate. The pendant centered on a large oval sapphire about the size of a person's thumbnail. Its colour was an almost perfect match to the eyes of the young man in front of her. Around it was two rings of gems, one of amethysts and rubies and the other of emeralds and black diamonds all set in what she assumed was 24 carat gold. The chain was either white gold or platinum.

It must have been worth an absolute fortune and yet Matthias was willing to just give it to her.

No it was more than that to him she realised, thinking about the sad smile he'd worn after taking it out.

Then it hit her. The pendant must have belonged to his mother.

The significance of that fact was not lost on the brunette.

"Is… this… a proposal?" She asked hardly believing what she was saying.

That comment caught Matthias a little off guard, stunning him for a moment.

"We're a little young for that." He said smiling, once he'd found his tongue.

"Though it is meant to be given with… err… that sort of… erm… intent." His face got redder and redder as he continued the sentence.

Riyu couldn't help but find it quite cute.

"So it's like a promise ring then." She said softly drawing the pendant out by its chain as she spoke, her eyes not leaving the central sapphire.

"Pretty much." Matthias breathed, thankful she understood.

Riyu finally broke eye contact with the pendant to look him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to give me these. I mean they have a lot of meaning to you."

She said moving to place the pendant back in the box. Matthias immediately stayed her hand.

"That's exactly why I'm giving it to you, besides it's a family tradition."

He explained holding the pendant up in front of her.

"So do you accept?"

Riyu froze for a moment before clasping his hands and guiding them over her head putting the pendant on in the process.

Matthias dropped his hands. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said as his girlfriend fiddled lightly with her new piece of jewelery.

"Now that is done we have work to do." He finished.

However before he could turn to leave, Riyu stepped forward and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered, catching him off guard like only she could.

"I-I…I…" He let out a sigh. "I know."

Riyu rolled her eyes. Designing and building Mobile suits, easy. Piloting a MS into battle, no problem. Telling a girl he loved her. That's hard for him.

Oh well she would wait.

"Come on lets go." She said heading off to get ready to help the mechanics. Matthias however held back looking at the floor. Realising he hadn't followed her Riyu stopped and looked back. Matthias looked up and looked her in the eyes. "Aishiteru." He said quietly.

Riyu giggled, this was so him. He could say I love you directly so he cheated. Saying it in another language. "That will do for now." She said grinning "Come on I thought you said we had work to do."

Matthias grinned and ran after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira and Lacus entered the canteen intent on getting breakfast. Following their confessions of liking each other last night the pair had decided to keep it between themselves. At least until they figured out where they were going with it or at least discussed it with Matthias and Riyu seeing as the older teens were already in a relationship.

Having acquired their trays of food the two teens were pleasantly surprised to see George Allstar sitting and chatting with Flay, Miriallia and Tolle. The two coordinators approached hesitantly until Mr Allstar spotted them.

"Hello there, I've been meaning to speak to you two." He said in an almost fatherly manner.

Flay also nodded for them to join.

Accepting the invitation they sat down. Though they failed to notice Flay's knowing smile at how close to each other they were sitting. "So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Kira before starting to eat.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said in the hangar. Young man."

The violet eyed brunette suddenly found the situation more than a little awkward.

"Don't worry about it. Matthias did straighten you out afterwards. Not to mention Riyu gave you the mother of all verbal smack downs for it as well." He said smiling slightly. Mr Allstar chuckled at that.

"That's definitely true… Umm its Kira isn't it." He said.

Kira just nodded in reply and the politician smiled.

"Just out of curiosity. There are 3 coordinators on board by my count. Is that correct?" Mr Allstar asked politely.

That caused Kira and Lacus to share a worried look that probably would have been noticed had Tolle not interjected.

"What do you mean 3 Matthias and Kira are the only coordinators on board right now."

Now Mr Allstar looked confused.

"What about Matthias's girlfriend?" He asked.

Kira and Lacus relaxed at that. While their friends shook their heads in reply.

"Really! From her speed I would have sworn…" He trailed off only for Mir to take over.

"Professor Kato did say that there were people that showed that there isn't much difference between naturals and coordinators. We think Riyu is one of those people."

Mr Allstar raised an eyebrow at that. Then Tolle chipped in. "She's dangerous as well. Seeing as she's good enough to hold her own against Matthias in an unarmed fight."

Now that little comment made the politician pale noticeably.

"She suddenly seems a lot scarier than I thought she was." He muttered half to himself.

"Riyu is actually quite a friendly and approachable person." Piped up Lacus. "Well as long as you don't anger her." She added.

Mr Allstar just humphed at that.

"I think that's why daddy's worried. Riyu didn't exactly hide how angry she was at him."

Lacus nodded in understanding.

"I don't think you should worry Mr Allstar. Riyu knows more about Matthias's powers than anyone, save Matthias himself. She is quite an understanding person as well, so she should hear you out if you want to apologies." She explained with a smile of assurance.

The colour returned to Mr Allstar's cheeks as he visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, your assurance is much appreciated miss…" He paused waiting for her name.

Lacus was busy smiling her thanks at Kira as he collected his and her, now empty, food trays. So it took a moment for the words to get through and have her attention snap back to the front, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

"Lacus, Lacus Kasne." She said using her political training to prevent herself from stuttering.

The vice foreign minister raised an eyebrow at her name but didn't comment.

"Thank you Miss Kasne. I'll be sure to talk to Miss Takama later. I understand she's working in the hangar right now."

After a collective nod from the teens Mr Allstar sat back letting them chat amongst themselves and him to think.

'_Miss Clyne is on this ship, I'll have to ask Matthias later. I must admit that she and that Kira boy look cute together. I can see why Flay is helping Matthias and Riyu play match maker. Perhaps I'll ask to see if I can help as well."_ He had just finished that thought when.

"Enemy heat signature detected all hands to level 1 battle stations." Blared out over the intercom. Kira, Mir and Tolle were moving almost instantly. However Kira was stopped and looked back when Lacus grabbed his hand. Her face said it all. 'Please be careful' was what it said. Kira smiled in assurance and nodded then headed for the hangar. The Allstars' having witnessed the whole scene couldn't help but smile. _'Perhaps my help isn't needed.'_ Thought George.

* * *

_Archangel_ hangar a few minutes earlier.

"Ok the main power router is fixed just need to wire it all up and we're pretty much done here." Shouted Murdoch from the Defenders shoulder as Riyu crawled out form the chest cavity. She'd kept the pendant hidden under her coveralls to avoid questions.

"How's the TBE coming on Matthias?" Added the chief mechanic a moment later.

"Nearly done. The damage was more awkward than serious. Though I doubt I'll be using it again for some time." Replied the blond as he worked on said weapon while floating upside down.

Murdoch chuckled. "That's definitely true, but you did say you'd rather have it just in case."

Matthias, having put the wrench he'd been using in his mouth in order to swing himself around the TBE, only grunted in reply.

'_Enemies approaching'_ Once again that disembodied female voice entered his head.

Moments later when the battle alert sounded he was already out the door to the bridge.

"Where's he off to" Asked Murdoch as the blond shot off.

Riyu grinned. "Gottfrieds" she replied. Nothing else really needed saying after that.

_Archangel_ Bridge.

Scarcely a minute after leaving the hangar, Matthias rushed out of the door for the Bridge, his rapid reactions allowing him to catch onto the back of Kuzzey's seat at communications.

"Matthias?" Said the captain noticing his arrival. "Is the Defender ready?" She asked.

The blonde shook his head, pulling himself up against the communications seat to allow Miriallia and Tolle through to their positions.

As soon as they were ready all attention on the bridge shifted towards getting the Strike and the Mobius Zero launched.

Matthias watched the Gundam and Mobile armour boost off, severely wishing he could join them out there in protecting the ship. Then he looked at one of the unoccupied stations.

'_Well I guess I'll just have to make do.'_

The blue eyed coordinator was about to speak when the entire ship shook from a glancing hit.

"Heh, using their mobile suits to hide the firing position. That's pretty cute," Commented Mu over the radio.

Matthias smiled slightly at the older blonds sarcasm, before becoming serious again.

"Captain, permission to have manual control of the Gottfrieds." He said once everyone had calmed down slightly.

Now everyone on the Bridge was looking at him in surprise.

Natarle then looked over at Captain Ramius. "Well Captain?" She asked in her usual stern tone.

Marrue appeared to think it over for a moment, and then nodded. "Permission granted."

Matthias quickly acknowledged her decision dropping himself into one of the unoccupied stations in the CIC center as Natarle, somewhat begrudgingly, transferred control of the Gottfrieds to him.

"Ok girl show me what you got." He muttered already lining up the first shot.

'_With pleasure'_

'_Ok'_ He thought. _'This is really getting interesting.'_ With that he fired.

* * *

Yzak was not having a good time. Though for once he was keeping his temper under control. However that was only because of the reason why he was not having a good time or at least the main one.

Not only had the Strikes pilot improved considerably, it seemed in the absence of a functional mobile suit the Defenders pilot, with his disturbing level of accuracy, had been put in charge of the Legged Ships main guns. And had of course picked him and the Duel to be the first in the crosshairs.

He'd managed to dodge the shot but the knowledge that the 2 dual 32cm high energy beam cannons on their target, were now controlled by someone who's accuracy occasionally bordered on paranormal was both distracting and infuriating. He was also pretty sure that for once both Dearka and Nichol shared similar sentiments.

* * *

Kira on the other hand was having a much easier time of it. Between his improved skills and his opponent being distracted by the very real possibility of getting a set of ship grade beams up the ass. He was coping quite comfortably.

He had to admit it was quite comforting having accurate ship grade fire support on his side he mused. Kicking the Duel away to sort of prove the point. The ZAFT Gundams pilot realised what was about to happen and dodged. Almost not fast enough. The twin pairs of heavy beams blacken the Duels armour.

Not giving the ZAFT pilot a moment to recover form their evasion and near miss. Kira charged back in beam saber ablaze.

Yzak swore but managed to bring his own saber to bear just in time. Just what were the other two doing?

* * *

Nichol grit his teeth. This was getting ridiculous. How could someone be so unpredictable when they only had 3 targets? He hadn't even used the mirage colloid yet for of reducing the number of targets.

"Nichol vanish already and hit them!" Yelled Dearka said over the radio. Detonating a wave of missiles as he did.

"That will mean the main cannons will target you almost – ghu." Nichols reasoning was cut off when he had to pull a 5G double evasion to avoid being skewered by the 2 Gottfrieds that had been ripple fired at him.

"Just do it!" Dearka snapped back. "We're only going to get hit like this."

Nichol didn't reply but activated the Blitz's mirage colloid.

* * *

On board the _Archangel_ Matthias grinned the glow of his eyes growing a bit brighter. "This is where the fun begins. " He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Strike and Duel things had turned around somewhat. Yzak, having realised that the _Archangel_ and its cannons was now fully engaged with his comrades and so was finally able to stop watching his back and cut loose. Even with the Strike now the one on the defensive his mood didn't improve.

The EA pilot had progressed to a point where, while he was still the better pilot it wasn't by much. The Strikes pilot was improving at a stupendous rate and, as was becoming increasingly clear, learned from any mistake he made almost instantly. Essentially improving before his very eyes.

That fact was reinforced when a moment later, with their sabres clashing once again. Yzak found himself kicked away and suddenly back on the defensive as the Strike redrew it's rifle.

As he dodged a single thought filtered through the back of the silver haired pilot's mind. _'Is that pilot really a natural?_ Only to be eradicated by his usual hotheadedness a moment later.

Dodging another shot Yzak cursed as the Strike body checked him with its shield.

* * *

'_This is now definitely beyond what can be considered sane.'_ Thought Nichol.

Even with the Mirage Colloid active the legged ships massive beam cannons had nearly hit him not once but twice, Sure Dearka had been close enough to the beam for it to have been aimed at the buster and it happening once could be written off as some really good luck on the shooters end, but twice?

The green haired coordinator couldn't help but think that the impressively skilled pilot that now had control over those massive beam cannons somehow knew where he was despite the cloak.

His mood was further soured by the fact that when he did get off a shot, while cloaked, he nearly got perforated by a wave of anti-air shrapnel warheads. To cap it all off the Legged ship's CIWS began to put up a barrage preventing him from getting close while cloaked due to the loss of phase shift armour it entailed.

The whole situation frustrated him and it seemed Dearka felt the same as well. Launching a volley of missiles at the ship.

That when he saw an opening. In order to intercept the missiles the CIWS turrets stopped their barrage. Not letting a chance go to waste he dived the cloaked Blitz in.

* * *

Matthias his head to clear the ringing. One of the Busters missiles had detonated close enough to jolt the whole ship, in tern jerking him into his console. The impact wasn't really enough to do more than bruise. However it broke his concentration, casing him to loose the Blitz.

Immediately he reached out again, scanning the surrounding space. Finding the Blitz pilots mental signature he sighed. The Blitz was exactly where no one on this ship wanted it to be.

* * *

Kira lightly bit his lip. Deflecting the Duels saber with his shield. Following it up with a simple thrust with his own. The enemy pilot knocked it away angrily leaving an opening that Kira exploited by way of a knee to the cockpit, Knocking the navy and grey unit away.

That's when Miriallia's panicked voice burst from the radio. "Kira! The Blitz is beside the bridge! Get back here!"

The young coordinators eyes shot wide. "The Archangel! Lacus." In that moment his desire to protect reached a critical point. Within his mind a violet seed fell in slow motion, bounced once and burst in a shower of rainbow coloured particles.

"The Archangel." He said his voice completely monotone.

"I wont let you destroy it." Raising his head once more to reveal vacant, almost pupil less violet irises.

The Duel charged in intent on finishing it with a single final blow. To Kira though the ZAFT unit seemed to be in slow motion and he easily ducked the blow slamming his own saber home to burn a gash in the Duels torso. Twisting away from the stunned machine he redlined the thrusters towards the Blitz.

Nichol barely had a chance to register what happened. Only gut instinct and a fate blessed evasion prevented the Strike from neatly bifurcating him and the Blitz. However he was unable to counter when the blue and white unit leaped after him, driving its knee into the Blitz's chest.

Before the Strike could move in for the kill, the grey and blue figure of the Duel rose up from behind like an avenging angel.

Inside the Strike Kira reacted. Snatching one of its 'Armour Schneider' assault knives. The Strike pivoted; driving its arm out, smashing the small blade into the gash the beam sabre had burned previously.

The move happened to fast for Yzak to see it before the Duels console exploded in his face, shattering his helmets visor and slicing a deep slash across his face.

"Yzak!" Yelled Nichol hearing the silver haired pilots cry of pain as the Blitz recovered to catch the wounded Duel.

"Yzak." Nichol called again only to hear Yzak's pained mumble of, "It burns, it burns," In reply.

"Dearka." Said the youngest ZAFT pilot. "Yzak's injured. We need to withdraw."

The Busters pilot grunted but complied providing coving fire as they retreated. Valiant rounds and missiles buzzing around them.

On the _Archangel_'s Bridge silence reigned, as Kira settled the Strike on the ships front deck. No one could believe what they'd just witnessed. It was Mu, having launched but found himself unable to really participate due to circumstances, which finally broke the silence.

"Kid you were amazing… No you were more than that you were incredible."

"Not Really" Kira muttered modestly in reply.

Moments later Natarle's usual military tone snapped out. "IFF response confirmed, the 8th fleet is here."

Back in the CIC Matthias smile rubbing his head as a light glow healed the forming bruise. _'Now thing are really getting interesting.'_

'_Finally friends'_

He glanced at the console for a moment.

'_Yes very interesting indeed.'_

* * *

Well there it is. As for what I'll update next well Code Geass: The Truth looks favourite at the moment, followed by the Rebellion then a possible new story, then this and Shadows bringing up the rear. (I haven't been in the dark state of mind I need for writing it for a while. It will be updated eventually though.)

Please be sure to leave a review.


	11. Conversational interlude

**It's alive! I finally got this chapter up. This would have been up a lot sooner but I had issues with beta readers. My old one for this went AWOL but I kinda knew it was going to happen. Normally I would have defaulted to my sister NamiNavigator but she isn't really into this sort of thing. She gave it a go but yeah not her thing. Anyway I eventually realized (Earlier today) that I could have my brother (Drachir626) do it. so here it is people. Chapter 11.**

**As usual I do not own Gundam Seed (Or very much else either)**

* * *

Matthias let out a sigh of relief as he watched the arrowhead shape of the _Menelaus_ as they pulled along side it. The rest of the bridge crew shared the same sentiments. After all their trails up to this point they were now in a place of relative safety amidst the Eighth fleet.

He couldn't help but smile as everyone on the bridge congratulated each other, Though he himself stayed quiet. Something told him that this was just a brief respite on a journey that was far from over.

Instead he thought about the voice he heard from the ship. He had a good idea what it was he just needed to confirm it. He reached out with his mind trying to hear the voice again but found nothing except for a flash of satisfaction, but that vanished as soon as he found it.

Letting out a sigh he stopped his sweep. _'Another time maybe.'_ He thought before leaving the bridge.

* * *

Kira exited the Strike to find Lacus waiting for him again.

"Kira." Said the pinkette softly clearly concerned. "Are you ok?"

The brunette smiled wearily. "Yeah. Just tired."

Suddenly another voice interjected. "Lacus, relax. You don't have to restrain yourself and I doubt Kira will mind." Yelled a grease covered Riyu as she emerged from the open torso of the Defender.

Kira looked confused if only for the moment before Lacus took her friends advice and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

The brunette took a moment to overcome his shock and arrest their momentum against the Strike before returning the embrace.

"I'm glad you're ok." Said Lacus quietly her head pressed tightly against Kira's chest.

"I'm glad I could keep you safe." Replied the brunette as she stroked Lacus's bubblegum pink hair.

As that was happening Matthias entered the hanger. Seeing the pair he smiled before pushing off towards the Defender. Where he was met by a very messy, but grinning, Riyu.

"So. How's it going?" Asked the blond smirking slightly at his girlfriend's appearance.

Riyu smirked back. "Aww not even a hello hug or kiss for me." She teased.

Matthias chuckled. "Maybe once you've had a shower." He replied.

His brunette girlfriend raised an eyebrow with a slightly suggestive smirk.

"Or I could just get my hug and kiss now and you could join me in the shower."

Matthias shuddered to a halt as his brain processed what she had just implied. Fortunately he managed to get back into gear before he lost to himself.

"Tempting but we'll be busy soon." Riyu pouted at him. "Anyway back to where we were. How is it going?"

Riyu rolled her eyes she'd have to get him to let loose a bit more. "Nearly done, no thanks to Arnolds driving, but he should be ready in about an hour." She replied placing her hand against the Defenders torso.

"Good to know. The Gottfreids are cool and all but they're a bit limited."

Ha looked over to where Kira and Lacus were still embracing and assuring each other that they were ok.

"They're progressing well." Matthias commented offhandedly.

Riyu turned to look down as well. "Yeah." She said with a warm smile. "When do you think they'll kiss?" She asked.

"Not long after the Archangel arrives on earth." Answered the blond teen.

Riyu turned to him with a curious look.

"You say that as if they are going to stay on the Archangel."

Matthias pushed back leaning against the Defender with his arms crossed.

"Something tells me they will." He said looking back at them. "That said we'll just have to wait and see."

"What about you?" Asked Riyu after a moment of silence.

Matthias jerked his attention back to his girlfriend. "Huh? Me? I'm staying with the Archangel. As long as I stay with it I feel I can help end the war."

The brunette girl leant back and smiled. "I guess I know where I'm going then."

Matthias turned serious. "Yeah back to…" He was cut off by an angry Riyu pining him to the armour of his Gundam.

"Don't even suggest leaving me behind or I'll kick you into next week." She growled.

"It's only going to get more dangerous from here. You could get hurt even killed!" Matthias snapped back.

"So could you!"

"I can't lose anyone else!"

That one Riyu didn't have a counter for.

"I've had so many people die around me. Too many friends. If you died I… I wouldn't have any reason to live anymore." Muttered the suddenly vulnerable looking young man.

Riyu took a deep breath and pulled him into a hug.

"I understand. You need me. Like I need you. That's why my place is by your side so we can be there for each other."

She felt her boyfriend relax against her and smiled. Underneath it all he was the most vulnerable of everyone on the ship.

Glancing around she made sure no one had seen his breakdown, or at least had ignored it, and noticed that everyone from Heliopolis plus Mr Allstar had entered the hanger.

Feeling Matthias shift brought her attention back to him as he leaned back to look her in the eye.

"I haven't said it properly yet but I love you." He said before leaning into a kiss that was quickly reciprocated.

"And I love you." Replied the brunette once they had separated.

Matthias looked down at his now greasy clothes. "Well so much for avoiding that shower." He muttered

Riyu giggled at her boyfriends state.

"Well lets get cleaned up then. Well after seeing what's going on." She said indicating the group that had entered which Kira, Lacus Mu and the Captain had now joined.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Matthias wrapping an arm round Riyu waist and pushing off towards everyone else.

* * *

Kira and Lacus were in the middle of being bombarded by questions about Kira's performance when the official couple joined them.

Thankfully that halted the questions as everyone greeted the pair.

"Ok guys let Kira have a little space. We won't get any answers if we swarm him." Said Riyu once the greetings were done.

Everyone backed off a little and Kira shot his fellow brunette a thankful look.

"Wait doesn't Matthias have any idea what happened?" Asked Tolle causing everyone to turn to the visibly drained blond.

"Only theories nothing particularly concrete." Replied the coordinator genius. He then looked at Kira. "All I can say is it was some kind of berserker state. And it seemed to be brought on by a direct threat to the Archangel. Particularly a desire to protect those onboard." He glanced over at Kira's friends from Heliopolis then at Lacus. "Possibly one above the others." He added with a tired smile getting the desired blush from both Kira and Lacus.

"Does that sound right to you Kira?" He finished.

"Yeah. Everything seemed to slow down around me and my head became clear. It was weird as it sort of felt like I wasn't in complete control."

Matthias nodded as everyone processes what had been said.

"No comment on the trigger then?" Teased Riyu getting another blush from the younger teen.

Matthias chuckled. "Enough now Riyu. Anyway, on another note. You all need to ask yourself a question? What are you going to do now. Me and Riyu already know what we're going to do. Now it's up to you to decide. Stay on this ship or go home." He said Seriously. Before pushing away with his girlfriend.

"He has a point. Said Sai pushing up his glasses.

Tolle nodded. "Yeah but why didn't they tell us what they decided?" He asked.

"Because they do not wish to influence you decisions." Answered Lacus calmly Mr pink chatting away in her hands.

There was a noticeable pause.

"I think we all need some time to come to a decision. And were not going to do that here." Said Mir acting as the voice of reason.

There was nods all round before everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

A short while later, Canteen.

The Heliopolis volunteers minus kira and plus flay sat in silence as they thought about their next moves.

"So has anyone come to a decision yet?" Asked Tolle to break the silence.

Flay raised her hand. "Me and my father have. He needs to get to Alaska and I wish to go with him so we will be remaining aboard."

Everyone else nodded.

"I understand." Said Sai.

Silence descended for a moment before Tolle spoke. "I don't know for certain but I think Matthias and Riyu are staying."

There were several exclamations of surprise from the others.

"I agreed." Said Sai. "Matthias said he wants to end this war. Staying on this ship puts him in a lot better position than going to Orb."

The others nodded.

"And Riyu will go with him." Added Flay.

"Yeah." Murmured Miriallia. "What about Kira though?" She asked suddenly.

A series of shrugs went round the table.

"I think he might stay. Or he wants to." Said Kuzzey finally adding his own thoughts.

Everyone looked at the black haired teen.

"Explain?" Asked Sai.

Kuzzey shifted uncomfortably not liking being the center of attention.

"I-I think he wants to stay and help Matthias but there's Lacus." He said.

"And he wants to get her home and he can't really do that on the ship." Surmised Tolle.

"So it depends on Lacus then." Mused Sai. Holding his chin.

Miriallia and Flay shared a glance at that.

"He'll probably be staying then." Said Flay.

Everyone now looked at the redhead. "What makes you say that?" Asked Tolle.

"Womans intuition." Said Mir with a smirk.

Realizing they weren't going to get a straight answer from the girls the others decided to drop it.

Any further discussion was cut off as Natarles voice came over the intercom calling everyone to the hanger to greet Admiral Halburton.

* * *

In the hanger.

Everyone was lined up together. Though Matthias and Riyu stood slightly to one side with Flay, her father and Lacus as they were not part of the official crew.

Marrue stepped forward from the officers as the shuttle door opened and everyone saluted.

Out of the shuttle stepped la large mustached man in full EA uniform complete with cap. His rank bars showed him to be an admiral.

Once here cleared the door. A few other officers, presumably his staff, followed him out.

Upon seeing Marrue the admiral smiled and returned her salute. "When I heard about Heliopolis I feared the worst. I'm glad you could make it Lieutenant Ramius."

"Likewise Sir." Murrue turned to the volunteers.

"These are the students from Heliopolis who volunteered to help with the running of the ship. We wouldn't have made it this far without them."

The admiral nodded and walked up to the teens. "We've done some checking on your families and everyone safe." Happy murmurs ran through the group of teens. "I'd like to talk to you later."

The large man began to move away only to pause. "Ah yes before I forget is there a Riyu Takama amongst you."

Everyone turned to the girl in question who ducked behind Matthias slightly when she suddenly became the center of attention.

Admiral Halburton chuckled slightly at her reaction. "I must say I'm rather surprised your sister said you would probably be assisting with work on the ship."

Assured by the Admirals warm tone the brunette girl stepped out from behind her boyfriend. "I am assisting Sir. But as Matthias's mechanic rather than as part of the actual crew. Was there anything else Nizumi wanted you to tell me?"

Halburton smiled noting the closeness between Riyu and Matthias.

"Just that she's worried about you and to come home with the rest of the Refugees."

Riyu frowned. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen." She said with a hard edge to her voice as she intertwined her fingers with Matthias's.

"I see." The mustached man then turned to Matthias.

"Matthias Rynar. Your reputation precedes you. Though I must say I never expected something like this." He said nodding at the couples interlocked hands.

"To be honest Sir. Neither did I it just sort of happened."

Lewis Halburton nodded in understanding.

"That is usually the case with matters of the heart. I would really appreciate it if we could talk later." He finished moving to head off.

"Admiral Halburton Sir." Matthias called out before he could go. Causing the mustached officer to look back.

"I'd like to make a request for some communication and encryption equipment." The young man looked at Riyu then over to Lacus. "There are some people who have calls to make."

Halburton looked over at Lacus and his eyes widened slightly in recognition but he didn't comment.

"I'll see what I can do." He said, sharing a nod with Mr Allstar before heading off for a meeting with the Archangels officers.

Once the officers were gone Flay decided to tease the pair a little using what she had heard after the last battle as ammunition.

"I see your both nice and clean did you two enjoy your shower together?" She asked. Expecting some reaction from the pair. However she did not expect the sudden nuclear blushes the pair now sported. It was almost as if…

"Wait you guys actually showered together I thought it was playful banter?"

Matthias scratched the back of his head smiling awkwardly. "It sort of was but…" He trailed off.

"I kind of dragged him in. Though I don't think he minded." Finished Riyu smiling broadly at her boyfriend.

Matthias just smiled back. "Why would I mind being anywhere with you." He flirted back.

Flay couldn't help but blush at the mental image of the couple naked in the shower.

Then he brain got into gear and she realized that with a hormonal teenage couple in a shower there was no way that they kept to 'just' having a shower.

Looking at the couple more closely she realized that despite their embarrassment and having just talked to an Admiral. Matthias was noticeably more relaxed than normal and Riyu had a slight satisfied glow to her face.

She also noticed that Riyu was moving rather stiffly around her hips.

Flays conclusion made her go even redder.

"You two actually did it." She muttered quietly in surprise.

The couples awkward silence said everything.

"Erm wow… This is… a lot more awkward than I intended it to be." Flay said quietly.

"I'll. Erm… I'll just be going now." Said the red head moving away from the pair.

Flay nearly made a clean escape but was headed off by a curious looking Mir who had clearly seen the exchange.

The red-haired girl let out a slight groan. She really didn't want to deal with this.

* * *

Officers meeting

The _Archangels_ officers and Admiral Halburton, and his aide, sat in a small meeting room.

Halburton opened proceedings.

"Well first things first I'd like to congratulate you on getting this far. There were many who thought you wouldn't make it. I must admit for a time I wasn't sure you would either."

"Sir!"

The admiral leant his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers. "However the loss of the escort fleet means we have no replacement pilots for you. Though we do have supplies. With that said there will be no extra additions to your crew. Though we will be including a third Skygrasper on top of the two we originally planned."

"We understand Sir." Said Lt. Ramius.

"Ok what's the next order of business?" Asked the Admiral.

"The Heliopolis volunteers Sir." Offered Natarle. "Plus Mr Rynar."

Halburtons aide stepped forward. "We've already thought about that. It is actually illegal for civilians to take part in combat. To circumvent that we decided to treat them as official military volunteers. I have brought discharge papers should they choose to leave."

Ensign Badjirule added her thoughts. "Sir if I might make an observation. Kira Yamato, though a Civilian and a Coordinator, was a major asset to us when piloting the strike. I recommend."

"Ensign!" Both Marrue and Halbuton admonished.

The Admiral gazed levelly at Natarle. "While you have a point you seem to have forgotten that we are fighting so civilians don't have to. If Kira Yamato decides to stay on this _Archangel_ it will be his decision and his alone. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Officers quarters – Kira nd Lacus's room.

As the officers were meeting Kira lay sidwards on his bed thinking. To be honest he wanted to stay on the _Archangel_ helping Matthias to end the war and keeping the crew safe. However Lacus needed to get home and he wanted to help her do that as well.

There was a hiss from the door as the pink haired girl walked in.

"Hey Lacus." He greeted.

"Hello Kira." She replied. However she then noticed his troubled and thoughtful expression.

"Kira are you ok?" She asked softly.

The brunette rolled on to his back. "Yeah. Just thinking!" He replied.

Lacus was many things but she was far from stupid. She had an idea of what he was thinking about.

"You want to stay on the _Archangel_ don't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

Kira tried to deny it. "No I have to take you home."

Lacus frowned. "Don't lie to me." She said sounding hurt. "You want to stay and help Matthias don't you?"

Kira realized that it would be pointless lying to her anymore. She knew him too well already. He allowed himself an inner smile at that thought. Sitting up he looked at the pinkette.

"I do… Bur you need to get home to your father," He said.

Lacus smiled, stepped forwards and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Going home can wait. Staying on this ship can't. I don't want you to help me if you will regret not staying on this ship for the rest of your life."

Kira would have made a response if Lacus hadn't placed her finger on his lips to stop him.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm fine with it. Matthias is setting up a long range radio in the hangar for me and Riyu to use." She allowed herself to smile. "At least he's supposed to be when I left he was complaining about how bad the encryption software was."

That made Kira smile as well. A moment passed and the smiles became giggles and then full-blown laughs dispelling the tension between the two.

Once they calmed down they faced each other blushing at how close they were to each other they now were. However neither moved away.

Carefully but deliberately Kira reached forward and slowly pulled Lacus into and embrace.

"I'm really glad to have met you." Said the brunette holding her close both as a thanks and comfort.

"I'm glad to have met you too." Lacus replied moving closer into the embrace.

Eventually they moved apart and move to sit on their appropriate beds.

"You're staying on the _Archangel_ then?" Asked the pinkette. It wasn't really necessary but she had to make sure.

"Yes. I'm staying. To help Matthias end this war."

Lacus's smile grew wider. "I'm glad."

* * *

Later back in the hangar.

Matthias had finished moaning about the poor quality of the encryption software on the device that he'd been provided and was now actually working on getting the long-range communications gear to work. He'd briefly thought about notifying the Captain about this little project of his but decided that wouldn't be necessary till it came to hooking it up to the ship.

The Hangar was mostly empty maintenance was finished so he was left alone with Cyrus to work as Riyu had gone off to see the others.

The sound of the door opening made him look up to see Kira enter the hangar and kick off towards the Strike. The sudden noise and motion made Cyrus take off from his perch on his creators shoulder

The blonde coordinator noticed an air of assurance and determination that surrounded his friend and smiled.

He turned back to his work only to be interrupted by the door opening again less than a minute later.

This time it was Admiral Halburton that entered followed by an aide. Realizing that the large man as there to talk to him he placed down the pliers and collection of wires that were in his hand. While Cyrus chose that moment to land again this time with the various parts and seemed to begin organizing them.

"You don't waste time I see." Said The Admiral looking at the various parts with wires sticking out of them that sat on a magnetic plate to prevent them floating around in the micro gravity.

"I never do when it comes to those close to me." Mathias Replied as he stood up.

Halburton frowned slightly.

"I apologize if this offends you but I can't imagine there being many people you consider close to you."

The psychic fixed the Admiral with an intense look. "5." He said before looking over at the Defender.

"Hmm?"

"There are 5 people I consider close to me, and one of them may or may not be dead."

"Your sister I assume."

Matthias's head snapped to the Admiral again and Cyrus paused for a moment. "You've done your research I see."

Halburton nodded.

Matthias turned back to the Defender and Cyrus returned to his fiddling with the parts. "Riyu, Kira and Lacus. The last one I'll keep to myself.' He half muttered then almost reluctantly turned to face the Admiral once again.

That aside what are you here to tell me or ask. I can't imagine you being here for a talk… Actually I can but I don't think that's why you are here."

Halburton allowed himself a small smile at the young mans rapid change in tone.

"Perceptive of you. Well I will be direct. I want you to be the _Archangel's_ CAG."

Matthias nearly choked on air. "What? You serious?" His exclamation had Cyrus take to the air again.

Halburtons expression remained passive.

"Damn you are serious. Wouldn't La Flaga be a better choice though? He is more experienced."

The Admiral shook his head. "With Mobile Armors and Fighters, yes. With Mobile Suits, no. Which is why I chose you."

"I still not sure you have the right person. I mean I haven't used team based tactics since I went through Mobile Suit training, besides I'm a mercenary not a soldier."

Halburton wasn't sure if the young man didn't think he was good enough to take the position or just didn't want to. Hoping it was the former he pressed on.

"We both know the first one isn't true. I read the report on your first tangle with both the Le Creuset and Green Teams. It may have been a modification of Lt. La Flaga's strategy but you showed considerable grasp of team based combat. As for being a mercenary. That is the reason why I'm asking you rather than ordering you to take this position. And in my opinion being a mercenary counts for little in what I think of you. I believe you are trustworthy. "

Matthias looked the admiral in the eye the glow within his own eyes dancing reflecting his uncertainty.

Carefully he reached out and brushed the admirals consciousness. He found no deceit only belief and trust.

"You believe in me. So I will believe in you who believes in me. I'll take the position."

The mustached man smiled. "Glad to hear it. I'll have it organized shortly. Now do you know where I can find Kira Yamato. I'd like to talk to him next."

Matthias pointed up by the head of the strike as Cyrus decided stopped wheeling around about them coming to land back on the blonds shoulder.

Spotting the teen Halburton nodded his thanks and left Matthias to his work.

* * *

Kira was looking at the face of the Machine that had become his partner when Halburton floated up by him.

"Suddenly feeling nostalgic now things are almost over?" Asked the Admiral.

Kira looked over at the large man and shook his head with a smile.

"More like properly introducing myself and asking for his help in the future." Replied the violet-eyed teen.

Haburtons eyes widened. "I see. I did not expect you to be willing to continue fighting. Are you sure you have the will to do it."

Kira looked back at the Strike.

"I'm sure. Matthias wants to end this war. I want to give him all the help I can in achieving that."

"Interesting. Any other reasons?"

"There will be people on this ship I want to protect. I have a feeling my friends will stay to help as well."

The Admiral smiled. It seemed his concern was completely unwarranted.

"I'm glad to hear that I'll have someone reliable to my command." Said Matthias floating up to the two. Cyrus apparently had stayed with the parts of the transmitter array.

"Command?" Asked Kira

"I'm to be the _Archangel's_ Commander Air Group. So all pilots will be under my command. His doing." He replied jerking his had in the Admirals direction.

Kira could only stare at his friend in surprise.

"One thing I forgot to ask. I assume I'll be given a rank to go with the position?" Halburton nodded. "Yes. I'm glad you remembered. You will have the rank of Commander. Lieutenants Ramius and La Flaga as well as Ensign Badgiruel will all be promoted as well. "Ramius to Captain, La Flaga to Commander and Badgiruel to Lieutenant. On ship you and La Flaga will be equal in rank off ship you have seniority. That included ground deployment. Seeing as you have more experience in that area than some of our special forces operatives. Any other questions?"

Matthias manage to bite back the comment he had about why he had more experience the EA Special Forces. He'd encountered their supposed best unit while on the run once. He didn't like to remember the incident but the casualty rate was very one-sided. Last he heard the survivors were all undergoing treatment for various severe post traumatic psychological disorders.

Instead he had a question that would ensure Riyu's place by his side. Though he couldn't say he was too happy about it.

"I'd like to register Riyu as part of my Mercenary unit as a mechanic. That is all."

Halburton nodded. "I'll have the paperwork sorted."

"Thank you."

A moment later Halburtons aide glided up to call him away.

"It seems my time talking to you is over. May you both live to see the dawn of a better era."

As the Admiral moved away Matthias called after him. "Of course I will see it for I intend to create it."

As he continued towards the exit Halburton turned around and saluted the teens.

Kira immediately returned it Matthias did not. He new it wasn't necessary not after his declaration.

Once Halburton vanished out the door Kira turned to his friend.

"So CAG and a Commander huh." Said the brunette.

Matthias let out a sigh. "Yeah. To be honest I didn't really want the position. However the truth is I'm the best person for the job. Also holding rank has its advantages particularly considering I'll outrank Ms. Badgirule"

Kira came to attention. "If that is the case then I look forward to working with you Commander."

A bemused smile formed on the blonds face.

"It isn't official yet, but same to you Ensign." He replied returning the salute.

The sound of the door opening again brought their attention back down to the hangar. This time it was the group of Kira's friends that had become known as the Heliopolis volunteers that entered.

"Up here guys!" Yelled Matthias when it became clear that the group was having trouble seeing them.

Almost as one the group kicked up to glide up to them.

"Hey Kira we've been looking all over for you." Said Tolle.

Mir looked between Kira and Matthias. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

The two shook their heads. "Not really." Assured the blond psychic.

Tolle moved forward to hand Kira a sheet of paper.

"Discharge papers?" Questioned the violet-eyed teen on reading the sheet.

"Yeah you'll need it in order to leave the ship. It's something about civilians not being allowed to participate in combat by law."

Kira glanced at Matthias who just smiled slightly and nodded.

Without any ceremony the brunette tore the piece of paper in half. Much to the shock of the Heliopolis volunteers. Minus Mir.

"I assume Lacus had a talk with you." Said the aqua eyed girl in question.

Kira blushed slightly. "Yeah. She did. Said I should do what I want now as she can go home later."

Now the others understood why he was staying.

Then the Captains voice came over the radio ordering everyone to standby positions.

* * *

**There it's done. ETA on the next chapter is completely up in the air. I'll try but I keep getting ideas for my other stories (Or new ones) and none for this so it will be slow going but I will not give up.**

**On a side now I now have Xbox Live so if you see Mathias OSX on halo 4 or Armoured Core V that's me.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
